<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Sunset Won't Be As Pretty by I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies (Jas_mint)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301225">Our Sunset Won't Be As Pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas_mint/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies'>I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies (Jas_mint)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(starting chapter 14), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Master/Sword, Porn With Plot, Post-Skyward Sword, Rough Sex, Smut, Worldbuilding, and reincarnation, despite the summary there will be a happy ending, it's like slowburn at 2x speed, references to the Era of the Goddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas_mint/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Run along now, skychild. Run and play your little game. I won't be so easily forgiving the next time we meet."</p>
<p>It was supposed to be easy. He was supposed to save Zelda and return triumphantly. They would fly off into the sunset together, apocalypse avoided, and live happily ever after.<br/>He wasn't sure if he wanted that anymore.<br/>But there was never a choice, and what he wanted didn't matter. </p>
<p>"Skychild, you and I both know this will only end with our blood on the other's blade, and I'm trying to keep yours off of me—I mean I'm trying to end this without your blood on. . . I'm trying to give you a way out before you die on Demise's sword."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Anger Wants a Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ignore the second paragraph I'm just really gay and got carried away writing about how pretty Zelda is. And, disclaimer, some (not all) of Ghirahim's dialogue is taken straight from the game, I don't own it or loz</p><p>Chapter one title taken from "Harmony Hall" by Vampire Weekend</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Click</em>
</p>
<p>Link didn't expect the first heavily locked door to be followed by a second, also locked door, but there it was, across the large empty room. No enemies, no puzzles, nothing stopping him from walking right up to it and finding Zelda safe on the other side. He could make out the symbol of the goddess indented in the metal, so he guessed the lock could be broken with his sword. Lucky he had her, the thought of fighting his way through the whole temple just to find it was sealed with magic he couldn't use would be enough to make him give up before he stepped foot inside.</p>
<p>His footsteps echoed through the room as he walked towards it, sword not yet drawn, as he imagined what was on the other side. Zelda would be waiting for him, a little shaken but safe. She'd make fun of him for taking so long, maybe shove him and comment on how his new knight uniform looked silly on the lazy boy she knew, but hearing her laugh would be worth it. Maybe . . . maybe she'd thank him, call him her hero. This time, when she leaned in close enough to count all the freckles on her nose, she'd kiss him. Proceed to make fun of him afterwards, of course, laugh it off as a thank you gift, but she'd do the thing where she turns away from him to leave, but looks back over her shoulder with that smile that melts his heart. They'd fly back to Skyloft on his loftwing (through a beautiful sunset), everyone would cheer that she was home, and the look on Groose's face when he saw them holding hands would be all the reward he needed. That made him smile.</p>
<p>He was distracted from his thoughts by the flash of light.</p>
<p>Of course it had been too easy, the room wasn't really empty and he had one more challenge to face. Standing in front of him was a tall white figure, draped in red and gold fabric that flowed in a non-existent wind. Link tensed, but didn't reach for his sword. They hadn't attacked him yet. No need to scare them. As he looked closer, he started to doubt if this new stranger was really just another part of the maze he had been sent through.</p>
<p>The sword in front of them was held out, a signal and warning to stop advancing. They weren't even looking at him, the obvious threat, but at the locked door. As the stranger's cape stopped fluttering, they vanished their weapon. So, not an enemy...?</p>
<p>"Look who it is..." Their voice echoed through the room, slow and calculating. "I would have thought my tornado would have torn you up. But here you are, not in pieces."</p>
<p>"<em>Your</em> tornado?" Link stepped back, fear and realization kicking in. It hadn't been an accident. He wasn't the only one looking for Zelda.</p>
<p>The stranger turned to face him with too much ease for someone across an enemy. </p>
<p>"Yes, my tornado, not that it matters how you ended up down here. You still came to save your friend, and you've only made my job more difficult."</p>
<p>Despite their words, the stranger didn't sound angry. They smiled at Link with painted lips and sharp fangs, the expression fitting their unnatural appearance. Link had never seen anyone like them before. Colors too bright for dull grayish skin, perfect hair as white as the clouds, dark eyes that were almost all black, watching him carefully . . . Link was nervous. The relief that he felt when they turned away again should not have been mixed with disappointment at the loss of their attention.   </p>
<p>"The girl is all that matters now. I can sense her . . . just beyond this door. Yes, her majesty is ours now . . . all according to plan . . ."</p>
<p>Link still hadn't reached for his sword. He really didn't want to anger the monster in front of him, but as they kept speaking, he was sure the two would have to fight.</p>
<p>"Oh, but where are my manners?" The stranger asked with a flip of their hair, turning back to Link. "I seem to have forgotten introductions. I am the demon that presides over the land your people call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim."</p>
<p><em>Ghirahim.</em> A small voice in his mind told him the name sounded familiar, like the way Fi had sounded familiar, or the way the sword fit in his hand or the green tunic looked natural on him. He knew he had never encountered any of it before, but it was still there, in the back of his mind, like a faint memory.</p>
<p>"Truthfully, I would much rather be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy. It's not as if you'll need to remember it much longer."</p>
<p>The demon turned back to the door, ignoring him once more. Link was about to reach out to Fi for an analysis, but he stopped at the harsh laughter filling the room.</p>
<p>"You don't even know what's coming, do you? You can't remember? Her grace did always have a soft spot for you weak humans, but this is laughable. She sent children to fight in the war between gods." Ghirahim reached out to touch the door, drawing his hand back with a hiss that Link barley caught. He had jumped to a defensive position, ready to draw his sword at a moment's notice.</p>
<p>"I'm not a child! I'm a knight!" </p>
<p>"Really? You're, what, twelve? I thought real knights had to at least be of age, though I guess it's been a while. Your people must be desperate if they had to send a schoolboy dressed as the hero." Ghirahim glanced back, rolling his eyes. He knew it was a rash decision, but Link drew his sword anyway.</p>
<p>"I'm not—it doesn't matter, I won't let you hurt her!"</p>
<p>The demon in front of him made no move, only chuckled deeply. "Foolish boy, did you really just draw your sword?" He turned back once more, this time with resigned annoyance. Neither made a move, Link just stood there pointing the blade at Ghirahim while the demon watched, clearly looking him up and down.  </p>
<p>"Maybe you are an adult, but you're no chosen hero at heart. Just a silly little boy in a costume." He made a sweeping gesture towards the closed door, his calm demeanor slipping. "By all rights, the girl should have been in my grasp by now. She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away, the fact that she made it this far was a careless mistake on my part. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"</p>
<p>Link took another step back as Ghirahim shook in barley contained anger.</p>
<p>"Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" The demon shouted, any pretense of emotional control lost. With a yell, Ghirahim disappeared in a flash of diamonds.</p>
<p>It surprised Link. He had been expecting an attack, not for the demon to leave. However, any thought he had of this being over was squashed by the once again calm voice of Ghirahim ringing through the room, this time with no clear source.</p>
<p>"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." Though not angry, there was still a hint of frustration. Link frantically looked around for another flash.</p>
<p>"Still . . ." His question of where the voice was coming from was answered at the gentle touch of a hand on his back and breath next to his ear. He gasped, but froze in place. Great to know his fight or flight response was working properly. </p>
<p>As Ghirahim brought his hand up to cup Link's face, Link whimpered in something other than fear, something he didn't understand. The hand drifted to rest a finger on his lips.</p>
<p>"It hardly seems fair for me to take my anger out on you, being of my position. You're just a lost child searching for his little girlfriend. Though, you say you're not a child, yes?"</p>
<p>Link nodded weakly.</p>
<p>"Then I suppose it wouldn't bother me too much to have a little fun with you. You want to play at being a big, strong knight?" The demon laughed, drawing his hands back to Link's shoulders. "I promise I won't kill you. It is only a game to you, after all."</p>
<p>Leaning forward once more, the demon whispered right into Link's ear, "No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!"</p>
<p>His statement was accompanied by him flicking his unnaturally long tongue out by Link's ear, which broke whatever spell he was under and sent him dashing forward. His face was hot with embarrassment as he faced the demon, who was laughing with sick delight. With one last look at Link suggestive of things he couldn't even dream of, Ghirahim threw his arms out and vanished his cape in a rush of diamonds.</p>
<p>If Link's face was hot before, it was on fire now. The cape dissolved to reveal the demon's tight clothing that was littered with diamond cutouts, such an impractical outfit for a battle that it was an insult to his opponent. He had no armor, <em>no weapon</em> as he stalked towards Link, slowly raising a hand. There was no way he could fight like that, right? He had had a sword earlier, where was it now...?</p>
<p>"What, 'hero', too scared to face me? Frozen in fear, hmm? Or perhaps something else?" The demon smirked, now right next to Link again. Link hadn't realized his sword was dropping, and he felt the result. With an exaggerated motion, Ghirahim had backhanded him across the face, and it <em>hurt.</em> It hurt more than it should have, like he had just been hit with a metal pole. </p>
<p>"Come now, you wanted a fight, didn't you?" Ghirahim raised his hand again, but this time Link was ready. He blocked the swipe with the flat side of his blade, and stepped back to have room to slice forward. Ghirahim's hand was back, in the way, and he braced himself for the horrible screaming and feeling of flesh being severed—</p>
<p>It never came. <em>Ghirahim had caught his blade with two fingers.</em> The shock made Link let down his guard, and it was enough for Ghirahim to pluck the blade from his grasp. Now that he had no way to attack, Link stepped back, shield raised, as Ghirahim examined the blade. For a second, his eyes betrayed shocked recognition, but he shook it off and swung the blade around, testing it.</p>
<p>"Quite the sword you have here. I'm sure she's one of a kind." He looked back at Link, and Link tried not to read too much into him giving the sword a gender. "Yet, so long as you telegraph your attacks, like the novice you are, you'll never land a blow." He sighed dramatically, swinging the blade in the exact same pattern Link had. Ghirahim was right, the move was easy for him to block with his shield. </p>
<p>"Tsk, tsk, what a shame. I really thought you may have been a challenge." </p>
<p>He flung the sword at Link, purposefully missing, and Link knew he was watching in amusement as he ran and bent to pick it up. The thought made him angrier, humiliated at how easy it had been to render him helpless. It didn't matter, he told himself, he had his sword back and with Ghirahim on the opposite side of the room he's have time to collect himself. Now that he had Fi back, he could ask her for a report. The chime in his head told him she had heard. He didn't pay much attention to her summation of his character (other than that he "refers to himself as a demon lord", not that he was one), but noted her strategies for attack. He was ready to face him again when Fi chimed one last time.</p>
<p>"Master Link, I have also observed an increase in your heart rate and a change in your aura around him that does not match your pattern with previous enemies. Would you like me to make a further analysis?"</p>
<p>"What? NO, I'm sure it's just, nothing, I've got this!" Link whispered out loud. It was nothing, right? And if it wasn't . . . he didn't need to know now, he needed to fight.</p>
<p>Back in the game, Link swung at Ghirahim once more. The next two hits he made were caught, but by the third one he hesitated and lunged to the right at the last second. It made contact with Ghirahim's chest, ringing out as if he had scraped metal and leaving a trail of floating diamonds.</p>
<p>"Better. But not enough." Ghirahim hissed, disappearing. When he reappeared, Link was ready, spinning around to slash again. Their fight continued, before Ghirahim jumped back and smirked at him. </p>
<p>"I may need to use this after all." He chuckled, licking his bottom lip. It made Link painfully aware of flutter in his chest, and he prayed to Hylia Fi hadn't picked up on that. Though, he thought Hylia knowing about his problem wouldn't be much of a help either.</p>
<p>When the sword from earlier appeared in Ghirahim's hand, and Link was relived. He knew how to fight with sword against sword. With his hands occupied, Ghirahim wouldn't be able to grab his weapon. </p>
<p>The following battle was nothing like he had experienced before, but Link still held his own. Ghirahim's sword left black arcs in the air, ones that were easy to see and avoid, but the floating daggers were harder. He could deflect them, but he was still grazed in several places, his shirt stained with blood. His confidence, however, came from when Ghirahim teleported behind him. If Ghirahim had thought he was telegraphing his attacks, he was practically explaining them. The chime behind him and flash of diamonds out of the corner of his eye alerted him to the reappearance of the demon lord, and he was always holding his sword at an odd angle that left him an easy opening. He was sure he was going to win this, he just needed to break whatever metal exterior Ghirahim was using.</p>
<p>Before he found out, though, Ghirahim decided he was done. Staggering back after a particularly hard blow from Link, he glanced toward the locked door and sighed.</p>
<p>"Well, you've put up a harder fight than I expected from such a soft boy. I'm sorry, <em>knight</em>." He smirked mockingly. "But don't clap for yourself just yet. That sword is the only reason you still live. If you start to rely on her too much, you may end up just like the other . . ."</p>
<p>He trailed off, lost in thought.</p>
<p> "But there's no use anymore, the girl is gone. Her aura faded a while ago. I spent too much time teasing and toying with you."</p>
<p>The demon looked back at Link, seemingly making a decision. </p>
<p>"Run along now, skychild. Run and play your little game. I won't be so easily forgiving the next time we meet."</p>
<p>This time when he swung his sword, the black arc was followed by the diamonds, and Ghirahim was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your Life and Death are of No Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Link had made it out of the temple, night was falling. The bird statue that would take him back to the sky was right there, but he didn't want to risk going back to find his loftwing couldn't catch him in the dark. </p>
<p>"Fi, what are the odds I can still make it back tonight?" Link asked, watching the fading light over the tops of the trees. The faint glow of the sword spirit appeared to his left, her eerie presence a comfort in the quickly darkening forest.  </p>
<p>"If you return to the sky right now there is a 25% chance you will be caught by your loftwing. Due to the cloud cover, the sun will already appear to have set on Skyloft and you would have to navigate in darkness."</p>
<p>"And if I stay here...?"</p>
<p>"The surface only becomes 10% more dangerous at night. Unlike on your home island, the monsters are always present, and none of the wildlife is affected by the darkness. However, I do not suggest continuing to travel. Your map will remain incomplete until you are able to return to the hidden chamber in the Statue of the Goddess."</p>
<p>Link nodded. He turned back to the temple, wondering if it would be safer inside. Skyview Spring would be the safest place to stay, he was sure, but that would mean finding his way back through the temple with only torch light. It was better than being out in the open, though, so Link turned away from the statue and started to walk back down the path, but stopped again. Turning to Fi, he asked one last question. "Is there . . . what should I do? If I can't keep searching for Zelda, I'll need to sleep."</p>
<p>"Maser Link, I advise you remain outside the temple. Your best option is to stay in the secluded area to your right. If you wish to rest, the trees will provide appropriate cover. I will alert you to the presence of any enemies."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Following her advice, Link made his way to the large tree flanking the side of the temple. It didn't look like he could climb it, but he hadn't seen any monsters around the entrance, and Fi had told him she'd warn him, so he thought he would be fine just resting at the base. He was tried, sore, and getting hungry, but there wasn't anything else he could do, so he sank into the grass and started rifling through his pouches for something to eat.</p>
<p>A red potion and the few nuts and honey combs he had gathered would have to suffice for dinner tonight. </p>
<p>As he munched on the nuts he had gathered, he thought back to everything that had happened that day. He had been so close to Zelda. If Ghirahim hadn't shown up, they'd both be back home right now, sleeping in safety. But the demon had shown up at the last minute, and had been just long enough of a distraction to keep him from getting to her and from making it back to the statue before dark. It was his fault he was stuck here with nothing but a few toys to use as tools. He was mad thinking about it.</p>
<p>But at least Zelda was safe, he told himself. Ghirahim had mentioned a servant of the goddess that had saved her from him, which meant Zelda wasn't alone. Did she have a sword like Fi too? Link was still worried about her, but he knew she was a strong fighter. She had gotten through the forest and temple too, and by the sound of it, she had known there was a demon tracking her. He just wondered why Fi hadn't picked up on Ghirahim's aura to warn him.</p>
<p>He couldn't think of an explanation. It didn't really matter, a warning wouldn't have changed anything. Ghirahim would still have fought him. He would still have come up behind him, whispering in his ear, gently reaching out for him like prey he didn't wish to startle. . .</p>
<p>Why was he still thinking about that? He didn't care. Ghirahim was just doing it to make him uncomfortable. I didn't matter that his tone made Link want to listen to him more, or that his eyes glinted with dark promises, or that the way his lips brushed against his ear made him shiver with anticipation. . .</p>
<p>None of it mattered! It didn't mean anything! He was just a dangerous, arrogant, pretty enemy that had gotten him into this mess! Fi was wrong, he was sure his heart rate increase and change in aura around him were just the same as when facing any other danger! <em>He wasn't even that attractive, there was no need to want to be pinned against the wall by his sword!</em></p>
<p>What. No. He said there was no need to want that. He didn't want it, right? He didn't like him. He didn't want to see him again. And he most certainly did not want to fight him again. Never again.</p>
<p>Link tugged his sword off and set it within arms reach. Pushing the traitorous thoughts out of his mind, he slumped against the tree and closed his eyes. He just desperately needed sleep. That was all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>This was the new chosen hero?</em>
</p>
<p>Ghirahim started down at the sleeping boy with his arms crossed, waiting. He hadn't planned to run into him again so soon, but his presence on the surface at night vexed him. He could track his aura, but it wasn't the boy he was after, he had to remind himself. He needed the girl. He needed Hylia.</p>
<p>Who was apparently not the wise goddess she had claimed to be. Her timing was off, and the resurgence of his master must have come just earlier or just later than she had expected. Their new forms were barley mature enough to even recognize their destiny. Any younger and her soul would have been practically useless. </p>
<p>It didn't matter in the end. They'd both lose, and Demise would rule the surface once again. His path of destruction would be so grand that no being left alive would ever question his authority. The memory of Hylia and her hero would be all but erased. </p>
<p>The sword and the sheikah did complicate things, though. Impa was the last person he had expected to come to her majesty's aid, as he had thought she was just another pawn left to die in the past. Her survival for this long. . . there was no way. She must have been from the past, which meant the rumors of a Gate of Time were true. That would not be ideal.</p>
<p>And the sword. Last time he had seen her, she had looked different. The once mighty blade, the only weapon capable of ever bringing true death to his master, now barley more than a fancy training stick. It was obvious she didn't recognize him, her weak analysis omitting the very reason he existed (which of course he heard, telepathic transmissions could be picked up by any skilled receiver even if the message wasn't meant for them). She was hiding herself well, he had only been able to pick up a faint reading of her spirit when he touched the metal. The fact that he could even hold her meant she was no longer the god-killing monster she was created to be, and he couldn't allow the skychild to return her to her former glory. </p>
<p>That wouldn't be a problem. The chosen hero, Hylia's best soldier, was so unfit for the role he was fated to fulfill. It would have been so easy to finish him off right now, leave him lying in the bed of flowers, poetically impaled by the sword meant to kill his enemy. That wasn't how he worked, though. It would be a coward's action to kill his rival in his sleep. Despite how much Ghirahim despised the idea, the boy in front of him was more than a meddlesome gadfly, more than a lesser being to dismiss with a wave of his hand. They were supposed to be equal rivals. In fact, the hero was supposed to be on par with <em>his master</em>, not him, but he could never know that. Hylia had never been good creating her little playthings anyway.</p>
<p>So he left him there. He could die of exposure or by a passing monster, but he wouldn't kill him like this. He wouldn't sink that low. Ghirahim turned to leave, but his foot caught on something in the grass and he nearly tripped. The demon lord <em>does not</em> trip.</p>
<p>Just his luck, it was the boy's sword. The connection between them was just long enough for her to be alerted to his presence, his carefully hidden concealment stopped when the two sword spirits came in contact with each other. For the first time in 10,000 years, he saw the blue spirit of the Goddess Sword again.</p>
<p>"Master Link, an enemy has been detected."</p>
<p>As downright as ever. Clearly somethings never change. He wasn't sure why he didn't just teleport away, instead watching her carefully, waiting for some sign of acknowledgement in her emotionless eyes as the boy behind them scrambled up from his sleeping position. Nothing.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here!" Link squeaked, backed up against the tree. His weapon was cut off from him, in between Ghirahim and Fi. With a swift kick, Ghirahim and sent the sword flying, the spirit vanishing into a shimmer without so much as a look of surprise. </p>
<p>"I believe the better question is 'what are <em>you</em> doing here'? Your home is above the clouds, you are in my domain."</p>
<p>When Link didn't respond, Ghirahim slowly turned around. He had made a mistake, pressed up against the tree. If Ghirahim took only two steps forward he would have him trapped. The goddess could wait a moment longer, especially when he had her hero in such a compromising position.</p>
<p>"Well? What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"It's none of your business." Link's attempt at a glare was practically cute. It was nothing like the hero of old. He had to admit, while the first hero was definitely attractive, he wasn't comparable to the sun-kissed boy in front of him. This Link was softer, shorter, with wider eyes and full lips. A more attainable toy who would inevitably bow to his whim. </p>
<p>But those were just fantasies. He wouldn't have been noticing this if his master was around. </p>
<p>"The surface is my world, dear, everything that goes on is my business." Ghirahim took a step forward as Link squeezed his eyes shut. He flinched when Ghirahim's gloved hand gently stroked his cheek.</p>
<p>"What did you say your name was?" The low voice asked Link, as close as they had been before their battle. Ghirahim of course knew, his sword spirit had referred to him by it and it was sure to be the same as the old hero's, but he wanted to play with him anyway.</p>
<p>"I didn't."</p>
<p>"Now, Link, that's no way to address a lord. Do I need to teach you some respect?"</p>
<p>Link's eyes opened in confused shock. If Ghirahim had known, why had he asked? He wished he had kept his eyes closed, though, because now that Ghirahim was so close it was hard to look away from him. His hair and skin reflected the moonlight, he almost glowed softly. Link gasped, though he took in very little air, as the demon leaned even closer, closer still, and pressed his lips against his own. The kiss was short, and much too soft to be what Ghirahim's real intention was.</p>
<p>"Did you like that?" The demon whispered, his smile revealing the sharp fangs. Link barley nodded, his mind still not properly processing it. When Ghirahim descended again, the press was harder this time, and drifted away from his lips to his neck. Link panted softly, nails scrapping the tree bark, as Ghirahim's hands traced down his sides to rest low on his hips. He didn't tell him to stop.</p>
<p>The pressure on his neck grew, sure to leave a mark, as the hands on his hips started to move their way forward. They reached just above his belt, sneaking beneath his tunic to toy with the edge of his pants, slipping cold fingers beneath the fabric to press against the soft skin there, slowly dragging downwards. . .<br/>Suddenly Link cried out. Ghirahim had bitten his neck hard enough to bleed. The demon lord pulled back completely, white lips stained red, with a dark smiled on his face. </p>
<p>"Why did you—?" Link gasped, bringing his hand up to his bleeding neck.</p>
<p>"I told you I wouldn't be so forgiving. Only good boys get rewarded, skychild. Remember that next time."</p>
<p>With a snap, Ghirahim was gone in a shower of diamonds. Link stood there, back against the tree, for longer than he thought he should have. His neck was still bleeding, his pants were uncomfortably tight and much too low on his hips, and his heart was racing faster than it had any right to. </p>
<p>He only moved when he saw his sword's light pulse brightly. Link ignored Fi's questioning if he was okay when he kneeled down to pick the sword up. He was still in shock.</p>
<p>He was never spending the night on the surface again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there was going to be more ~fun~ content in this chapter but I decided that this is slowburn and we can't have that just yet</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Liar (Takes One to Know One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title from Liar (It Takes One to Know One) by Taking Back Sunday. If you put all the chapter titles (excluding chapter two) together you'll get a playlist!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It only took him a day to get through the Earth Temple, but it was one of the longest days of his life. The locked door at the end led to a staircase this time, and Link was sure that would be the end of it. No monster jumped out at him, and Fi told him that Zelda's aura was clear. She was here, and she wouldn't leave before he got to her this time.</p><p>It made him sick to think that Zelda had been caught here, bound by the broken chains on the ledge. Fi didn't tell him by what, but Link thought he had a pretty good idea. She had escaped, but had he hurt her before she could get away? Did he. . .</p><p>He didn't have time to think about it. In front of him stood the long, stairless slope of some dragon monument, and he could faintly see a way out at the top. It was where Fi's dowsing told him Zelda would be. It looked hard to climb, but it was the last obstacle between him and Zelda.</p><p>How wrong he was.</p><p>This room was much larger than at Skyview Temple, so even when he saw the demon lord atop the dragon head, his laugh echoed from everywhere. </p><p>"Oh, it's you." He chuckled, the sound reaching Link even though they were so far apart. "Let me see. . . no, that's not it. . ." Ghirahim searched for a thought with over exaggerated movements.</p><p>"How embarrassing, but I can't seem to remember your name!"</p><p><em>He couldn't remember. . .</em> There was no way! He was teasing him again, making him feel smaller and insignificant to anger him. As much as Link wanted to say it didn't affect him, it did. He drew his sword in anger. </p><p>"Not that it matters, really."</p><p>Link shuddered. Ghirahim was meters away from him, but he still sounded like he was standing right behind him. The reaction was not lost to the demon lord.</p><p>"To tell you the truth, I've been. . . frustrated lately. I need someone to vent to." He grinned at Link.</p><p>"You will listen to me this time, won't you skychild?"</p><p>The voice sounded so realistically close to his ear that Link spun around, ready to fight. There was nothing there, not even a flash of diamonds, and his face burned as he heard Ghirahim's laughter from far away.</p><p>"I had heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I had to rush over here. What can I say? I was. . . excited. Flustered, even. Trembling at the thought of what would come next."</p><p>Link got the feeling that Ghirahim wasn't talking about Zelda or himself. He told himself the heat he felt was just from the lava.</p><p>"But what did I find when I got here? The servant of the goddess had once again. . ."</p><p>His voice had dropped to a whisper, though still clear.</p><p>"What I'm trying to say is. . ."</p><p>Link swore he could feel something pressed against his back, but there was nothing there.</p><p>With an explosive shout that made Link rush to cover his ears, Ghirahim yelled, "THAT GODDESS-SERVING DOG ESCAPED WITH HER <em>AGAIN</em>!"</p><p>His anger was worse than in the first temple. As he ran his hand through his hair, the crazed look in his eyes did not go away as he shouted, "I NEED her in order to resurrect my master! I MUST HAVE THAT GIRL!"</p><p>Link watched as the demon took a deep breath, struggling to bring back his false calm.</p><p>"...I got a little carried away there, didn't I? I will say, I don't deal well with all these. . . <em>complications</em>. It's a character flaw of mine." Dismissing the thought, Ghirahim turned to leave. "No matter. Everything will go according to my carefully laid plan, despite the resurgence of people who should be <em>dead</em>. "</p><p>Instead of that being the parting statement he intended it to be, he turned back. The same smile he worse the night before on his face.</p><p>"But maybe not all is lost. Something good may still come from this day!" In a flash of diamonds, he was gone. Link spun around to find him at the bottom of the platform now.</p><p>"I've had all this anger bottled up, smoldering inside me, and it's about time I release it. I fear I may have been too soft on you last night. Now I have a chance to make it up to you! It wouldn't be fair to let you get away without actually teaching you the lesson I promised, would it?"</p><p>He disappeared. A second later, he really was behind him. The cold hands wrapped all the way around this time, and Link felt the brush of hair on his shoulder. He was frozen yet again, a mouse caught in a trap.</p><p>"Be a good boy for me, won't you?"</p><p>Remembering the bite on his neck as those hands dropped lower, Link snapped out of the trance he was in. With a yell of "NO!", Link spun around, slicing the now empty air in front of him.</p><p>"I was afraid you might say that." Ghirahim had appeared back on top of the dragon. Raising his fingers to snap, he looked down at Link with mocking disappointment. </p><p>"I believe all this anger is unhealthy for the both of us. I was really hoping for a chance to let us <em>both</em> vent some of it. Still, your agony is such a great stress reviler to me, even if it's not by my hand."</p><p>With one last smile, he snapped away. The dragon mouth opened, and out came the real dungeon boss.</p>
<hr/><p>Link was holding up against the Scaldera better than Ghirahim had expected. He would have much preferred to be making him scream himself, but if Link wasn't going to cooperate, then so be it. He could die by another's hand.</p><p>Ghirahim pondered the thought for a second time. It wasn't that he didn't want to kill Link, just that it would be such a waste of time.</p><p>
  <em>So why are you still here?</em>
</p><p>He ignored the voice in the back of his head. He enjoyed seeing him in pain, that was all. He just didn't want to kill him himself. Yet. </p><p>That meant he knew Link wasn't going to be defeated here. He was almost finished with the monster anyway, easily targeting its weakness. He had underestimated him once again. No, he had underestimated the sword. The boy knew nothing of the surface, and his weak skills with the blade were only holding up since he had bombs. The fact that he won meant nothing.</p><p>Well, he had won, and hadn't taken much damage by the look of it. This day really had been a waste of time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm stopping here even though this chapter is a little shorter since the next scene just makes me mad. I love Impa, and from her POV in a sort of au like this it's really interesting to think about how she must have known the first hero, and now she's thinking pretty much the same thing as Ghirahim about how this Link isn't a true hero and how Zelda is too young and too easily distracted.  But I can't write the hopelessness that Link feels today</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Power and Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from "Power and Control" By MARINA (Or Marina and the Diamonds when it was released)</p><p>Also, trigger warning: mention of a form of self harm, as in not actively hurting oneself but not stopping preventable harm and thinking it was deserved</p><p>(the rating change isn't for that, it's for smut)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The desert was by far the worst area of the surface. It took him two whole days to get through the mining facility, the sinking sand and electricity the biggest obstacle he had encountered so far. The Timeshift Stones were a pain, and the robots he met in the past were the most unhelpful inhabitants he had met.</p><p> In addition to the physical roadblocks, Link was struggling emotionally.</p><p>What was the point of continuing if he couldn't be of use to Zelda? To hear the woman that was on their side, the good side, reinforce what Ghirahim had told him made him nearly give up. He often stopped, wondering why he kept putting himself through this if he couldn't do it. The longer it took, the harsher the voice in his head replayed their words.</p><p>
  <em>You were late. You failed her. You can't help her. The goddess chose the wrong hero.  Just a silly little boy in a costume.</em>
</p><p>
  It made him frustrated, and he got sloppy with his fighting. How many times had he accidentally let an electrified blade get too close? How many times had he let the sand rise farther than it needed to, imagining himself going under and never coming back out? How many times had he ignored the amplii and electro spumes, aware they were drifting closer, and let the shock burn longer than it needed to before dispatching the enemy?
</p><p>
  
    <em>How many times had he thought he deserved the pain?</em>

</p><p>
  There was no trial like she had said. No magic tablet with a map. Nothing, <em>nothing</em> to guide him on how to be of use for once in his life! Fi had only told him he wasn't ready yet, another stab in the back that he wasn't good enough! Ghirahim had been <em>wrong</em>, he wasn't nothing without the sword, <em>he was nothing with it to begin with</em>.
</p><p>
  
 Still, he kept going.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Through the worst dungeon he had encountered so far, through the sand that got everywhere and would never leave his mind, through the nights in the desert that were harsher than the days.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 He kept going.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
Zelda believed in him, right? She was strong. She didn't <em>need</em> him, she could do this herself. Yet, her smile still lit up her face when she saw him again, despite whatever attempted poisoning to her opinion of him. She was upset at leaving him behind. It didn't matter if the goddess had chosen him (and chose wrong), <em>Zelda</em> wanted him. He was doing this for her, no one else. Hylia could find a new hero, he and Zelda would be going back to Skyloft to forget this ever happened.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
If he never saw the surface again it wouldn't break his heart.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
He vowed this click of the lock would be the last he heard as he pushed open the doors, expecting more abuse at the words of the demon lord. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
It never came.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 Even through the fight that followed, he never once heard nor saw Ghirahim. He had a terrible feeling he had gone the wrong way.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 He was annoyed to find, even after everything he had been through, he was disappointed the demon hadn't been there. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
Any thought of Ghirahim left his mind as he left the stairs of the temple. He could hear her, Zelda's voice! She was singing, playing the same song as their last morning together on Skyloft. The voice grew louder and clearer as he ran up the steps, surfacing from the dark mine to see the sky again. The symbol of the goddess shined brightly in the sun, reflecting the light with glittering patterns on the stone. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Zelda and the woman weren't facing him. They were in front of a glowing gear, intricate patterns turning Zelda's white dress pale blue and purple. As she finished her song, the gear started shifting, and Zelda turned back.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
The smile on her face was worth the days of hardships. She lit up at his presence, ignoring a warning hand from the woman and running to meet Link. As happy as her, Link made to close the distance.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
They never made it.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>

<em>No, not now. Please.</em>

</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
The wall that  made it so Link had to go through the mine gave way with a loud crash. His stomach filling with dread, Link heard the laughter that had been missing from his last fight.
      
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
"NO! Zelda!" He shouted, sprinting to get to her side. As the dust cleared and the sky darkened, Link saw Ghirahim again. With a wave of his arm, a barrier of diamonds appeared and Link smashed into the wall. The demon lord admired his pain for a second, before turning back to the other two.
      
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  "I must say I never thought I'd see you again, Impa. Hylia was never one to reward her servants with immortality."
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
The woman, Impa, stepped in front of  Zelda and stood her ground. "Her grace has other ways of bypassing time barriers." 
      
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
"That much is clear. I'd never have expected the Gate of Time to be this tacky, but coming from her. . ." Ghirahim shrugged. "It fits. Never mind that, just hand over the spirit maiden and I'll think about letting you live."
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
Link was frantically ripping at the barrier, trying to find a way to break free from the diamonds. He watched helplessly as Ghirahim lunged forward, Impa following his initiative. She didn't fight him, but held up a magical shield, blocking any attacks he tried to get passed her. Yelling over her shoulder, Impa called out to Zelda, "Please, Your Grace! You have to use the gate!"
   
</p><p>
  Link watched as Zelda dashed back down the stone bridge. Instead of going straight up to the glowing gear, she turned, directly in front of Link across the chasm. Impa yelled at her in frustration.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Zelda, not listening, held up her harp. "Link, here! You're going to need this!" Using magic Link had never seen her use before, Zelda tossed the harp across to him. Just after catching it, he saw her smile at him one last time before quickly running back.
      
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
Impa and Ghirahim's magic was wearing each other out. As Ghirahim continued his onslaught of blows, his barrier faded, but Impa was struggling to keep him from Zelda. At a particularly harsh hit, Impa's shield shattered like glass, but Ghirahim's diamonds blinked out completely. It was what Link needed. 
      
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Now that Impa was on the ground, Ghirahim's balance was off as he pointed his sword at her.
      
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 "What a shame, it really seemed like you had a chance for a minute there." He prepared to run towards Zelda, who was frozen in fear at the edge of the Gate of Time. Before he was able to move, though, Link was in the air, leaping forward and crash down between Ghirahim and Impa. The move sent Ghirahim flipping backward to get out of his way, and it was enough to put space between him and the other two. 
    
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 Impa was carefully getting up from the ground, trying to find her strength again.
      
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  "Link. . ." 
      
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
Sparing her the smallest glance, Link raised his sword again.
      
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  "Am I late?" 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Impa smiled weakly.
 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
"No. You're right on time." She said under her breath. Standing up and glaring at the demon in front of them, Impa reached out and began to relight her magic.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  "We must go now. Return to the Sealed Ground, and seek out the old woman. Tell her what happened. She'll know where you need to go, and how to retrieve Fi's hidden memories."
    
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
Link faltered in his fierce stance as he watched Impa retreat to the gate.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 "You know Fi?"
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
"Go!" She shouted, the ball of light stronger now. Ghirahim was stirring where he had fallen earlier. "Know that we will—"
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  "I'll see you again! This isn't goodbye!" Zelda cut her off, trying to push her way to him. Impa struggled to keep her back. "I promise!" 
    
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
With that, Impa pushed them both inside the swirling tunnel, and the pattern returned to normal. The ball of light she had made was left behind, and exploded in a flash, leaving nothing in its place. Link was drawn back to the battle at hand by Ghirahim's frustrated yell.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 "Now you've done it, Link." He hissed, readying his sword. "I blame myself, really. I should have reprimanded you myself. I won't be so. . . soft again." Drawing himself to his full height, Ghirahim stalked forward.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 "I'd take pleasure in punishing you. . ." His voice was low, and with nothing to echo off of, it was almost worse. There was no question where it was directed towards. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  ". . . really I have no time for recreation. It will have to be quick for now. But I assure you, when we next meet, I'll have time to make the affair so <em>excruciating</em> you'll deafen yourself with the sound of your own screams."
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Link held his sword out to face him, but Ghirahim swatted it away with his blade. The clatter on the stone didn't cut off abruptly, so he was at least relived to know it hadn't fallen over the edge. Ghirahim brought his hand up in a fist, and Link gasped as his now empty hands were drawn together in front of his face, trapped by a chain of diamonds.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  "Don't struggle too much. I promised I wouldn't kill you, yes? It would be a shame to watch you die before I can really punish you." The blade was under his chin now, forcing him to look up.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  "And we both know you'll enjoy it more than you can take."
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
Lightly pressing the tip into his chest, Ghirahim pushed Link back until he stumbled to the ground. Eyes wide, but not fearful, Link struggled to breath evenly as Ghirahim squatted down to his level. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  "What. . . what are you. . ."
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Ghirahim pressed a finger to his lips.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  "Shhh, now, it'll hurt less if you just relax."
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  That did nothing to help Link's breathing, especially when Ghirahim closed the distance to kiss him once more.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 "What should I do with you? I simply don't have the time for everything I want." 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 Grabbing his shoulders and slamming him onto his back, Ghirahim leaned back down to kiss him harder. His long tongue forced its way into Link's mouth, though it wasn't really forcing if Link had opened to let him in anyway.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  "I'd still love to hear you scream." He whispered against his lips, grip on his shoulders tightening. Link pushed his hands up against his chest helplessly. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
"I'll let you decide. Would you rather I mark <em>every</em> inch of your body with cuts and blows, or would you do something for me? I know something else that can fill your pretty little mouth, besides my tongue."
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
Dragging his hand to grip the collar of Link's shirt, Ghirahim smirked at the hero's inner turmoil. Link really didn't want to lose anymore blood, and he had a pretty good idea about what the other option was. The thought of it made his heart race, mostly in shame of how much he wanted to try it.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  "Well, hero? I'm waiting."
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  "I'll. . . you. . ." Link stuttered, eyes fixed on Ghirahim tongue lazily poking out of his mouth. "I'll do something for you." He finally whispered, gaze dropping down.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  "Wonderful." Ghirahim whispered into his ear, laughing at the shudder that went down Link's spine. The demon locked eye contact with him, one hand raised to snap, the other nearly choking him with his collar. His smirk grew as his fingers slipped.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Link yelped and quickly covered his face. Ghirahim was laughing at him, his hand moving away from his neck to drag blunt cloth-covered nails down his now bare chest. His now bare <em>everything</em>. Ghirahim had taken away his clothes and pouches, all folded neatly over top of the sword lying a few feet away. He would prefer to not be. . . interrupted.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
Sliding his weight off of Link and dragging him by his hair to a kneeling position, Ghirahim looked down at the hero. Link's eyes were tightly closed shut, his hands pressed into his lap to try and hide his growing arousal. Nudging his head up with two sharp tugs to his hair, Ghirahim was greeted with Link's wide blue eyes, tears pricking at the corners. Link's shoulders shook as Ghirahim slowly started to slide his own pants over sharp hips. The worst part was, Link knew the tears weren't from discomfort. He was just overwhelmed, and it felt <em>so good</em>.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just do what he wants. Do what he says. It'll be over with soon enough.</em> A voice in Link's head promised as he whimpered. He had never. . . done this before, and was a little scared he'd not know what to do. Ghirahim guided his lips to his now exposed cock.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
<em>But I don't want it to end</em>. A smaller, more confident voice filtered through Link's mind. He timidly licked at he head, pleased at the noise of encouragement Ghirahim made.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"That's it, skychild. You're finally being a good boy for me."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The hand on his hair tightened. Link's cheeks blushed at the comment despite the blood rushing to his cock at the praise. His mind told him this was so very wrong and dirty, that he didn't want anything Ghirahim had to give him, but the thought slipped his mind when Ghirahim pushed his length past Link's lips. He smirked at Link's wide eyes looking up in shock.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"This is a punishment. Though I appreciate your eagerness, just stay still for me. If you'd be a dear and start screaming soon, I have places to be."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>With that Ghirahim thrust harshly into Link's mouth. His cock pressed against the back of his throat, gagging him, and though he hated to give him what he wanted, he did scream. The noise was muffled with what was in his mouth, but apparently it was still enough for Ghirahim, who moaned and pulled back to let Link cough and breath. Barley giving him time to readjust, Ghirahim pushed back in, but Link threw his hands up to grab him at the base and keep him from hitting his throat again. Ghirahim growled and tugged his hair, but didn't stop him, so Link just kept his hands there as he let Ghirahim use his mouth. He did his best to tongue and moan around it, but Ghirahim's harsh pace was too fast to keep up. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Despite this being his first time, Link was doing well. Ghirahim shifted his balance to press a foot against Link's erection, relishing in the scream it brought him.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"So hard, from this? You're almost more of a slut than me." Ghirahim chuckled breathlessly, regaining his footing to go harder. With both hands on Link's head, he used him as he pleased. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Link tried not to pay attention to him. He tried not to think about what else he could do with that cock, what else he could fit inside him, where else it would go. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
Operative word being <em>tried</em>.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em> The fabric of Ghirahim's pants rubbed smooth against his diamond-bound wrists, and combined with the chilling breeze of night falling, Link was painfully aware of his own nakedness. It was just power play, he told himself. To punish him. It didn't turn him on that much. This didn't turn him on that much.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>As Ghirahim grew silent in his teasing and fell out of rhythm, Link realized what would come (hmm, yeah) next. Would he make him swallow it? Would he pull out and get it all over his face? Would he let him spit it out?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>His questions were answered soon enough. The dirtiest sigh Link had ever heard left Ghirahim's mouth, and he was spilling down his throat. Link couldn't take it all. Pushing against Ghirahim's hips, he squeaked in protest as it spilled out of his overflowing mouth. The demon's laugh was humiliating as he pulled out, getting the rest over Link's chest.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Once again crouching down to his level, Ghirahim lifted Link's dropping head and kissed him hard. A gloved hand drifted to his erection, stroking him there, and when he pulled away, Link whined at the loss. Shaking his head at the state of the hero, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the diamonds holding his wrists together went away.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I'm not finished with you yet, but you'll just have to wait for more. I don't care if you touch yourself, but if you want my help? Stay out of my way. I'll find you soon enough, skychild."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Link rubbed his raw wrists as he watched Ghirahim disappear. The sun hadn't completely set yet, but it looked like he was in for another rough night in the desert. He glanced around the space, from the ruins of the Gate of Time to the clothes piled on his sword, and he realized he wasn't going to get to wash himself off until he was out of the desert. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Sighing in resignation, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to make more of a mess. When he finally came, it was with Ghirahim's name on his lips.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did anyone <em>not</em> choose the "Am I late" option? Every playthrough I've seen has Link being so salty. I love it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Memories of an Era Long Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Fi time baby! She's onto Link's stupid crush</p>
<p>This was originally supposed to be part of the next chapter so the title is, again, not part of the theoretical playlist</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>My records are complete once more. Is there anything you wish to know?</em> </p>
<p>Watching the silent figures float about the deserted woods, Link wished he had asked Fi for more help. </p>
<p>
  <em>The memories I have from the Era of the Goddess are no longer blocked. Master Link, you are now ready to face the Silent Trials, and I am able to guide you.</em>
</p>
<p>There wasn't much time. He had already lost so much, getting side tracked by Groose and struggling with the harp. The new Gate of Time appeared, the monster from his dreams tried to resurface, and before he knew it he was being dragged into the Thunderhead he was always told to never go near. </p>
<p>At least there was no doubt in his mind he was Hylia's chosen hero. Not that it comforted him.</p>
<p>
  <em>The trials can only be accessed by the chosen hero. They were created by the goddess to strength their spirit. You must go into them alone. I will not be able to contact you once you enter.</em>
</p>
<p>Still running on the adrenaline from his fight with the Imprisoned, Link had stumbled in blindly. It didn't seem hard at first, just avoid the Guardians and get the tears. Simplicity was forgotten the moment he stepped out of the glowing circle.</p>
<p>Now that he was here, and only missing two Tears of Farore, the unanswered questions he never asked were at the front of his mind. What happens if you die in the trials? How long will I have been in here when I leave? Can I leave before I finish? What if. . . <em>something</em> finds me while I'm defenseless?</p>
<p>The Silent Realm was the worst possible place for him to be. He felt alone, truly alone, not just I'm fucking off to my room for two days because Groose hit me or I'm going flying by myself, don't hit me up if you know you know alone. For the first time since this quest started he was without Fi, there were no chirping birds or growling monsters, and no sound. His footsteps on the grass didn't leave imprints. He left no mark on this world, a wandering spirit.</p>
<p>Until it was too late. If he waited too long between gathering tears, the Guardians saw him. <em>Then</em> there was sound. The haunting screeches would never leave his mind, and the way the beautiful, peaceful glow of the woods turned sour red, red like blood, red like the lightning of the Imprisoned or the glow of daggers, red like the fluttering of a cape. . .</p>
<p>
  <em>Focus. </em>
</p>
<p>There were still two tears out there. He had to find them. People were counting on him, and he would finally be able to live up to their standards. </p>
<p>Just two more.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the glowing safe zone. Focus.</p>
<p>The effect was instantaneous. Red, screeching, the works. It didn't bother him. It didn't bother him. Focus.</p>
<p>He had already set off the trap, so he didn't need to avoid the water. Dashing around, avoiding guardians, he didn't find anything. Where were they? Just two more. Just. two. more.</p>
<p>At last, he saw one. Right ahead, he could grab it and have a few seconds of peace to find the last one. In a moment of weakness, he stopped running.</p>
<p>He would never feel a worse pain in his life.</p>
<p>The blade behind him hit his back, but instead of the slicing one would expect, it felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. It went through him, but left no mar on his body, just his mind. He couldn't breath, he was drowning on air, he was dying. He was <em>dying</em>. He had failed again.</p>
<p>There would be no one else to save her.</p>
<p>He failed.</p>
<p>The forest faded to black.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>"Master Link, the trial is incomplete. In order to proceed, you must collect all the Tears of Farore. Would you like to try again?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Link scrambled off the ground, once again in the bright sun of Faron Woods. He wasn't dead, and nothing hurt anymore. </p>
<p>"The Silent Realm. It must be completed in order to continue your quest. Would you like more information?"</p>
<p>He knew Fi was talking to him, but his head was spinning and he couldn't comprehend her. He wasn't dead. </p>
<p>"No, I'm good I. . . wait, can you tell me what happened?"</p>
<p>Link turned to face her, the spirit standing outside of the circle.</p>
<p>"You were caught by a Guardian in the Silent Realm. You must face the Trial again."</p>
<p>"Oh, so it doesn't. . . kill you?"</p>
<p>"No, Master Link. Hylia would never let her chosen hero die by her hand."</p>
<p>Link guessed that made sense. He had forgotten this wasn't real. Just a test. </p>
<p>"So I have to do it again?" He sighed, staring at the sword in the ground.</p>
<p>"Yes, Master Link. You must complete the Trials in order to proceed."</p>
<p>Squeezing his eyes shut in determination, Link grabbed the hilt of the sword once more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It only took him <em>four more times</em> to complete it. If Hylia was testing him on stubbornness, he definitely passed.</p>
<p>About to pass out in the grass next to the Silent Realm entrance, Link stared up at the passing clouds. "So, where to next?"</p>
<p>"It may be wise to upgrade your sword before you complete any more of the Trials. The sacred flame connected to Farore is located in these woods. I now have the memory to lead you there." Fi advised, starting to disappear back into her sword.</p>
<p>"Wait!" Link called out, reaching out to her. Fi stopped, looking back at him with the same emotionless expression. "Can you. . . before we go, can you tell me more about the first hero? Since you have your memories back?"</p>
<p>Fi didn't immediately respond. Finally, coming to rest beside Link (the first time he had seen her sit down), she floated next time him with her legs crossed.</p>
<p>"What would you like to know?"</p>
<p>Link looked back to the sky.</p>
<p>"Just. . . what was he like? Am I anything like him?"</p>
<p>"Hylia's first chosen hero was a courageous soldier who sacrificed himself for the good of his people. He faced many hardships, but remained loyal to the goddess. After his death at the hands of the demon king Demise, Hylia made the decision to—" Fi stopped abruptly, jerking her head back slightly. "This information is not available to you at this time."</p>
<p>Link looked at her warily, but didn't press. "No, I mean, what was his personality? What made Hylia choose him?"</p>
<p>"I do not have data pertaining to this."</p>
<p>Sighing in defeat, Link changed the subject.</p>
<p>"Okay, then tell me this. I know you and Impa are from. . . the Era of the Goddess, but so is Ghirahim? How did he know Impa?"</p>
<p>Fi was still for a moment.</p>
<p>"The only data I have for Lord Ghirahim comes from your encounters with him."</p>
<p>Link narrowed his eyes in frustration. This was getting nowhere. </p>
<p>"There must be something, why else does he keep showing up?"</p>
<p>"It is possible any unnecessary information has been erased from my memory. Master Link, I believe it is unwise to continue talking about Ghirahim."</p>
<p>Link sat up, now facing her directly. "Why?"</p>
<p>"There is no use. I do not appear to have any new information on the demon, or the ability to detect his aura, so in the event you do find a way to defeat him, you would not be able to implement it until he finds you. There is also. . ."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"There are gaps in my recent memory, but based on other data I believe I can infer what should fill them."</p>
<p>The grass was suddenly very interesting. Avoiding looking at Fi, Link mumbled, "Yeah? And what do you infer?", afraid of the answer.</p>
<p>"Forgive me. It is not important."</p>
<p>Link turned to her again, a little angry. "No, please, tell me what you think." </p>
<p>"Your heart rate is increased around him and your aura changes. I may not be able to detect Lord Ghirahim's aura, but based on the change in his speech and movement, I believe he is experiencing the same."</p>
<p>"So? He's an enemy, I'm just. . . scared."</p>
<p>"It is not fear."</p>
<p>"Then what is it?" Link cried, burying his face in his hands. "What's wrong with me?"</p>
<p>"The symptoms you are feeling are most similar to. . ."</p>
<p>Fi didn't finish her diagnosis. Instead, she watched, detached, as Link broke down. </p>
<p>"It's best you don't mention this to Zelda."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. bad idea!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from bad idea! by Girl in Red</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lake Floria? Terrible. The Water Dragon? Terrible. Having to go back to Skyview Temple? Terrible. Link was done with this shit.</p>
<p>Still, he kept his cool as problems arose. He didn't need to think about how Ghirahim caused this, but was nowhere to be found. He didn't need to think about how Faron was yet another reminder that he was weak. He didn't need to think about the first time he had stepped foot in Skyview Temple. </p>
<p>It's cool, Link. Everything's fine. It's <em>fine</em>.</p>
<p>Just keep telling yourself that.</p>
<p>The Ancient Cistern was nothing like any of the other Temples he had been in. The beautifully deserted dungeon was bright, colorful, calming. He almost had <em>fun</em> going through this one. (well, as long as he avoided the cursed catacombs)</p>
<p>He had the idol (for once, not a key), and was out of the dark, ready to keep going. The flame would be in the room above the ceiling. He knew by now to expect one last fight.</p>
<p>He did not expect Ghirahim to be waiting for him <em>outside</em> the door.</p>
<p>"You certainly are persistent." The demon chuckled as he descended the steps, Link feeling much more trapped now that the platform he was standing on had risen to fit inside a much smaller room. Oh, how he missed the large, open spaces from their previous encounters. </p>
<p>"I know I promised you your punishment would be the next time we met, but unfortunately I'm very busy right now, trying to find how I can still resurrect the demon king. And whose fault is that, hmm?"</p>
<p>Link didn't answer, just glared as he backed himself into the wall. Ghirahim kept walking closer. </p>
<p>"What's this? This is new." The demon gestured to the item in Link's hand. He hadn't been able to put it away after using it to raise the platform before being cornered.</p>
<p>"It's a whip."</p>
<p>"Oh? It's such a shame I keep finding you at these inopportune times. I'll have to keep it in mind when I finally get to destroy you." Ghirahim was so very close now, his grin far too amused. Link barley resisted the whimper when his hand reached out to cup his chin.</p>
<p>"I'd hate to waste this opportunity. I'm just so short on time, though." He murmured, pressing Link against the wall.</p>
<p>Link meant to say, "So am I", or "I don't have time for this, either", but what came out was, "That didn't stop you before."</p>
<p>Ghirahim looked mildly impressed. "Eager, are we? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a short break." He slid his hand behind Link's neck, leaning forward, but in the cramped space his fingers brushed against the hilt of his sword not covered by the sheath.</p>
<p>"Master Link, I have—" </p>
<p>Fi didn't finish, surprised by what she found. Link's eyes were wide with fear at having been caught. Annoyance growing, Ghirahim rolled his eyes with an over exaggerated groan.</p>
<p>"Can't you make her shut up?" </p>
<p>If it offended the sword spirit, she didn't show it. Instead, she floated a step forward.</p>
<p>"You will leave Master Link alone."</p>
<p>Ghirahim turned away from Link, leaving him to worry by himself.</p>
<p>"Or what? You'll hit me with your sleeves? You never did learn to fight on your own." </p>
<p>With no warning, she spun around in a perfect pirouette, extending her leg at the last moment to kick Ghirahim with enough force to knock him off balance.</p>
<p>"Ow! Fuck!" The demon hissed, clutching the side of his face she had caught with her heel. Rage growing, he summoned his daggers with a snap.</p>
<p>"You will leave Master Link alone." Even with her emotionless monotone, Fi sounded more threatening this time. Link had to act.</p>
<p>Stepping between the two, he held his arms out to protect Fi from Ghirahim. A stupid decision, there was nothing stopping the demon from attacking him, but it felt right.</p>
<p>"Stop, don't fight each other!" He yelled, knowing it would do no good.</p>
<p>"Call off your guard dog and I'll play nicely." Ghirahim growled, the glowing daggers shaking as he held them in place. Link gently lowered his arms, as not to startle anyone, and slowly turned to Fi, but still kept Ghirahim in his sight.</p>
<p>"Fi, I. . . I can handle this. Please leave us alone." </p>
<p>Fi did not immediately move. Instead, she spoke to Link, never taking her eyes off the demon.</p>
<p>"Master Link, are you sure this is wise?" </p>
<p>Link bit at his lip. "No, but. . . please?" </p>
<p>"Just order her to leave you alone, we can't resist a direct order from our master." Ghirahim sighed impatiently. Link looked back at him, confused. What did he mean 'we'?</p>
<p>Not getting to ask or answer his question, Fi shimmered back into the sword with what could count as one last glare. As Ghirahim sighed, "Finally!", Link took the sword off and left it by the wall. After staring at it for a moment before turning back, he pulled his tunic over his head and covered it up. The tunic was coming off anyway.</p>
<p>Even though he was trying to avoid looking at Ghirahim, Link could feel him watching as he walked back to the other.</p>
<p>"There's no way out now." The demon laughed as Link came closer, still avoiding his gaze. Inches apart, neither reached out for the other.</p>
<p>"Yeah, so just make it quick." Link said, already dropping to his knees.</p>
<p>"Oh no, skychild, not anymore." The hand in his hair was gentle, teasing. "You've managed to catch my attention. We'll call this. . . a trial run, before I actually punish you. I can't hurt you too much before your time is up, that would spoil the fun."</p>
<p>Link turned his face away, staring at a blank wall. He wasn't sure if his throat could take any longer than last time.</p>
<p>Ghirahim didn't pull him back, but dropped to his level and gently pushed him against the floor. His hands were dragging his chain mail up, his shirt with it. He had opted to undress him without magic this time, apparently.</p>
<p>"I'll have you begging me for it." He whispered against his ear, teeth scratching at the tip. He pulled back, admiring the pretty blush on Link's face, as he lifted his own shirt. </p>
<p>Link stared up at him, already panting. The demon had him pinned at the hips, and though they were both still clothed there, the slight shifting as Ghirahim pulled off his gloves and arm band drove Link crazy. He wanted more. He <em>needed</em> more. </p>
<p>It came, as Ghirahim finished pulling Link's top and gloves off, lifting his arms above his head. Link kept them there, whining at the "good boy" whispered into his neck as Ghirahim's hands dropped back to his sides. The soft fingers pressed teasingly into his skin, tracing up to flick at his nipples, soon followed by his mouth. Link struggled to keep quiet as Ghirahim kept moving his attention lower. </p>
<p>His tongue was pressed up against Link's cock, but the layer of fabric between them was torture. Link was embarrassed that he whispered, "oh, please", soft and desperate, as Ghirahim dragged his pants down. </p>
<p>Once everything was off him, Link simply laid there, chest heaving, as Ghirahim sat back and admired him. He was sure he was going to start crying, feeling way too exposed and observed, trying so hard not to beg. </p>
<p>He didn't have to. Ghirahim leaned down and licked up his cock. Link moaned as the long tongue wrapped around it, not yet dragging it into his mouth. Hands pressed at his hips, sliding around to push all of him up into Ghirahim's mouth.</p>
<p>Link cried out, it was too much too fast. The vibrations around his cock were driving him insane as Ghirahim either moaned or laughed at him, he couldn't tell. Not sure what to do with his hands, Link ran them through his own hair helplessly, before apprehensively pressing one into Ghirahim's. </p>
<p>The demon was back at his tip when he did this, and he popped off with a grin.</p>
<p>"Ah ah ah, little hero, did I give you permission to do that?" </p>
<p>Link shook is head, whining softly. Ghirahim traced the tip of his finger up the side. </p>
<p>"And you were doing so well." He mockingly frowned. "What a shame."</p>
<p>His tongue was back on his cock, but he didn't drag him into his mouth. Link clapped a hand over his mouth to cover his scream when Ghirahim's tongue drifted lower. His hands were now on his lower back, hips pressing up into his mouth. As he lifted Link's bottom off the floor, Link squirmed at the feeling of Ghirahim's tongue dancing around his crease.</p>
<p>Rough fingers started to spread him apart, and Link screamed again. The tongue was now directly on his hole, dragging little circles around it and gently pressing in. Ghirahim kept teasing him, so, so gently, until Link was a whining, moaning mess. The tears had finally left his eyes, dripping down to tickle his ears at the angle of his head. </p>
<p>With a harsh squeeze to his ass, Ghirahim stretched Link open, pushing in too deep, too fast. Without anything blocking them this time, Link's screams of pleasure were much louder, music to his ears. He moved his tongue inside of Link, before pulling back out and licking between his cheeks again. </p>
<p>Link begged, "No, no, don't stop, please, please don't stop, it's so good," as Ghirahim kept repeating the action, pressing all the way in and pulling back out to tease him once more. More than once he added a slick finger, stretching him more and giving him time to whisper how good, how dirty Link was, how much of a slut Hylia had chosen for her hero. At Link's whine of, "I'm close, so close, don't stop", he ignored the boy's pleas and pulled away.</p>
<p>Link cried out at the loss. He had been a good boy, such a good boy, please don't stop, <em>please</em>. He barley noticed as Ghirahim set him back down. </p>
<p>He felt the head of his cock press against his entrance. Breathing deeply, he waited for the pressure to increase.</p>
<p>It never came.</p>
<p>"As I said, I can't hurt you too much," Ghirahim sighed, fighting to keep himself in control. "So. . . not today. Oh, but how I want you. And I will have you."</p>
<p>He shifted forward, no longer lined up with Link's hole, but pressing their erections together.</p>
<p>"All in due time." He shook his head as Link whined. Using his hand to help keep them pressed together, Ghirahim stroked them to completion.</p>
<p>Most of the mess got all over Link. Over sensitive, he cried as Ghirahim pulled him into a sitting position, hugging him close and whispering words of encouragement as he soothingly stroked his back. Link was barely aware of anything, content to just cry into Ghirahim's shoulder and ignore the confusing, guilty thoughts that tried to plague his mind. </p>
<p>As all good things do, it had to come to an end. Ghirahim had to leave before Link had regained awareness, he told himself. That was the only reason he was staying here. Link was so emotional he wouldn't remember. He didn't matter. Only the spirit maiden mattered. </p>
<p>He pretended not to hear Link's pained cry when he stood up to leave. </p>
<p>"Well, dear, that was fun, but I really must be going." He smiled, his smirk a little weaker than usual. Snapping his clothes back on, he glanced down at Link, still on the floor. He was starting to regain focus. </p>
<p>Bending back down to pet his hair and wave away the mess with his magic, Ghirahim cursed himself for doing so. <em>Leave. Now. Don't make yourself anymore attached.</em></p>
<p>"I've left you a little gift in the next room, don't try and fight it before drinking this, all right?" He pressed a red potion into Link's hand, straightening back up.</p>
<p>If he was lucky, he would never see him again. He'd be dead and Ghirahim wouldn't even have to lift a finger.</p>
<p>The thought made his stomach churn.</p>
<p>"No use staying around. I won't be so easy on you next time, remember that." Ghirahim lied once more, leaving Link to deal with the aftermath alone, again.</p>
<p>They were both in more trouble than they believed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've had a pretty good two chapters a day update schedule, but unfortunately there won't be anything tomorrow. I'm finally moving out of my dorm! Next year I'll be in an apartment!  <br/>The following two chapters will be the Fire Sanctuary, so that'll make up for no update :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Begging for Thread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter title from Beggin for Thread by BANKS</p><p>once again, most of Ghirahim's dialogue is straight out of the game</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks.</p><p>That was how long it had been since the Ancient Cistern.</p><p>Time was no longer an issue. The next time he saw Zelda, it would have only been minutes for her. As long as he occasionally checked to make sure the Imprisoned wasn't trying to escape again, everything would be fine. In the center of the Sealed Temple, the Gate of Time stood closed. There was no way to open it without getting all the sacred flames, so Ghirahim wasn't a problem. </p><p>He wasn't that much of a problem, at least.  </p><p>It was seven days before he even went to Lanayru. He couldn't face the Silent Realm again, knowing this time it would be harder. He didn't want to die again.</p><p>If there was one good thing that came out of the trials, it was learning that, no, he didn't actually want to die, thanks. Despite everything he had been told throughout this journey, he was still needed. Once, he would have kept going for the sake of Zelda alone. Now, he knew there was so much more at stake. In the two weeks that had passed, Link had spent a lot of time on Skyloft, doing odd jobs and helping anyone who looked like they needed it. He couldn't just give up on his people, his friends. He had to keep going, for their sake.</p><p>He paid off his debt at the Lumpy Pumpkin, which was nice, spent some time with Groose helping him prepare for another breach by the trapped monster, which was. . . also kind of nice, and didn't reject Peatrice's advances as she started to flirt with him. That was not so nice.</p><p>It made him feel guilty; he was only using her as a distraction. Her kind words and declarations of love could make him forget. Everything they did was more gentle than anyone had treated him in his life. A stolen kiss behind the bazaar, the brush of their hands lingering a moment too long, whispers passed off as homework advice at night. Nothing like pushing hands dragging him on adventures or forcing the air from his chest. Sneak around with her, and for just long enough he could forget the girl who was waiting. </p><p>Or him. He could forget about him.</p><p>In the two weeks since the Ancient Cistern, Link hadn't seen Ghirahim at all. That meant he faced a maze of puzzles that didn't end by fighting him, directly or indirectly. In his absence, Link had time to solidify his feelings for him. </p><p>He felt nothing for the demon, no matter how arousing his promises sounded or how good his touch felt. If anything, there was only anger; anger at being distracted, anger at him starting this, anger at how he treated him like a child in battle but thought he could still use him to entertain his sick fantasies. The next time he saw him, he wasn't going to let him win. The siren may call the sailor to their death, but their song only works when the sailor listens. </p><p>He'd rather die than fall for him again. <em>Really.</em></p><p>This anger was what led him to find the Eldin Silent Realm sooner than he had attempted Lanayru. Just three days after getting the second sacred flame, he was back in the parallel world of guardians and tears. He wished he could say he completed this one the fastest, finally feeling what he was supposed to towards his enemy, but that wasn't the case. He had to come back the next day.</p><p>Now, all that stood between him and the last flame was his own fear. There was something beyond that door, he knew that by now, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face it. Four out of five times it had been him, either waiting just inside or appearing after he thought it was over. He didn't need Fi to tell him the probability of fighting Ghirahim again (She did anyway).   </p><p>There was no going back now. Maybe, since it took him so long to get here, whatever kept pulling the two of them together would have finally stopped? He had to hope. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>"Oh, hello there Link. I see you're still  among the living. Fancy meeting you here."</p><p>Just like the first time, Ghirahim had been facing away from him. He was looking up at the mural above them, but it wasn't enough to keep his attention on it. No, he had to turn to face Link.</p><p>"We seem to bump into each other time and time again." </p><p>Link took a step back, readying his sword when Ghirahim started to raise his hand. He didn't summon a weapon just yet, but instead blew Link a kiss with a mocking wink. He was. . . too happy. Link had never seen him like this before. "It's no coincidence, though is it? You and I, we're bound by a thread of fate."</p><p>With a flip of his hair and a flourish of his arms that made Link flinch, Ghirahim smiled widely. His tongue was running along the edge of his sharpened canines.</p><p>"Look at these old drawings! Until I found these, I was upset at that little stunt the goddess's guard dog pulled at the Gate of Time." He pouted, the act not fooling Link. He needed to get out of here. "You were no help, either, such a distraction to my true mission." </p><p>When Link didn't react to his teasing, Ghirahim shook his head and continued, "Well never mind that, because these drawings suggest the existence of a second gate of time! This news has just filled my heart with rainbows!"</p><p>
  <em>Yes,</em> Link thought,<em> it was definitely time to go.</em>
</p><p>He started carefully walking back to the door he came in from. He could go back to the sky for today, come back another time once Ghirahim was bored of waiting for him. He couldn't explain it, but Ghirahim seemed. . . more dangerous, despite his colorful words. His movements were larger, more exaggerated, and something seemed more off than usual. One wrong move and he would find a dagger buried in his chest.</p><p>"I've been a busy boy, searching here and there and everywhere for the other Gate of Time." </p><p>Link had only taken two steps back when Ghirahim disappeared to who knows where. Freezing in a defensive position, Link held his sword out.  Instead of appearing behind him like he thought he would, Ghirahim was now to his side, still at a distance, kneeling as he complained in fake anguish. </p><p>"And yet, I couldn't even find a single clue. Since I know I can be honest with you, I'll admit I got a little sulky. It was frowns all around."</p><p>Again, he was gone. Waiting for a hand at his back or a whisper by his ear, Link listened, ready to fight. It never came. </p><p>"The thought of never getting my hands on that darling young girl again was, well. . . more than I can bear." His voice came from above Link, the demon perched on the platform where the mural was. Though the mention of Zelda made his blood boil, Link relaxed his fighting stance. A little less on edge, Link was breathing again. It looked like Ghirahim was just going to summon another monster to fight for him. No physical contact today. It wouldn't be hard to remember his promise to not give in to temptation.   </p><p>He pushed the slight disappointment he felt out of his mind.  </p><p>"But then! Then I found this place!"</p><p>The sudden movement startled Link. The leap that Ghirahim took off the ledge would have surely injured, if not killed, a normal human. As he disappeared with a flash of diamonds in front of his face, Link gasped. A second later, a hand was gripping his shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist.</p><p>"The prospect of a second gate of time has made me positively giggly!" Ghirahim laughed from behind him, his grip tightening. Link wouldn't make the same mistakes he had made in the past, and spun his sword behind him instead of falling forward to escape. It made no difference, the blade didn't come in contact with skin. All Ghirahim left was the pattern floating in the air. </p><p>The action didn't seem to anger him. Laughing as Link quickly turned again, Ghirahim waited until he had Link's full attention.</p><p>"That girl. . . your <em>adorable friend"</em>, he said with disgust, "will be instrumental in bringing about the revival of my master. And though I feared she was now quite beyond my reach, I despair no longer!" His excited yell was punctuated by throwing his arms out, a perfect chance for Link to hit him. Lunging forward, Link took the chance and made to slice downward. The blow never hit, and instead he felt as if he had run into a wall as Ghirahim waved him aside, throwing him to the ground.</p><p>Link scrambled to find the sword that had been knocked out of his hand, but by the time he had picked it back up, Ghirahim was stalking towards him again. He tried to get up, but Ghirahim placed a foot on his chest. Panic rising, Link did his best to not move or anger the demon as he watched his unhinged smile fade. </p><p>". . .but before we talk any further on that subject, there's still the outstanding matter of your punishment, Link."</p><p>Voice now barley a whisper, Ghirahim carefully dropped down so he was now trapping Link by his knee. <em>Don't give him what he wants. You're stronger than this</em>. His hand reached out to brush Link's face, who jerked his head away at the touch. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Ghirahim pulled back his hand.</p><p>"Do remember when I told you that the next time we met I'd make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams?" Link began to squirm beneath him, trying to get out of his hold without using force. A hand on his shoulder stopped his movement at once. "Clearly, that didn't go over well. But now that I have time. . ."</p><p>Link squeezed his eyes shut, dreading what would come next. The press of his lips on his, the bite and trickle of blood on his neck, wandering hands. . .</p><p>Nothing happened. </p><p>Ghirahim's weight was gone, and Link was able to stand up so see Ghirahim pacing a few feet away from him.</p><p>"Well, I've been thinking. Perhaps corporal punishment is a touch harsh."</p><p>Link thought he didn't react, but apparently that wasn't the case. Ghirahim chuckled softly when he stopped to look at him.</p><p>"Disappointed, are we? I might be willing to forgive and forget if you'll strike a deal."</p><p>The false calm of previous encounters was back, and Link found it wasn't any better than exaggerated happiness. </p><p>Ghirahim was still far away, but he had stopped so he was in line with Link. His hand was reaching out, as if waiting for Link to place his request in his open palm.</p><p>"All I ask is that you tell me where I can find the other Gate of Time."</p><p>Link didn't respond, didn't even shake his head. He only glared, trying to keep his breath even as he still felt the phantom press of Ghirahim on his chest.</p><p>"That's not too much to ask, is it? Oh, don't play coy, I know you know, so why don't you let me in on the fun?"</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"Tell me where the gate is and I'll go easy on you to celebrate."</p><p>Ghirahim's tone was getting angrier.</p><p>"Come now, Link. I know you like it a little rough, but really. This is pushing my limits. I'll give you what you want when you give me what <em>I</em> want."</p><p>Finally snapping, Link shouted at him and slashed his sword. "No! I don't need anything from you, and I'll never tell you!" He had told himself he wouldn't fall for him again, no matter how Ghirahim tried to seduce him. He was stronger now, the Silent Trials behind him. He was the <em>hero</em>, he couldn't give in and let his enemy toy with him.</p><p>Unfortunately, the reaction was what Ghirahim wanted. Anger dissipating, he grinned again, dropping his hand.</p><p>"Such behavior. A mischievous boy like you needs to be dealt with firmly. I must warn you, I won't go easy on you this time."</p><p>"So you've said." Link muttered under his breath. He was ready for Ghirahim to pull out his sword and get this over with, but Ghirahim had other plans.</p><p>Vanishing his cape similarly to their first fight, he held out his arms and sent a knowing smirk towards Link. His gloves disappeared, and black magic began to crawl up his arms and legs, leaving spider web crack patterns that, if possible, only made him look stronger. The new look drew attention to the cut outs on his chest and legs, the cracks tracing up and down towards. . . Link whimpered, hoping the other didn't hear him. Luckily, Ghirahim was too distracted by himself.</p><p>"Lovely, aren't they? You'll find the supple skin of my arms stronger than any armor. Doesn't their shape just leave you... breathless?" He pushed his hair out of his face, showing off the pattern that extended up from his chest to the diamond on his cheek. Running a hand down his body, drawing Link's attention dangerously low, he moaned, "Behold! Such beauty! Such a pure form! Such an exquisite physique! Such stunning features!"</p><p>It was getting harder for Link to remember his promise to himself. <em>Fight him. It has to end, you <strong>can't</strong>.</em></p><p>Ghirahim was glancing back at the wall now, but Link couldn't look away.</p><p>"Yes, I've pretty much got it all." Dark fingers drifted up to still white lips, long tongue dancing around them teasingly. "Yet, there is one teensy, tiny thing I lack," his look making Link feel like prey caught in a trap, Ghirahim watched him intensely. "Namely, mercy."</p><p>Laughter dark and mirthless, Ghirahim summoned his daggers. "Come to me Link. You and I, we're bound by that thread of fate, destined to fight. So come close! Meet me in battle, and the thread of fate that binds us shall be soaked crimson in your blood!"</p><p>Link wasted no time to make the first move. He ran forward as Ghirahim held his arm out, just like last time. In his anger, Link didn't notice the daggers to either side of him. When he went to attack, missing and only succeeding in fighting the air, one targeted him and shattered off his shield. Startled, Link took a step back.</p><p>He didn't need much time to regather himself. Drawing back up to slash down again, Link continued to fight. He had forgotten about Ghirahim's ability to grab his blade, but it didn't matter. When Ghirahim came in contact with the metal, he hissed, drawing back. His concentration on holding the other dagger ready was broken, and it clattered to the ground.</p><p>"I see you've also been busy. I'm surprised the sacred flames haven't given up burning after thousands of years."</p><p>Disturbed by this new complication, Ghirahim held his hand back out to block Link. Now, it was protected by a barrier of red lightning, shielding itself from the glow of the Goddess White Sword. Before now, Link hadn't seen much difference in the upgraded versions of the Goddess Sword. The new ability to ward off whatever magical armor Ghirahim had boosted his confidence. It looked like he wouldn't be able to hurt him where he had the red energy field, but anywhere else? Fair game. The demon would bleed. </p><p>Of course, he had to hit him first. This was easier said than done. With the new daggers (four, now) at Ghirahim's sides, it was harder for Link to slice away from his hand without hitting them and slowing his momentum enough to let Ghirahim make a grab for his sword. He evaded his grasp, but finally slipped up.</p><p>"We're the same, aren't we?" Ghirahim grinned, fingers closed around the blade. The red energy around his hand crackled from the strain of light magic.</p><p>"I'm nothing like you!" Link snapped, wrenching the sword from Ghirahim's hand. The motion sent Link stumbling back, the scrape of metal against the ground louder than Link's cries.</p><p>"Hmm. I bet you can't wait to kill me." Ghirahim remarked, still in that infuriatingly calm voice.</p><p>"You bet I can't! You kidnapped my friend, you tried to kill her and now you're trying to kill me!"</p><p>"Because I was told to. Because I'm following the orders of a higher power than me, because I have no choice. Why do you chase after a girl you barley know anymore? Why do you slaughter the monsters that get in your way? Why are you fighting back?"</p><p>Link brought his sword down on Ghirahim in anger, but the monster in front of him just blocked the blow with his hand. </p><p>"Because I have to! I have no choice! I—"</p><p>"Neither do I, Link?" Stepping back, the demon circled his hands, a ring of dagger spinning around him. He summoned two swords this time, waiting for Link to make a move.</p><p>"Just give in. It'll be easier."</p><p>The first line of daggers were easy to deflect. Link was even able to send some back his way. The second row caught him off guard, a few grazing his arms, and by the time Ghirahim had sent a third line Link wasn't prepared. His fighting growing sloppy from anger and frustration, he missed the swing altogether, and just barley was able to duck out of the way in time. Distracted, it was easy for Ghirahim to teleport behind him, trapping him with his swords crossed over his chest. </p><p>"I've won again." His breath was just next to his ear. </p><p>"So unless you've changed your mind about our little affair, I'll be taking my prize."</p><p>Link struggled in his hold, crying out as the blades pressed harder. They didn't break skin, blocked by chain mail and fabric, but the pressure hurt.</p><p>"Is this little struggle because you think you have to keep fighting to prove your courage, or are you really against giving in to your desires? If it's the former, I'm tiring of the act, skychild. I'd be just as happy to kill you." Ghirahim growled. Link clawed at the hands holding the blades.</p><p>"I don't want anything to do with you!"</p><p>"Really? Pity. I've had so much time to think about what I'm going to do with you."</p><p>"I don't. . . want. . ." Link softly cried, losing the battle with himself.</p><p>"Shhh. Give yourself what you want. I won't even pester you for answers anymore."</p><p>"Please, I. . ." </p><p>"There, there. You're no fun to play with when you're like this. I think it's best to leave you to break in peace." Ghirahim vanished his swords, stepping back from Link. "It's not how I expected to rid myself of you, but it'll do."</p><p>"No!" Link cried, hold on his sword dropping. He spun around to wrap his arms around Ghirahim's neck.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Don't leave, please, I. . ."</p><p>"Yes, Link?"</p><p>Trapped in his hold once more, Link took a deep breath before staring into his eyes. <em>Don't give in to him. Don't give in. Don't. . . stop.</em></p><p>"I want you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me, reading any of Ghirahim's dialogue in this scene (i.g. fills my heart with rainbows, makes me positively giggly): I am very uncomfortable with the energy we're creating in the studio today</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hatefuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is from Hatef--k by The Bravery</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't—oh, <em>fuck! There, please, there!</em>—this doesn't mean I—no, no, no <em>come back</em>—this means nothing! I could still—hmmMM that's <em>too much, too much</em>—I could still fight you! Just because you. . . because you. . . this isn't surrendering!" </p><p>Ghirahim pulled his fingers out of Link to swat at his ass. The sharp pain startled him, but he was whispering "do that again" before he could catch himself. Ghirahim may have been laughing at him, but he followed the request anyway.</p><p>"Really? Because, right now, it definitely seems as if I've already won."</p><p>He wouldn't admit it, but Ghirahim was right. </p><p>The minute he stopped fighting, he was pinned to the wall in a flash of diamonds. He didn't have time to protest before the demon's mouth was on his, pushing his tongue against his lips to force his way inside. Link's halfhearted struggle didn't last long, and soon he was fighting back in another, enthusiastic way as he wrapped his legs around Ghirahim's waist.</p><p>They continued to trade insults as they toppled to the ground, clawing at each other's clothing. Ghirahim hadn't been pleased at that, so he trapped Link's arms with a warning growl. Desperate for more, Link had fought his hold until Ghirahim gave up and tied them behind his back with the diamond chains he seemed to be so fond of. </p><p>Link tried to remain defiant when Ghirahim pulled him up from the ground to his knees, stepping away to circle him, insults sounding like compliments as they left his lips. It was hard not to gasp when Ghirahim stopped and kneeled behind him, fingers pressing at his lips as the other hand started to slide up this tunic. With a whispered, "biting will only hurt you more than me" and sharp nails dragging across his chest, Ghirahim slipped three into Link's mouth. </p><p>Link obediently sucked on them, and Ghirahim rewarded him. He pinched and toyed with him, easily taking off his tunic and all his accessories with simple magic. Impatient, he drew away from Link, pressing him forward onto the floor. He had waited so long for this, he wasn't going to waste anymore time. </p><p>The feeling of the cool stone floor against his abused chest turned Link on, but it was nothing compared to when Ghirahim finally removed his pants. Over exposed, being spread apart by smooth, dark hands over his round bottom, Link could barley keep himself from begging for more. He had tried his best to look back at him, to continue to glare and make his resentment known, but from this new position he had little control.</p><p>Now, Link was face down on the temple floor, spreading his legs to allow Ghirahim access as he begged and moaned for him. <em>So much for "I'd rather die than fall for you again".</em> </p><p>The slender fingers that entered him were slick with his own spit and something else, whatever Ghirahim had used last time to make it easier. After Ghirahim had left a few more pink hand prints on his behind, they went right back to pressing in, pulling at the rim and stretching him out, barely going deep enough to give Link any satisfaction. </p><p>"Just hurry the fuck up." He demanded, met once again with a slap and an empty hole.</p><p>"If you don't shut up, I'll make this infinitely worse. I could fuck you with one of these, how would you like that?" Ghirahim purred. Link heard the soft chime of magic next to his ear, and felt the press of a dagger at the base of his neck. <em>He wouldn't</em>.</p><p>"Oh yes, I would." Ghirahim grinned, reading his thoughts. The tip trailed down his spine and over his arms, teasingly scratching but not pressing hard enough to draw blood. At his tailbone, Ghirahim flipped it around to tap the handle against him. </p><p>"I'd rather not ruin you before I got a chance." The demon sighed, sending the weapon away. Link released the breath he didn't know he was holding, and once again tried to twist and glare at Ghirahim.</p><p>"Hmm, yes, keep squirming like that, dear, you're getting better at this!" He praised, leaning forward to be over top of Link now. His cock was pressed right outside of Link's entrance, brushing up against it with every little movement. Frustrated, Link pushed back, trying to raise his hips as high as possible. He wasn't going to be left wondering and wanting like last time.</p><p>"My, my, so needy. Is there something you want?" Ghirahim cooed, tangling a hand in Link's hair to keep him still. Link gritted his teeth. He refused to beg anymore.</p><p>With no response, Ghirahim tightened his grip on Link's hair. "I asked you a question. I expect an answer." He accentuated his warning by pressing the head of his cock into Link, but leaving it at his stretched rim as Link bucked back.</p><p>"I thought we were passed this disobedience, darling. I'm already punishing you for getting in my way, do I need to add insubordination to the list?"</p><p>Link shook his head, but less at the question and more at trying to break free from Ghirahim's grip.</p><p>"I'm not your slave, I don't have to listen to you or follow your orders." He hissed, though it would have been more powerful had he not still been trying to get more of Ghirahim inside him.</p><p>"It seems Hylia never taught <em>her</em> playthings proper respect." </p><p>The force with which Ghirahim finally entered Link was, honestly, painful. Though he had spent time preparing him, Link could only feel that something this big was never meant to fit. The press of Ghirahim's hips against softer flesh gave him a small comfort. He couldn't go deeper than this. </p><p>Evidently the harsh thrust had been too much for Ghirahim as well, as he had stopped abruptly and was groaning, hand leaving Link's hair to steady himself against the floor. He started to pull back out, more gentle this time (but still rough). Link squeezed his eyes shut and whined at the feeling.</p><p>"You're going to pay, you're going to listen to me, <em>you're mine</em>," Ghirahim whispered darkly, starting a pattern of harsh thrust in, slow drag out. Link's head was too fuzzy as the pain started blending into pleasure to completely comprehend his words. </p><p>After one particularly hard thrust, Link cried out in ecstasy. Ghirahim had. . . he wasn't sure <em>what</em> he had done, but he had done <em>something</em>. The demon above him laughed, leaving his cock buried deep inside Link, but rolled his hips, pressing up against that spot again.</p><p> "Here? Do you like that, Link? Do you want more?" He mocked, dragging back out as Link whined. Any protest (or dignity) Link was still hanging onto left him. </p><p>"Yes! Please, oh, please, again." He pleaded, flexing the muscles in his ass to try and keep Ghirahim inside of him.  </p><p>"Oh, so now you're begging? I don't know, all you've done so far is cause me more pain than you're worth, you little brat. Why should I reward you?"</p><p>Link whined and tugged at the diamond bonds holding his arms. </p><p>"I—I won't—<em>please,</em> just. . . Ghirahim—<em>Lord</em> Ghirahim, I'm sorry, I. . ." He cried, unable to form a full sentence, but trying to please Ghirahim anyway. Taking a deep breath, thoughts still scattered as Ghirahim never stopped moving, Link moaned out, "Sure, sure, I'm yours, just please do that again! You win, I'll stop fighting!"</p><p>Laughing sadistically, Ghirahim gave Link what he wanted. Angled just right to keep hitting that spot again and again, Link cried as he came long and hard on the floor beneath him, barley any energy left to keep holding himself up. He was so tired, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.</p><p>Ghirahim wasn't done with him. Pulling him so he was sitting on his cock, arms wrapped around his chest, Ghirahim continued to pound into Link relentlessly. He wasn't paying much attention to the whispers next to his ear, but he could vaguely make out "you're mine" and "good boy", repeated with other praises as Ghirahim kissed and bit at his neck. It was too much. Everything felt sore, too sensitive, he was shaking and whimpering and crying. Twisting him around to face each other, Ghirahim kissed him and licked away his tears, still fucking him.</p><p>Link had just enough energy left to feel embarrassed when he cried out as he started to slip, weakly squeezing his thighs to try and keep seated in Ghirahim's lap now that the demon's hands weren't holding him up. As soon as he heard the snap, the diamonds holding his arms fell away and Link threw them around Ghirahim's shoulders. </p><p>He didn't think it was possible, but he was getting hard again. Link's cock was now pressed between them, and the over sensitivity combined with the how it slid against their bodies in his own cum had him going over the edge again. Ghirahim cooed how obedient he was being, a perfect little slut taking his cock so well.</p><p>As his grip on Ghirahim's shoulders weakened, the demon gently led him down to the floor again, this time with his back against the tile. Pulling his legs up, keeping him pressed nearly in half, Ghirahim started losing any control he was trying to maintain as he rocked Link through another orgasm. This time, at Link's soft cry and the tightening of his ass, Ghirahim followed him, falling apart as he shot white hot release inside of Link. Dropping down to the floor with him, Ghirahim rolled to his side and pulled him close, watching as his pretty little toy succumbed to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>When Link woke up, he was still on the floor of the temple, naked and wrapped in the arms of a demon. He had no idea how long he had been out, no windows to let in light and show him the time of day. </p><p>"Don't worry, I didn't let you sleep too long." Ghirahim sighed, petting his hair. He pulled them both into a sitting position, pushing Link away. Still sleep addled, Link didn't protest. </p><p>He watched as the demon stood up to leave, back in his outfit complete with cape, and didn't even bother denying himself the disappointment he felt. The only thing that was left to remind him it happened was the sore feeling all over his body and several cuts from their battle, the bleeding stopped.</p><p>Looking back at the demon, who hadn't left yet, Link waited for him to say something. </p><p>Ghirahim smirked down at him. "So? Are you going to tell me where the Gate of Time is?"</p><p>"You said you wouldn't bother me about it!"</p><p>"And <em>you</em> said I won, you'd stop fighting."</p><p>Link crossed his arms and glared. When Ghirahim titled his head and whispered, "cute", he only got angrier. </p><p>"You know I only said that so you'd. . ." Link trailed off, blush returning to his face.</p><p>"I guess we're both liars."</p><p>Sighing in defeat Ghirahim held up a hand to examine his glove. The black webbing was gone.</p><p>"Well, you know, I can't believe a human like you could ever fight me, you've awakened a wrath that will burn for eons, eternity of torment and all that. I'll be seeing you again, skychild."</p><p>The diamonds were back, and Ghirahim was gone.</p><p>"We're bound by a red thread."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I was dissociating the whole time i wrote this chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lay All Your Love On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's gay pining time!!!!</p>
<p>Title is Lay All Your Love On Me by ABBA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link left the surface as soon as he got the final Sacred Flame. Now that he had the Master Sword, the only thing stopping him from getting back to Zelda was nightfall.</p>
<p>He didn't go back to Skyloft immediately. He wasn't sure he could face anyone after what happened. Instead, he flew to one of the small, deserted islands, and watched as the sun set below the clouds. Just him and his thoughts. The sky grew dark, yet he still didn't call his bird. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. It seemed so long ago that he would climb to the top of the academy to watch the stars, whispering to Zelda secrets that didn't matter now. Alone out here, Link laid in the grass, wondering where they went wrong.</p>
<p>For a while, he sat there, staring at the faint outline and orange glow of Skyloft in the dark. In another world, another lifetime, he was back there, worry free, finishing school. He and Zelda would graduate together, they'd both become knights, and they'd spend the rest of their days doing. . .what, exactly? Stopping people from flying at night and catching the dumb kids who jumped off anywhere other than a platform? The dream didn't sound as appealing anymore, not now that he knew there was so much more to do with life. He supposed when all this was over they'd probably do more of the same, except now they'd have the surface to explore. It wasn't. . . it wasn't what he wanted.</p>
<p>So what <em>did</em> he want?</p>
<p>He glanced sideways at the sword, knowing she couldn't read his thoughts but still wary. He knew exactly what he wanted, he just wasn't ready to accept it. </p>
<p>There was no harm in imaging, though, right? He could fantasize without really meaning it? He could look at Skyloft and think, hey, what if?</p>
<p>What if Ghirahim gave up? What if Ghirahim gave up trying to raise Demise, gave up fighting him or Zelda, gave up pretending he wanted to kill Link. What if, when it was all over and Demise was sealed for good, Ghirahim admitted defeat and surrendered peacefully? No one else would trust him, but Link would. He'd argue with Zelda if he had to, but in this fantasy, she gave in easily. The others followed soon after. He'd bring Ghirahim back to Skyloft, and he'd move out of his little dorm room into a real house, with all his carvings and plants decorating the shelves, the Master Sword hung up to rest in a special place. He wondered what else would decorate their little space, a one room apartment across the river. With him. Maybe they'd eventually relocate to the surface, but for a while, they'd live up here. They'd wake up to each other, run errands together, fall asleep in each other's arms. Link would still become a knight, but now his only job would be making sure the demon he had adopted didn't hurt anyone. Other than him. In this fantasy, Ghirahim was still Ghirahim, even if he had uncharacteristically surrendered.  And that would mean. . .</p>
<p>Skyloft wasn't very open about that kind of stuff. Most adults were happily married anyway, and didn't need to mess around and try anything new (and then tell anyone about it, at least). Same-sex relationships weren't frowned upon, at least, but Link couldn't think of anyone living there today that actually had one. Any books in the library were practical, just anatomy and logistics, and didn't go into much more detail than 'this is how to reproduce'. </p>
<p>There were rumors, of course, that came with putting all the teenagers in one place and telling them "don't do this". Zelda didn't know who had her room before her, but the tunnel above it connected to the air vent was there for a reason. She hadn't used it for that, mostly using it for sneaking out onto the roof and sneaking Link into her room at night to just talk, but she wasn't stupid. Karane had found hand drawn pictures in the dust jackets of books no one ever read, vaguely dirty shapes and short, almost illegible paragraphs describing them in detail. The older knights joked about the best places to hook up, and it was always a challenge for couples to find the most risky place to mess around.</p>
<p>If he got Ghirahim up here, Link would have them beat. Being one of the only people who knew about the secret rooms in the goddess statue—that was a terrible thought, he could never disgrace such a holy place like that, especially not since he now knew Hylia supposedly did exist and he was her chosen hero, she really didn't need to know about Ghirahim bending him over the sword pedestal and whispering to him about how lucky he was to destroy the hero in his goddess's own temple, just like at the Fire Sanctuary, that having him like this was enough for him to forget about Demise, forget about Hylia, forget about this stupid quest and the Gate of Time and— </p>
<p>It was just a fantasy.</p>
<p>That was all it was.</p>
<p>The lights on Skyloft flickered softly. The cool wind blew about the tiny island, and Link was brought back to reality. The memory of chiming and diamonds faded from his imagination.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>That. . . that was his imagination, right?</p>
<p>Rolling over to sit up, Link squinted in the dark. He thought. . . there was no way. Ghirahim couldn't get up here, if he could there would have been no reason for the tornado that started this, and he would have taken Zelda away sooner. He couldn't be here, right?</p>
<p>"I would have thought you'd be more alert, hero."</p>
<p>Startled, Link twisted around to see the demon behind him. He was sitting near the edge, everything about him reflecting the moonlight, just like the first time Link saw him at night. He wasn't threatening, waving at Link and smiling, but that was how it always started, wasn't it?</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Link asked incredulously, tensing but not reaching for his sword. The soft glow of the Master Sword came from his left, one somersault away. Warily, he shifted around to face Ghirahim.</p>
<p>"I'm checking in on you. Generally, it's considered rude to leave your partner naked and bleeding after playing with them, even if you are enemies. I am a lord, you know. Such bad manners are unbecoming of someone of my station. I wouldn't want you think I was taking advantage of you."</p>
<p>The demon winked, and Link felt his face heat up. Ignoring his teasing, Link continued his interrogation.</p>
<p>"How did you get up here anyway? Why are you even here?"</p>
<p>"I just told you, skychild, I'm making sure you're okay. Your world isn't out of my range of teleportation, it's just a bit of a stretch of my powers. You should feel honored I'm visiting."</p>
<p><em>Yeah, that was not exactly what he was feeling.</em> Falling back into the grass, Link stared back up at the sky and snapped, "Well, I'm fine, so, you can leave now. Bye."</p>
<p>He heard a soft rustle of the plants, and Ghirahim was laying on his stomach next to him, watching as Link glared at the stars. The boy didn't flinch when he reached a hand out to trace aimless patterns over his chest.</p>
<p>"But I just got here," he pouted, smiling as Link huffed, "aren't you happy to see me?"</p>
<p>"No, not really. If you're here to fuck, I can't do it again." </p>
<p>Turning his head away from Ghirahim, Link sighed out, "Not so soon, at least."</p>
<p>Ghirahim was chuckling softly beside him. "I wasn't planning on it, dear, but I'm ecstatic to know that's what you think about when around me."</p>
<p>Link didn't respond, but didn't try to get Ghirahim to leave again. He was confused, but his presence was oddly comforting. He would have guessed it was just because it felt good to not be alone. </p>
<p>"I see you have the Master Sword again."</p>
<p>Link nodded but didn't respond to Ghirahim's attempt at small talk. The demon didn't anger, but seemed disappointed as Link ignored him.</p>
<p>"It's strange, seeing her again. I thought I was the only one left from that era."</p>
<p>Link tensed. He wanted to know more about the first hero, he wanted real answers, but at what cost?</p>
<p>". . . tell me about it." He demanded.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"The Era of the Goddess. Did you know the first hero?"</p>
<p>Ghirahim smiled as Link turned back to face him.</p>
<p>"Well, not personally. I don't believe there was ever a time I came in contact with him when I was. . . not with my master."</p>
<p> He stopped to think.</p>
<p>"He came into play much later in the war, Hylia's secret weapon. He didn't do much, in the end, her majesty was the one to seal my master and he died in her arms. I did have the honor of dealing the fatal blow." Ghirahim grinned, watching as Link squirmed. "It was always more about how he'd use the Blade of Evil's Bane to finally kill the demon king, how he'd rise again along with the goddess in a new era."</p>
<p>"Tell me how I'm like him." Link scooted closer, reaching out to grab the Master Sword. He thought it was done with the power-ups, but no one had referred to it as the 'Blade of Evil's Bane' yet. Just another question no one would answer.</p>
<p>"Demanding, are we? Oh, I don't know. You both have yellow hair and green clothes. You share that hideous hat. You run stupidly into danger. You're constantly screaming." Ghirahim shrugged, coming up with what little similarities he could think of. He wasn't lying, the only contact he had with the First Hero was as a sword. "I think what matters most is how you're not like him."</p>
<p>Link tilted his head. "How so?" He asked, sitting right next to him now, practically leaning against his side. </p>
<p>"Well, you're a lot smaller. Softer. You didn't suffer as he did. And I can tell you he didn't have this, or this, or this. . ." Ghirahim started pointing out every freckle across the bridge of Link's nose with light taps. He giggled. "Your eyes are a different shade of blue. Your hair is gold, not straw. Your lips are. . ." Ghirahim pressed a kiss to them. "Better. Much more kissable."</p>
<p>Sighing as he cupped Link's face, Ghirahim continued, "You're younger. You haven't given up. You're naive, and hopeful, with a strength I wouldn't have thought possible. You're not just fighting for your goddess and a people that imprisoned you unjustly, you're fighting for friends, family. You're more dangerous than he could ever wish to be." His voice had dropped low. They were so close, Link's eyes wide with wonder, when Ghirahim whispered, </p>
<p>"Your death will be far grander than anything he could have ever dreamed of."  </p>
<p>Link darted away abruptly. He couldn't bear to look at Ghirahim's predatory grin, to think of how one wrong move and he would meet his end at the demon's merciless blade. Ghirahim didn't continue with his comparison. They sat in silence, waiting for the other to make a move. Ghirahim was the impatient one, done with Link's sulking first. </p>
<p>"Why are you out here anyway? It's late, I would think you would have returned to your bed by now."</p>
<p>"I can't fly at night. The evening patrol would be on my ass, and I already have a criminal record, I don't need to pay any more fines or repay my debts by selling my body—Not like that, I just meant through manual labor, asshole."</p>
<p>Link playfully shoved Ghirahim as the demon laughed, more genuine than Link had heard from him before. He looked so beautiful in the moonlight, face not marred by his usual insulting smirk. Link sighed as he watched the wind blow through his hair, uncovering the side of his face he so often kept hidden. Just for a moment, he could forget. . .</p>
<p>No. That was too dangerous.</p>
<p>Once Ghirahim had stopped laughing, moving out of range of Link's feeble attack, he looked back over at the scowling boy.</p>
<p>"The hero has a criminal record? Scandalous." He smiled at him, hoping Link would continue to play along with his flirting, but said hero rolled to face away from him. It was too much to hope they could get along. <em>I shouldn't even be here</em>, Ghirahim thought, looking out passed the clouds at the skychild's home island, <em>you can't fight fate.</em></p>
<p>With a more somber tone, Ghirahim addressed Link again.</p>
<p>"Still not going to tell me where the gate is?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"It would make things a lot easier for the both of us."</p>
<p>"It would."</p>
<p>Frustrated, Ghirahim turned to face him again.</p>
<p>"Link, I don't think you understand. No matter what you do, I <em>will</em> find a way to bring back my master." Hugging his knees to his chest, Ghirahim whispered, "I have no choice. If there's a way to bring him back, it is inevitable I will find it."</p>
<p>Link was moving to get up now. With nowhere to go, he had to face Ghirahim again. </p>
<p>"Why do you want him back? Don't you like the surface? You're the 'demon lord who presides over this land', why would you want to bring its destruction? Don't you want. . ."</p>
<p>Link trialed off, unsure of where he was going. He wanted to ask "Don't you want me?", but the answer would hurt, either yes or no. His fantasies of peace would never come to pass. </p>
<p>Ghirahim was getting angered now. He stood up, facing down Link, who returned his stare with just as much energy. </p>
<p>"I. Have. <em>No. <strong>Choice.</strong>"</em> Gesturing towards the Master Sword lying in the grass, he hissed, "Does your precious spirit ever question an order? Does she stop and consider the morality of death when her blade slaughters those who go against her master? Have <em>you</em> ever considered going against the wishes of a goddess that hasn't been seen for millennia?" </p>
<p>Pushing Ghirahim away, Link agitatedly turned to the edge. "Yes, I have, <em>actually.</em> Unlike Fi, I'm not an emotionless hunk of metal, I feel regret and fear and. . . other stuff." Link blushed as he nervously ruffled the back of his hair. "The point is I'm <em>human</em>, and I don't know a lot about demons, but from what I've encountered, you're more like me than her!"</p>
<p>"You will never understand."</p>
<p>Ghirahim's voice was cold, a cold anger that startled Link. He could deal with explosive, <em>furious! outraged! sick with anger!</em>, but this? He turned back, suddenly very scared to be stuck on this tiny island with no way off.</p>
<p>"You think I don't have my own selfish desires? I don't want to kill you, Link, but I want doesn't matter! It never has! I'm trying—" Ghirahim stopped himself, taking a deep breath. </p>
<p>"Skychild, you and I both know this will only end with our blood on the other's blade, and I'm trying to keep yours off of me—I mean I'm trying to end this without your blood on. . . I'm trying to give you a way out before you die on Demise's sword."</p>
<p>
  <em>He won't use me to hurt you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll kill you myself.</em>
</p>
<p>"Don't worry, that will never happen." Link scoffed, picking back up the Master Sword. He would rather take his chances avoiding the night patrol than stay here. </p>
<p>"No, it won't. I'll make sure of it." Ghirahim whispered under his breath, and Link didn't hear. Link was just about to call for his bird, when Ghirahim grabbed his wrist and whispered, "Wait."</p>
<p>Link gave him a look that conveyed, "you have three seconds to explain", and Ghirahim sighed. </p>
<p>"I can take you home. It'll be easier for you to avoid getting caught at night or whatnot." </p>
<p>Link considered the option. Ghirahim hadn't hurt him so far, and since no one on Skyloft was getting in his way, he didn't have a reason to hurt them. . . he would like to avoid the night patrol. Despite being Hylia's chosen hero he was still expected to follow school rules when he was there. </p>
<p>"Fine." He gave in, and let Ghirahim wrap an arm around him, carefully avoiding the Master Sword strapped to his back. He wouldn't make that mistake again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They appeared on the Plaza, deserted now that the day's activities were over. The hold around Link lingered a few seconds longer than it should have, before Ghirahim pulled away and stepped toward the platform.</p>
<p>"Well, hero, I guess this is goodbye."</p>
<p>"WAit! Uh, you don't, hmm, have to. . ." Link stuttered, mentally kicking himself for speaking up. One moment he wanted Ghirahim here, the next he <em>was</em>, but Link was telling him to leave, and now he was. . . what? Trying to get the demon to spend the night with him? This wasn't some fun sleepover with Zelda, this was inviting a monster into his bed, a hookup gone wrong, a mistake in the making. </p>
<p>There was no one to stop him.</p>
<p>"You could stay." Link whispered, hopeful. "We can both just forget about this. . . for a night."</p>
<p>Ghirahim looked beautifully confused. His pretty white lips were parted with a question on the tip of his tongue, his dark eyes wide and surprised. Link giggled as he grabbed his wrist and started pulling him toward the academy. "C'mon, just. . . we can have one night. You want me to fight against my goddess? I can do that long enough to pretend things are different. It won't hurt anyone."</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, but it will.</em>
</p>
<p>Ghirahim followed after Link, stopping when the boy ducked under lighted windows and hid behind trees, avoiding being seen by any wandering strangers. It was odd seeing him like this, the chosen hero sneaking about like a criminal. More than once Link stopped to watch a animal pass, explaining how the 'remlit' was friendly, really, they just went feral around demonic energy at night. The spiked tail and sharp teeth on the thing made him question if they were ever 'friendly'.</p>
<p>Once they were safely inside the building, having entered through a side door in a dark hallway, Link leaned against the wall to relax.</p>
<p>"It's late, everyone should be asleep, even my suite mate, Fledge." </p>
<p>He guided Ghirahim to a small room, and once they were inside, Link gently pressed him to the wall and kissed him.</p>
<p>"See? I can be naughty if I want to." He laughed, the soft sound causing Ghirahim to smile.</p>
<p>"Oh, trust me, I know. What a menace you must be to those who have to deal with you everyday."</p>
<p>Link pushed his wandering hands away with a playful 'stop', stepping back into the dark room. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm still a mess from earlier today." He whispered, cheeks darkening. Ghirahim rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>At Link's invitation, the demon sat on his bed while Link walked over to his closet. He turned back, hesitant, before whispering, "I need to change. Do you mind?"</p>
<p>Though he raised an eyebrow at him, Ghirahim looked away anyway. "Nothing I haven't seen before." He licked his lip as Link glared at him, shirt halfway off.</p>
<p>When Link was done, Ghirahim felt the bed rock behind him. He was surprised to feel Link's bare skin against him, his half-hard cock pressed to his back. </p>
<p>"I thought you said. . ."</p>
<p>"Well, I changed my mind." Link giggled, arms wrapping around his shoulders. "Please, just don't. . . I can't take anything inside me."  </p>
<p>A plan forming, Ghirahim twisted to press Link into the sheets, above him. "Don't worry, darling. Let me do something you'll never forget." </p>
<p>Ghirahim leaned down to kiss Link, holding his arms up over his head. Keeping them pressed there with one hand, he used the other to rid himself of his clothes, grinding their erections together. When he pulled back, Link's hands tied to keep them there, he smugly grinned down at the hero. Running a hand along his chest to tease his own nipples, Ghirahim reached the other hand behind himself.</p>
<p>Link looked adorably confused until he realized what Ghirahim was doing. The demon tried to maintain his cocky attitude, but it was hard for him to not gasp as he thrust two fingers into himself.  Steadying himself with one hand on Link's chest, he began to scissor them as he prepared.</p>
<p>Link was tugging at his bonds, trying to lift his sore hips to meet Ghirahim's. When his efforts barely worked, the other shook his head dismissively, teasing smile on his lips. Taking pity on him, Ghirahim waved the diamonds away as he massaged his hole.</p>
<p>"I'll let you play along." He whispered, adding a third finger. It had been some time since he had last done this, and he hissed at the feeling. </p>
<p>Once Link saw the look of pain leave Ghirahim's face, he snuck his hand between the two. Ghirahim noticed, of course, but didn't say anything, thinking he was going for his own neglected cock. He certainly wasn't expecting to feel Link's fingers next to his own.</p>
<p>The demon gasped loudly as Link prodded at his rim, feeling around but not dipping in. At the sound, Link looked warily over to the thin temporary wall, afraid they had been too loud. Before he made his next move, he leaned up at the same time as pulling Ghirahim down into a kiss, softening the moan as he hooked a fourth finger into Ghirahim. </p>
<p>"I won't last long if you do that." Ghirahim whispered against his skin, eyes heavy with lust. After a few more thrusts against his walls and Link's finger, he pulled out, wiping the excess lubricant across Link's cock. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he sat himself on the fully hard length. </p>
<p>Link had to slap a hand over his mouth to cover his own moan. It came out as more of a squeak, rolling his eyes up as Ghirahim clenched around him. The demon scoffed weakly, rolling his hips to find the long neglected spot inside of him.</p>
<p>"I tend to have that effect." He smirked, the last thing either of them said for a while. As Link helped guide his hips, Ghirahim rode him with practiced ease, doing everything he knew would drive the other to the edge. Link wasn't the biggest he had had inside of him, but he still felt <em>perfect</em>, and Ghirahim wasn't afraid to tend to his own needs. Though Link was trying to be silent, and his effort was cute enough, his skychild still let out soft little sounds of <em>oh!</em> and <em>ahhhh</em>. . . </p>
<p>Ghirahim was pleased to find Link was just as an enthusiastic participant as himself. He lifted his hips to meet Ghirahim's, seeking the warmth he provided to his cock. His fingers dug into his hips and ass, harsh enough to leave marks on his false skin. Link had closed his eyes in concentration, breath coming out in soft pants. Ghirahim smiled at what he had reduced the hero to, his tongue lolling at the sides of his mouth lazily as he flicked at pink nipples and admired his toy. </p>
<p>Though he prided himself on his stamina, it had been such a long time since he had last done something like this, and combined with the day's earlier activities, Ghirahim couldn't make himself last very long. As he felt everything tighten inside him, he cried out with blinding ecstasy, squirting across Link's chest. </p>
<p>Link whined as Ghirahim painted his chest with long, white streaks. As the demon clamped down on him, both his nails digging into his shoulders and tight passage contracting, Link felt his release coming as well. As he filled the demon with his own hot cum, he moaned out his name.</p>
<p>Coming down from their highs, Ghirahim dropped to the bed to lay next to Link. He didn't want to lose the feeling of fullness just yet. As he pet his hero's hair, Ghirahim whispered to him how wonderful he felt. </p>
<p>"Shhh, my love, that's right. Sleep now." </p>
<p>If Link had actually heard his words, he didn't respond. The blond was cuddling into his chest, the movement too much for Ghirahim's sensitive walls. Link sighed sleepily, finally resting as Ghirahim pulled the soft covers around them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>This can't keep happening.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You told yourself the last time would be it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He's not worth everything you've worked for.</em>
</p>
<p>The light was just starting to peak through Link's window, and Ghirahim still hadn't left. It felt so nice to just rest, holding someone in his arms. Link was soft, warm, sleeping. Everything he was not.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's so vulnerable. Kill him now and it will hurt less.</em>
</p>
<p>The thoughts crossed his mind, and at this point, Ghirahim couldn't tell if they were traitorous or not. He was so close to the end, he couldn't let anything distract him. </p>
<p>There would be no mercy for the boy cuddled into his chest. As Hylia's chosen hero, his death would be inevitable to reviving his master, just as he needed the spirit maiden's soul. </p>
<p>It pained him to think of what would become of the hero. If he was lucky, he'd die of natural causes, a silly mistake on the boy's part, nothing to do with him. If not. . .</p>
<p>Ghirahim would have no choice. If his blood were to be on Demise's hands, then it were to be on his as well. There was no way around it, Ghirahim would be the one to kill him. His life would fade away, and he would either watch it in his eyes or feel it through his blade. . .</p>
<p>He'd rather kill him of his own accord than powerless in his master's hold.</p>
<p>It was the illusion of a choice, the freedom he had been chasing for so many years. Keep a chosen appearance, but know your true form has been forged by the one who wields you. Hold the sword within you, given free reign, but give it up when you can't disobey. Raise the demon king and you'll be free from this  all consuming order, but you'll be once again under his control.</p>
<p>The bond tugged at the back of his mind. The Imprisoned's cage was weakening again.</p>
<p>It would be no use to have the monster escape before Ghirahim had the girl. Whatever was left of Hylia's soul was critical to bringing back his master's form, and the consequences of not having it ready would be dire.</p>
<p>He couldn't kill Link yet, the boy would buy him more time. He would lead him straight to where Hylia was hiding.</p>
<p>He couldn't be a distraction to him either. </p>
<p>Link stirred, still trapped in his hold.</p>
<p>With a promise the the next time they saw each other would truly, <em>finally</em> be the end, Ghirahim faded into diamonds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was my favorite chapter to write and kind of the whole reason I wrote this fic, the first part has been in my drafts for a long time (so it may seem a little different from the rest) and was probably just going to be a one shot, but then 2020 happened</p>
<p>It think it's kind of funny how in 90% of Ghiralink Ghirahim tops, but any other ship decided "nah this guy's a bottom"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Obsessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Obsessions by MARINA (Marina and the Diamonds at the time)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I'm still your Zelda.</em>
</p><p>But you're not, Link thought. You're <em>Hylia</em>. His questions regarding the past had been answered, but they came with too high a price. She was Hylia. She had her memories. She was locked away beyond his reach again.</p><p><em>Zelda</em> was <em>Hylia</em>. How much did she know? Did she hear the prayers whispered by the residents of Skyloft, could she see her chosen hero as he fought for her? How powerful was the goddess, now a mortal? Why couldn't <em>she</em> just finish the fight with Demise, why did it have to be him?</p><p>Link remembered Ghirahim's words.  </p><p>
  <em>He didn't do much, in the end, her majesty was the one to seal my master and he died in her arms.</em>
</p><p>If all he was made to do was die, why hadn't he already?</p><p>
  <em>It was always more about how he'd use the Blade of Evil's Bane to finally kill the demon king, how he'd rise again along with the goddess in a new era.</em>
</p><p>He held out the Master Sword, now dubbed the Blade of Evil's Bane. Link had willingly knelt to accept his duty, he had no choice anymore. Any thoughts of playing along with Ghirahim and going against her majesty's wishes were blasphemous. </p><p>They already were, but now it felt so much more sickening to think of. </p><p>Zelda. Hylia. His friend. His goddess. </p><p>There was a way out. Link didn't have to fight Demise, Hylia must have known he couldn't be able to do it. Hidden somewhere back in his time, the Triforce slept, waiting for one with an unbreakable spirit to use its power.</p><p>His spirit certainly didn't feel unbreakable.</p><p>He had fought the Imprisoned again, <em>twice</em>, the seal breaking much sooner than anticipated. He had learned the Song of the Hero, almost drowning in a flooded woods. And now? He was trapped in a prison cell in Eldin.</p><p>Some unbreakable spirit.</p><p>He had <em>nothing</em>. His sword was gone, his items were gone, his potions, his pouches, his lifelines to protect himself. </p><p>He couldn't give up, he had to find a way out of here, he had to find a way out <em>before</em> Ghirahim—</p><p>
  <em>Before Ghirahim showed up.</em>
</p><p>There would be no messing around with him this time. No giving into his taunting, leaning into his touch, being stripped so he <em>really</em> had nothing, crying helplessly as he was shoved against the bars, using his own whip against him (the crack on his bare skin echoing through the cell, the burn blossoming across his backside and leaving pretty pink marks), begging for more and when the demon would finally give in—</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>NO.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>NO, no, no, no, no, no, no.</p><p>Do NOT think about it. It won't happen. No matter how much your <em>fucking</em> twisted mind wants it, Link, <strong>it's <em>over.</em></strong> </p><p>
He's not coming to find you anyway.

</p><p>
If Ghirahim was going to make an appearance, he would have done so already. He must have known he was here, the bokoblins and informed him when they had Zelda and he was there fast enough. Ghirahim knew he was here. Ghirahim knew he was here and he didn't have time for him.
</p><p>
He should feel grateful. 
</p><p>
For now, he was stuck, and all he could do was wait for a miracle.
</p>
<hr/><p>
  Of course he was in Eldin as soon as he was told of the hero's capture. 
</p><p>
How could he not be? Link's presence disappearing from the surface was worrying (he still needed him as a guide to the spirit maiden, that was all). He was back now, and Ghirahim once again had a chance to try and get the location of the Gate of Time out of him.
</p><p>
So why was he hesitating?
</p><p>
The boy didn't know he was there, hidden away from his sight but still watching him pace around the cell. It would be so easy to offer freedom for information, but he knew Link would never give. He needed something else to entice him.
</p><p>
The way he glanced at the bars with a blush on his face was interesting enough.
</p><p>
But he couldn't be distracted again.
</p><p>
There was only one way to go about this now. Ghirahim had to set Link free without him knowing he was ever here. If he let the hero go, he would continue on his quest and lead him to the Gate. He had already been there, surely, how else would his aura leave as suddenly as the spirit maiden's, not even a faint trace left to discern? 
</p><p>
  Not as if he cared. He wasn't tracking <em>him.</em> He was just trying to get to the goddess.
</p><p>
 He couldn't waste any more time. His master was growing restless, breaking the seal too early for his plans to work. If Link was trapped here when that happened again, nothing would stop the monster from wreaking havoc upon the surface once more.
</p><p>
 It would be such a pain to get his attention back once he started rampaging. Ghirahim would never say so out loud, he loved and was devoted to every iteration of his master, but he preferred Demise in a vaguely Hylian form. Much easier to deal with.  
</p><p>
 So he was left with what looked like no choice. He had to find a way to get the skychild out of this, without alerting his minions. They would never understand the intricacies of his plans. 
</p><p>
He supposed the sword would be the best place to start.
</p><p>
Finding the damn thing would be a problem, he could never seem to track her.
</p><p>
*
</p><p>
At last, he saw the blade discarded in a cavern, avoided by all who had trapped Link. Weak things, couldn't even bear to hold it long enough to hide her. A blade as magnificent as that, one that held a spirit, deserved better treatment than a common spear. He would know.
</p><p>
Ghirahim reached out to touch the sword. This time, the pain was unbearable, he couldn't even brush against the blade without feeling the power eating at his core, stripping away the demon exterior he had worked so hard on. His hand was black, the colors of his true form spreading without his help.
</p><p>
  "So he found the goddess again." He hissed, clutching the burned hand to his chest. No wonder the bokoblins couldn't move her, if any of those feeble beings tried to wield the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane returned to her former glory, they would surely have dropped dead.
</p><p>
If possible, the chime that came from it sounded angry. 
</p><p>
"What have you done with Master Link?" The spirit asked, her face almost screwed into a frown. So she did posses the ability to act on her own! She must have been practicing. Ghirahim stepped back, holding up his uninjured arm in surrender, really not wanting to get kicked again.
</p><p>
"<em>I</em> didn't do anything, I'm trying to help him." 
</p><p>
"Why? Your statement does not adhere to any of the data I have acquired abut you."
</p><p>
"It's none of your business. I need him alive a little longer."
</p><p>
Ghirahim dropped his hand, but quickly crossed his arms to hide the edge of the diamond core peaking out from his demon form. The energy from the sword must have ebbed from his hand. 
</p><p>
"Your chest. You are. . ." Fi's face was once again neutral, and she tilted her head, trying to see what he was hiding. "It is nothing. My mistake."
</p><p>
"He needs you back, he's nothing without the Master Sword. Will you allow me to move you to a better place?" 
</p><p>
"Master Link is the only one who can wield the sword now. It is not my decision."
</p><p>
Groaning, Ghirahim flipped his hair out of his face. If the sword was going to be difficult, there was no point arguing with her.

</p><p>
"Do you have any better suggestions, oh mighty blade?" He rolled his eyes.
</p><p>
"Release him yourself."
</p><p>
"I can't do that!"
</p><p>
Fi stepped forward.
</p><p>
"Why not? It is the only plan within which Link will escape with 100% accuracy."
</p><p>
"Forget it, he can rot in there for all I care." Ghirahim made to leave, but Fi chimed in warning again.
</p><p>
"Wait. I have detected the presence of an acquaintance of Master Link's. It is a mogma that he has saved in the past, and will now feel some requirement to assist him. If you have Master Link's mogma mitts, leave them in place where they will be found. You will never have to make contact with either Link or the mogma."
</p><p>
Ghirahim pondered for a moment.
</p><p>
"You're sure they'll reach him?"
</p><p>
"75% positive."
</p><p>
"That's awfully low!"
</p><p>
Fi was definitely annoyed, even if she couldn't show it. "If you wish to increase his chances of escape, you will have to interact with him. This is the best course of action, for both of you." She was certainly glaring at him. "I do not know what it is you do to him, but your presence is no longer welcome."
</p><p>
Ghirahim knew he was making a rash decision, but he wouldn't give into the sword spirit. Fi disappeared into the blade with a chime of protest when he picked up the handle, screaming in agony. The struggle to keep his true form hidden was lost.
</p><p>
Plunging the blade into the rock, he quickly stepped back, waiting for her to come back and say something.
</p><p>
She remained silent.
</p><p>
The blade stood on the platform, thrust in the ground between two lit pillars. It was crooked, waiting for a better hand to wield it.
</p><p>
"I don't know who or what you think I am, but I am not doing this for your master's sake."
</p><p>
Leaving to implement her plan, Ghirahim wondered if he had given away his biggest secret.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Fi so much, you can probably tell by now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Another Way Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter title is "Another Way Out" by Hollywood Undead<br/>Once again, most Ghirahim dialogue is from the game</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They won.</p><p>They won, and it was over. No more fighting, no more blood, no more Silent Realms or trap-filled dungeons. No more waiting, running , or fearing the seal breaking.</p><p>They won, and it felt <em>great</em>.</p><p>For the first time in months, Link felt truly happy. The black energy that was once the Imprisoned faded, along with the beams of light surrounding the fallen statue of the goddess. He slowly raised himself from the floor, the shaking having stopped, and he laughed. He laughed in pure joy, illuminated by the Triforce behind him, as he looked out over the surface. It was safe.</p><p><em>This feels like cheating</em>, the small voice in the back of his mind argued, but as always he ignored it. Who cared if wishing away Demise wasn't the perfect, honorable fight that destiny claimed it should be? This wasn't a classroom test, this was war, and he promised he would do anything to get Zelda back. He was already criticized for not looking or acting the true hero, why did it matter now to uphold a legend he would never fit?</p><p>"Master Link, I have news." Fi was at the edge of the platform, stable and floating as she had been through the whole ordeal. "I have confirmed that the Isle of the Goddess, which was formerly part of Skyloft, has returned to the surface."</p><p>Though he rolled his eyes at the obvious statement, Link still smiled. He stepped up alongside Fi, gazing out into the forest. The isle fit perfectly into the ruins of the Sealed Temple, as if it was always meant to be there. </p><p>"Furthermore," she continued, "I have detected the successful eradication of Demise."</p><p>As she turned to Link, she was almost smiling.</p><p>"Your prayers to the Triforce have been heard."</p><p>Link couldn't believe it. It was over, things would go back to normal. He had felt that wasn't what he wanted, but now that it was actually happening he was overcome with emotion. </p><p>"There is no longer any need for the seal Zelda has created. I predict that, within moments, she will wake. I advise you find her immediately."</p><p>With one last look towards Fi, Link leapt off the platform and landed by the entrance. He ran to push the doors open, heart pounding faster than after any fight.</p><p>"Link! What's going—"</p><p>"No time! I'll explain later!" He yelled as he pushed passed Groose and the old woman, the doors behind the Gate of Time unlocking slowly as light spilled out. The Gate ticked ominously, the steady beat of a clock that shook the ground with each swing.</p><p>The light from the sealed room filled the temple with a high pitched whine, flooding the stairway. Link could barely see as he climbed the stairs, relying mostly on muscle memory. Inside, the blinding light had calmed down, and he could now see the crystal Zelda had trapped herself in. Vines had grown around the amber, trying to break their way into the stone. He hoped they hadn't messed with the spell.</p><p>With one last burst of light, the seal shattered. Pieces of the crystal flew threw the air like shards of glass, scattering along the floor. Link had to duck to avoid being hit. Zelda—<em>Hylia</em>—drifted to the floor with the shards, her eyes finally opening after millennia of sleep. </p><p>Her smile was soft as she descended the steps, limbs weak from misuse. When she stumbled, Link was there to catch her. </p><p>"Good morning. . . sleepyhead.  . ." She whispered with a laugh. "I'm. . . I'm glad to see you."</p><p>Link held her in a tight hug as she caught her breath.</p><p>"Link. . . did you really. . ?"</p><p>"It's gone. Fi said the Triforce granted my prayer, Demise is gone. We're safe."</p><p>Zelda closed her eyes again and returned his embrace. "Good. I want to. . . I want to thank you, and, Link, I. . . I'm so sorry, please, I beg for you to forgive me, I never meant—"</p><p>"Shhh," Link comforted her, resting his cheek against her head so she wouldn't see his tears, "None of that now. We can talk later. It's time to get you home."</p><p>Zelda nodded against his shoulder, and took in a shaky breath. "Okay. I. . . okay."</p><p>They stayed still for a moment longer, neither ready to break the sense of security they had in each other's arms. In the back of the temple, the Gate of Time kept ticking. Link felt unease creep into his heart. No matter how much he told himself everything was fine, he couldn't shake the feeling. </p><p>Finally rising to her feet, Zelda wiped her tears away on her dress. The action was so un-goddess-like, so <em>human</em> that Link couldn't help but smile. For a moment he could think of forgetting this ever happened and going back to their life before. </p><p>
 The two left the sealed chamber, hand in hand, as they went to go back to Skyloft. Despite what Groose would tell anyone, he definitely cried when he saw Zelda again. As Zelda consoled him, Link couldn't help but notice the old woman standing off to the distance, watching them sadly, like she knew this wasn't the joyful end they hoped for. The air in the room was strangely still, like the calm before a storm.
</p><p>
  Link pushed the thoughts out of his head. Everything was fine.
</p><p>
As they said their goodbyes, Link looked over to Zelda. It had been weeks since he had last seen her and actually gotten to talk to her like this, and now he didn't know what to say. He couldn't stop thinking about the day of the wing ceremony. The moment before the black tornado had swept her away. . .

</p><p>
 He realized when he had felt this feeling before.
</p><p>
 He was by her side in two strides, she looked confused at his sudden movement, but it was too late. The force that pushed them apart hurt, and he was thrown to the ground as the white diamonds danced around his vision. 
</p><p>
The doors to the temple swung open with a burst of wind, accompanied by echoing laughter that was more unhinged than ever. After being thrown apart, Zelda was further away from Link than she was from <em>him</em>, motionless on the ground. A trickle of blood fell from her mouth.
</p><p>
"This is all very touching, really, but I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional moment short." 
</p><p>
In a flash of diamonds, Ghirahim was next to Zelda. He nudged her head with his foot, rolling his eyes when she weakly groaned. "It's best for everyone if you forget about your friend. The little goddess is mine now! My master may have perished in this age, but in the past he lives yet!"
</p><p>
 Link struggled to get up as Ghirahim waved his hand dismissively. Zelda rose into the air, suspended by magic. As Ghirahim picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, he turned to Link to smugly say, "I'm taking the girl back through that gate to help me revive the demon king, if you haven't figured it out by now."
</p><p>
 He brought a finger to his lips to fake pout, "You've been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way, and as much as it has delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels. You were a fun toy while it lasted, but playtime's over." He glanced at Zelda, who was stirring.
</p><p>
"Think of it this way. Now she'll never have to find out about our little affair!"
</p><p>
  Link winced as he said it loud enough for both Groose and the old woman to overhear. He felt his face flush with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.
</p><p>
  "Oops, should I not have said anything?" Ghirahim grinned. With a laugh, he turned to the gate. Link lunged forward, sword drawn, in an attempt to block him, but Ghirahim sent him flying back once again.
</p><p>
"You know, Link," he hissed, turning back to him. "I've been incredibly patient with you. Stop this now and you might have a chance to live a little longer. I'm busy, I don't have time to 'fight' you. Not now." 
</p><p>
 Flipping his hair out of his face, Ghirahim turned his attention to the Gate of Time. Disappearing, the seconds before he reappeared felt like hours, waiting for where he would pop back up.
</p><p>
  The chime like breaking glass filled the room once more, and he was in front of the gate, startling Groose. The old woman didn't look affected by his scare tactics.
</p><p>
  Link tried to get back up and fight, but when he went to stand up he crashed to the floor with a yell. The last hit he took from Ghirahim had broken his ankle.
</p><p>
 With Link out of commission, Groose made his last stand. Stepping in front of both the old woman and the gate, he tried to stop the demon lord. 
</p><p>
  Ghirahim growled in annoyance. "Stand down. You're in my way, and the sight of your appalling hair makes my gorge rise."
</p><p>
Not electing to use magic, Ghirahim knocked them both away with a kick, sending them off the platform the gate was on. Turning back around to gloat, he smiled at Link one last time.
</p><p>
  "You've done a fine job of spoiling my plans to revive the demon king in this age, so I see no point in dawdling here. But the past. . . oh, the past. . ." With a snap, the mirrored surface of Gate of Time turned into a tunnel.
</p><p>
  ". . . so full of possibilities."
</p><p>
Sighing, he looked almost regretful he frowned at Link. "If you choose to follow me, I will have no choice but to kill you. Know this, at least; death at my hand will be much less painful and humiliating than any silly attempts to fight my master."
</p><p>
 The gate did not close behind him.
</p><p>
 All Link could do was reach out and cry "no!" as he disappeared with Zelda. He fought to get back up, but any weight on his ankle sent him crumbling to the ground. They had been so close, so <em>fucking</em> close to peace, and it had all been for nothing. Fumbling in his pouches for a red potion, Link gritted his teeth in anger and pain.

</p><p>
He should have killed Ghirahim. He should have killed him in Skyview Temple, or outside by the bed of flowers, or the blistering temples of Eldin, or the cistern, or Skyloft, <em>anywhere</em> he had met him and <em>fucked</em> him instead of <em>fighting</em> like he was supposed to, he should have driven his sword into his heart or his head and left him there to bleed and suffer—
</p><p>
 He was drawn from his violent thoughts by Groose rushing to his side.
</p><p>
 "Link! You have to get her back, how can he just—"
</p><p>
 "I know, I know!" Link shouted, standing up as the red potion mended his bones. "I don't have time to answer any of your questions, okay? Let me do my job."
</p><p>
 Link pushed Groose aside to enter the gate. With a glare to the old woman waiting in front of it, he whispered, "You knew. You knew that would happen, you knew and did nothing." 
</p><p>
She had no response, and only stepped aside to let Link through. He was ready to step into the spinning tunnel, but a hand at his shoulder held him back. Groose gave him a gentle shake.
</p><p>
  "Link, just. . . be careful, y'know? We can't loose you too." 
</p><p>
Link nodded, and he was hit with a wave of exhaustion. "I know."
</p><p>
 "What did he mean by—"
</p><p>
 "Nothing, it doesn't matter." 
</p><p>
Turning away for what could be the last time, Link walked into the past.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was originally supposed to go up to the final fight with Ghirahim but who knows how long that'll take to write ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Not A Chance in Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from Under My Skin by Jukebox the Ghost, more copy paste dialogue</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link hated the Gate of Time. He had only been through it twice, but the swirling gears and blinding light trailing off into an endless void unnerved him. The deep grinding of the gears never ceased, even as he ran across the ever turning tunnel. When he heard the eerie whine signalling passage from future to past, Link could see the other end of the Sealed Temple come into view, and he slowed as he reached the steps. </p>
<p>His heart stopped when he saw Impa on the ground, the hand clutching her side stained a deep red.</p>
<p>"Link. . ." she grimaced, pulling the blood stained hand away, "I'm sure you already know, but Ghirahim. . ."</p>
<p>"I know." He sighed, reaching into his pouch for a red potion. Impa shook her head.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about me. You have to stop him, before it's. . ." she took a shaky breath. "Too late."</p>
<p>It felt wrong to leave her here, but she was right. There wasn't time to waste, and right now, Zelda's life was the most important. Sacrifices had to be made.</p>
<p>"I won't fail again." He whispered, and took off for the final fight.</p>
<p>"Link!"</p>
<p>Turning back as he pushed the doors open, Link looked questioningly as Impa struggled to sit up.</p>
<p>"You didn't. . . you didn't fail. She believes in you. <em>Zelda</em> believes in <em>you</em>, her best friend, not just her Grace relying on her chosen hero. You're our last hope."</p>
<p>Nodding once, Link stepped out into the world of the past.</p>
<p>The Sealed Grounds were brightly lit, and nothing looked any different from the future he remembered. It was strange, knowing this wasn't his time, but it looked the same.</p>
<p>He ran for the edge, ready to jump off and use the sail cloth to get to the Imprisoned's spike, but was stopped by spikes falling from the sky, lining up to form a diamond patterned gate that would force him to take the long way down to the bottom of the pit. From what he could see, Ghirahim was already casting the dark spell needed to revive Demise.</p>
<p>Ghirahim tossed him a glance, an annoyed look on his face, and Link couldn't hear what he said next.</p>
<p>As the sky turned dark, thunder crackling around him, Link watched as hundreds of bokoblins started climbing the path towards him. Drawing his sword, he prepared for a fight.</p>
<p>The first few went down easily. All it took was one hit from the fully powered Master Sword, and he could take down several at a time, and continue on towards Zelda. Each second that passed was longer than it needed to be, and as more and more monsters, starting to get harder to fight, kept appearing, Link struggled a little. An arrow grazed his left shoulder, stinging but not rendering it useless. He had made it a quarter of the way down before running into a new barrier, having to fight and break through the diamonds at the same time.</p>
<p>He kept going, not stopping as moblins joined the horde, and he noticed the diamonds keeping him from reaching the end start to waver. Each wall that blocked his path was easier to break, and the outer barrier wavered slightly. Glancing ahead, he started to form a plan.</p>
<p>The new group of bokoblins coming to fight him were carrying bombs, and if he was able to get them to aim just right. . .</p>
<p>Standing near part of the wall that was flickering the most, Link waited until the last possible moment to duck out of the way. As the bomb hit the barrier, he jumped forward, rolling into the wall with as much force as he could. The barrier flashed for a moment before reappearing, but it was enough for him to break through. He pulled out his sail cloth, a gust of wind catching the material and sending him over the rest of the path, letting him drop down at the bottom. </p>
<p>Ghirahim growled as he got closer.</p>
<p>Link ignored him, readying his sword. Ghirahim would either have to stop the spell and be forced to fight him, or see how much damage from the Master Sword he could take. Frustrated, Ghirahim lost concentration for a moment.</p>
<p>"I realize a simple child like you knows nothing of magic, but spells like this take time and a steady hand! Can't you wait quietly like a <em>good boy</em>? HMM?"</p>
<p>Link had thought Zelda was unconscious, but he heard her whimper in pain when Ghirahim turned his attention to him. Though the sound hurt to hear, it gave him hope that she could still be saved. She wasn't dead yet. </p>
<p>"You petulant brat... You've pushed me too far. I've waited my whole existence for this! This is my moment!"</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Ghirahim paused the spell entirely. </p>
<p>"You know what? Fine! If you're so intent on hurrying to your grave, I'll be happy to show you the way!"</p>
<p>Tossing Zelda into the air, Link watched in horror as she flew up, the fall back down sure to kill her. He braced himself to run to catch her, but Zelda stayed still, suspended high above the Sealed Grounds.</p>
<p>"This time there will be no heroic escape." Ghirahim stalked forward, "I was a fool to toy with you and let you walk away with your life before, but I won't make that mistake again."</p>
<p>Stopping a few meters in front of him, Ghirahim held out his hand as fire-like diamonds licked at his feet, the growing spire of energy darkening as it raised into the air. </p>
<p>"That, I promise! If only I'd put you in your place from the very beginning. Show a human a little mercy and next thing you know, he thinks himself your equal!"</p>
<p>Link stumbled as the ground shifted underneath him. As the black flame of diamonds grew higher around Ghirahim, he brought the two of them up on a platform of the same glowing magic. </p>
<p>"Given my station, I had to maintain some semblance of dignity, so I let you run with your life. . . Twice, even. Such a guilty pleasure. . ."</p>
<p>The black diamonds faded, and the sound of metal scraping against metal filled the grounds. In Ghirahim's place stood a taller man, gleaming black skin patterned with white diamonds and lines. Link vaguely recognized this was Ghirahim. Blank eyes opened, pure white as his hair and patterns, and Link felt a sense of familiarity. He couldn't place where he had seen a gaze like that before.  </p>
<p>The demon's voice had changed, a metallic undertone staring to take over. </p>
<p>"Instead of scurrying away like any creature with a basic instinct to survive, you just kept coming back. Again. . . and again. . . and again. I've let a mere boy make a fool of me for the last time."</p>
<p>With a gasp, Link realized what was so familiar about him. He had seen the solid eyes before, the smooth and shiny skin surrounding a diamond center, the lilting voice tinged with a metallic tone, the smooth hair coming to a needle sharp point. . .</p>
<p>Ghirahim was like Fi.</p>
<p>Ghirahim was a sword.</p>
<p>"You stand before a demon. . . or should I say, a weapon without mercy!"</p>
<p>For a second, Ghirahim's entire human form disappeared, a dark black sword standing in its place. It looked like a dark bastardization of the Master Sword, mockingly similar but shrouded in dark energy. So much started to make sense, times Ghirahim had misspoken and almost given this secret away. </p>
<p><em>I'm trying to give you a way out before you die on Demise's sword</em>.</p>
<p>When Ghirahim smiled, the fangs in his mouth were more prominent than ever.</p>
<p>"For you, boy, I've prepared a most appropriate and humiliating death. I even have a pet name for it—I call it the endless plunge!"</p>
<p>Laughing darkly, the sword's stare was more dangerous than Link had ever seen.</p>
<p>"First, I will take my time bludgeoning you, and when I grow bored of it, I will drive you to the edge and deliver a last strike to send you falling to your doom! I'll delight in casting your body into this pit and snuffing out the flame of your life! Your broken body will serve as fine sustenance for the demon king!"</p>
<p>Link knew this time he was serious. Drawing the sword back, he hit as hard as he could, the scrape of the blade against Ghirahim's arm grating on his ears. He dodged the punches the demon threw, but every hit he landed made no difference. Stumbling back, he called out for Fi.</p>
<p>"What can I do? Nothing's going to hit him like this!"</p>
<p>The blue sword spirit appeared next to him, watching the demon's every move.</p>
<p>"He has already told you how to kill him."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"The series of attacks Ghirahim has named the 'Endless Plunge' are one of the only ways to shatter a sword spirit. Do you see the diamond in the center of his chest?"</p>
<p>Link nodded, rushing forward to deliver another blow to distract Ghirahim long enough for Fi to find a way to kill him.</p>
<p>"It hides his core. Push him towards the edge, and the fall combined with a fatal blow will be enough the crack the barrier he was put around it. Do this enough times, and you will shatter his core."</p>
<p>"You're sure?"</p>
<p>"Master Link, I am 100% positive."</p>
<p>Link whispered his thanks, and ran forward. Instead of hitting Ghirahim with his sword this time, the hero pushed him back with his shield, sending Ghirahim off balance enough to fall over the edge of the platform with a yell. Peering over the side, Link saw he hadn't fallen all the way to the ground, but hit a new disk of shimmering diamonds instead. </p>
<p>Dropping down, Link landed his blow in the center of Ghirahim's chest. The demon convulsed, swatting the boy off with a yell of pain. The silver barrier had cracked, a sliver of red almost like blood under the armour.</p>
<p>"There's no use!" Ghirahim hissed, but Link could tell there was a hint of worry in his voice. Not stopping now, he ducked under the kick the demon sent towards him and pushed him back with another hit.</p>
<p>The two fought more, Ghirahim summoning glowing energy to try and grab his blade as he had so many times before, but Link was stronger. With each hit, he aimed for the center of Ghirahim's chest, splitting the center to show more of his core. The fatal blows he dealt after the demon fell cracked it down the center, leaving the blood red diamond open to attack. </p>
<p>When the final level of diamonds fell, Link thought he had done it. But Ghirahim got back up, glaring at Link, a hand on his exposed gem. Though the diamond itself hadn't cracked yet, the silver shell was gone.</p>
<p>Summoning a sword, Ghirahim wasted no time to get back to fighting Link. Their battle was the same as it had been so many times before, though Link knew the only way this would end was with one of them dead.</p>
<p>"Why can't you just give up!" Link cried, slashing the red gem again. The demon returned the hit, blood seeping from Link's shoulder.</p>
<p>"You still don't understand? <em>I can't.</em> I <strong>physically</strong> can't, if there's a way to bring my master back, I will find it. So until you and your little goddess have gone still under my blade, I won't stop trying to get him back!"</p>
<p>Link blocked a blow with his shield.</p>
<p>"There has to be another way! You can't fight whatever's pulling you long enough for me to find out how! I still. . . I could still do something! Ghirahim, <em>please</em>, I don't want it to end this way!"</p>
<p>The demon laughed mirthlessly.</p>
<p>"Neither do I!"</p>
<p>He aimed for a final hit, making to strike Link through his heart, but Link was faster. In the opening Ghirahim left, he lunged forward, and with one last forward strike, he heard a loud crack.</p>
<p>Ghirahim stumbled back, hand over his chest as he weakly fell. The gem beneath it leaked a blood like substance, dripping out over his fingers.</p>
<p>"This. . . This is preposterous. . ."</p>
<p>He struggled to say, pulling his hand away to reveal one large crack across his core, smaller ones spreading out across the darker skin. He panted heavily, each breath sending more of the blood pouring out.</p>
<p>"Driven to my knees by a simple child of man. Laughable!"</p>
<p>He placed his hand back on the gem, wincing. </p>
<p>"No matter how many times we clash, I can't prevail! You think I can't defeat you? You think I can't win? Skychild. . . what are you?"</p>
<p>Link stepped forward, concerned, but hesitant to help. He withdrew his hand when Ghirahim started laughing, doubling over on himself to hide the cracked core. </p>
<p>"Ah. . . But never mind that. Victory is still mine to savor. While we fought, the ritual I started continued. . ."</p>
<p>Stunned, Link whipped his head up to look at Zelda. She stayed suspended in the air, dancing lights fluttering around her as they had been before.</p>
<p>"At last, it's complete! The demon king shall devour the soul of the goddess and resurrect in his full glory!"</p>
<p>Link gasped as Zelda screamed in pain. Behind Ghirahim, the seal was breaking, dark energy seeping out from underground.</p>
<p>Ghirahim disappeared.</p>
<p>Watching in horror, Link could do nothing as the Imprisoned formed and fed on her soul, the lights collecting into a fiery sphere. The monster began to take form in front of him, filling the Sealed Grounds with blinding light.</p>
<p>Ghirahim appeared next to him, laughing manically as the blood poured from his wound.   </p>
<p>"You don't understand, Link, don't you see? It's all over! You and your kind have lost! This world and everything in it now belong to darkness! They belong to my master!" </p>
<p>His laugh was heard over the roaring wind surrounding both him and Link as the Imprisoned took shape. Grabbing his arm, Ghirahim pulled him away from the sight, demanding his attention.</p>
<p>"If I thought it would make a difference, I would beg to keep you alive! I would make you join me, if only you'd give in! You never will, hero, and unlike your dying goddess, my master has no time for rebellion. I tried, Link, I tried to give you a way out! Wouldn't you rather die at the hands of someone who will appreciate your death? It could have been beautiful!"</p>
<p>Snapping away to the side, Ghirahim's laugh calmed as he watched the light fade away, Demise taking form.</p>
<p>"It's too late, now." Ghirahim laughed weakly. "You'll die just as the first hero, speared on the end of my blade. I won't even get to see, but <em>oh</em>, will I feel it. There's no goddess to die in the arms of anymore, and no sky to escape to. You will be the first of many to suffer, and you'll finally understand why your kind call him <em>Demise</em>."</p>
<p>Fangs flashing as he smiled, Ghirahim turned away from Link to the demon in front of them. Demise had finished forming, and now stood taller than either of them. He inspected his dark scales as his hair ignited into a flaming inferno.</p>
<p>"Welcome back to us, Master." Ghirahim bowed low, sharp smile focus on him now. The demon glanced towards him, ignoring his comment. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Demise lashed out, a disk of energy hitting Ghirahim square on. The sword spirit gasped, eyes wide, as the fell back, unable to stand any longer.</p>
<p>Link couldn't understand why Demise was treating him this way, the limp spirit being lifted into the air carelessly. Ghirahim gasped in pain, his head falling back as his sword began to form out of his cracked diamond, the hilt being drawn painfully from his chest.</p>
<p>Laughing loudly, Ghirahim screamed as the blade was ripped away from him, body dropping back to the ground and landing broken at his master's feet. The human form faded away, the blade glowing a fiery red to match Demise.</p>
<p>With a dark grin, the monster Link would have to fight turned to face him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOW you have no idea how hard it has been to not just orphan this and forget about it. I've almost orphaned my whole account tbh <br/>that summer depression is hitting hard ahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more copy paste dialogue</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link raised his sword with a glare. Even if it was too late, if Zelda was gone. . . he wouldn't go down without a fight. He felt that somehow Hylia knew this would happen, and his soul was just trying to escape the inevitable since the death of the first hero. Until the demon that stood in front of him was defeated by the Master Sword, there would be no rest for his spirit.</p><p>The burden had been passed on to him, and he wouldn't wish it on anyone else. Ever again.</p><p>Link took a step forward, taking on a fighting stance. The action amused Demise, who eyed him the same way the residents of Skyloft looked towards the remlits at night, their petty attempts at a fight no real danger.</p><p>". . . So you are the chosen knight of the goddess. Intriguing. . ."</p><p>Glancing up at Zelda, who was still hanging limply in the air, the demon scoffed.</p><p>"The goddess lowered herself to a mortal existence to keep me imprisoned. How pathetic. This bag of flesh pales in comparison to the magnificence of her previous form."</p><p>Waving the sword dismissively, Demise dropped whatever spell was keeping Zelda in the air. Shocked, Link sprinted to catch her, sure he wasn't going to make it before she hit the ground. Even if she hadn't been weakened, the fall would kill her. </p><p>Luckily, he didn't have to save her. A blur of red and green was closer, running from the top of the sealed grounds.  </p><p>"Don't worry, Link! I've got this!" Groose yelled, diving the last few steps. "I. . . I caught her! She's okay!"</p><p>Sighing in relief, Link turned back to the problem at hand. The demon no longer looked amused, but the growing annoyance was pushed aside when he noticed Link was facing him again.</p><p>"Hmm. . . So you and that other human would stand before obliteration to aid the goddess, would you?"</p><p>Link did his best to hold Demise's stare, standing strong. "We would do anything to stop <em>you</em>."</p><p>Neither moved. Link couldn't what the monster was thinking, no sign of emotion behind empty eyes. The white noise of the Sealed Grounds created a false silence as they watched the other, waiting.</p><p>It was Demise who broke the eye contact first, bored of Link's silent fight.</p><p>"How curious. . . the humans I've known were weak things. Hardly more than insects, shivering under rocks and ready to flee at a mere glimpse of me. When last I walked this world, they did little more than scream and cling to their goddess, mewling and praying. . . counting on her to protect them."</p><p>Holding his sword out threateningly, Link growled, "Stop stalling and face me!" The Sealed Grounds filled with a dark chuckle. Ignoring him, Demise continued. </p><p>"How amusing to think those cowards begot someone like you. You grow more fascinating by the second, human. I never imagined I'd meet one of your kind who wished to stand against me in battle." 

Demise turned back to him, waiting for another angry outburst. Link held his ground, staying silent. He wouldn't grace him with a response for his amusement. The demon was waiting for him to back out, to give up and run away. Everything he had done, everything he had been through led up to this moment. He wasn't giving in now. When no words came, Demise shrugged.  </p><p>"Very well, then. I shall prepare a place for us where we will not be bothered by distractions. If you still have the courage to face me, seek me there."</p><p>Standing down, he nodded in agreement. Link began to walk forward, vaguely aware of Groose's voice calling out to him, affirming that Zelda wasn't dead yet.</p><p>". . . you might still have a chance! I. . . I know you can do it!"</p><p>Where had he heard that before.</p><p>"So. . . yeah! You've gotta do this! You're all Zelda's got! You've got to make this happen!"</p><p>Though Groose meant well, all it did was make Link aware of how many times he had been told that, and how many times he hadn't actually "made this happen". If he had succeeded before now, he wouldn't be here. They'd all be home, in their time, safe.</p><p>This wasn't their time, nor was it safe. It was just one more thing he <em>had</em> to do, one more step to complete in a never ending series of tests. It was the work of a deceiving goddess, and he would follow her bidding blindly. He was expendable. The world was not.</p><p>Turning his attention away from Link, Demise thrust his sword into the air, black flames spinning around him.</p><p>"If you fear for your life, do not follow me. You can spend what little time your world has left cowering and crying, as befits your kind."</p><p>Ending the spell, the flames died down, with Demise standing over a glowing seal where the spike of the Imprisoned once stood.</p><p>"But if you truly desire to raise your blade against the world I would build, come for me."</p><p>Expression turning sour, a smile on a face that could never experience true happiness, Demise plunged his sword (<em>Ghirahim</em>, Link thought) to the ground in a manner similar to entering a Silent Realm.  He grinned at Link, baring his sharp teeth like a beast ready to strike.</p><p>"I've waited eons to return. I can spare a few more moments to let you decide."</p><p>Laughing cruelly, the fire surrounding him rose back up, and the demon dissipated with the resulting smoke. The black and purple columns died down, reaching out and beckoning Link forward. They whispered of death.</p><p>From where Groose watched, he yelled out, "It's up to you now, Link!"</p><p>"It's always been up to me, hasn't it?" Link whispered under his breath, staring at the swirling pattern on the ground beneath him. Resigned, he sighed, ready to step forward into whatever damned realm Demise had created. </p><p>He stopped when Fi appeared in front of him. </p><p>"Master Link, I have important information for you. Once you enter this portal, my analysis indicates a 0% chance that you will be able to return, unless you are able to vanquish your foe. Are you ready to proceed?"</p><p>Link glanced back towards Zelda. </p><p>"I'm ready."</p><p>A pause.</p><p>"Understood."</p><p>Link did not proceed as he said he would.</p><p> "Master Link, I can sense your apprehension."</p><p>Fi's gaze turned to where Zelda was on the cliff, hesitant. Link turned his head towards where she was looking, but quickly turned back when Fi spoke again.</p><p>"I am unable to understand human emotions, but I believe I can infer what you are feeling. I know you have thought you had reached the end many times, but Master Link. . ."</p><p>"Please understand that this was inevitable. It is not my place to say this but. . . Hylia knew."</p><p>Though it confirmed what Link had thought, he still tensed in shock. Fi quickly explained herself.</p><p>"She did not mean to harm you, quite the opposite. Hylia was well aware that Demise would rise again, no matter what she tried, yet she didn't want to loose you again. </p><p>"This fight against Demise could not have been avoided, no matter what you did. I. . . I knew this. I'm sorry, I had no way of telling you. I have a theory the only reason I can go against what Hylia wanted of me is because she's—"</p><p>"Because she's dead." Link finished, his hopes falling. </p><p>"No. I believe it is because her spirit is no longer tied to this world, but you can still get her back. Anything she had done to prevent me from misleading you on your quest has been lifted. I could tell you not to fight Demise, that returning to Skyloft is the best course of action to ensure your continued survival."</p><p>"And are you going to?"</p><p>"No. You may not feel you are worthy of the title 'chosen hero', Master Link, but there is no other who could even stand in your place. Hylia herself did not raise a sword to Demise. I believe your best, and only, chance of survival is to face whatever lies beyond this portal. I rarely find one path to be the only option for a desired outcome but. . . if you want to live, if you want to keep Zelda, the Surface, Skyloft safe. . ." She paused, struggling to bypass whatever Hylia had done to keep her from misleading Link.</p><p>"I know this quest has changed you. Your most desired goal has been led astray several times. I don't wish to give you false hope, but. . ."</p><p>"The only way the outcome you most seek could happen is if you fight. Hylia wanted what was best for you, and in doing so she made many mistakes. I wish I could have prevented the harm they would cause. I can only help heal the wounds she left by fulfilling the purpose I was forged into."</p><p>Link looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean by 'the outcome I most seek'? It's that. . . my desired goal? To save Zelda?"</p><p>Fi stiffened. "Do not lie to yourself, Master Link. I know what you most want is Ghirahim back."</p><p>"No I don't!" Link shouted defensively.</p><p>"Let me amend my statement." Fi chimed, like a sigh. "You want a future on Skyloft, possibly even the Surface, where there is no major harm to you or your friends. You still want a life of interest, and seek controlled danger. You want this from Ghirahim. You want Zelda, Skyloft, the Surface, and peace. You also want Ghirahim. There is a way. . . there is a way these two desires can coexist. If you do not fight Demise, you will never find out how." </p><p>She fell forward a little, almost looking tired. When she straightened back up, the blank emotionless stare was back on her face.</p><p>"Are you ready to proceed?"</p><p>Nodding once, Link gripped his sword harder.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Understood. Master Link. . . know that even in the place that lies beyond this portal, I will be with you. . ."</p><p>Fi shifted, her cape fluttering forward as if she was reaching out to him. Link looked up from the portal to her face, surprised to see her lips turned upward and her eyes narrowed in a smile.</p><p>"And, Master. . . good luck."</p><p>Though she disappeared into the sword, Link could almost feel she was still standing beside him. Willing his legs to move forward, he faced the portal head on, watching as the purple and black flames clouded his vision. There was no going back now.</p>
<hr/><p>When the flames died down, Link did not expect to see bright colors. The realm Demise had created was bright, light from a sun shining off a shallow sea of clear water, though the ground seemed endless beneath him. The reflection of the sky above, clear and blue with a few fluffy clouds, mocked the world he was used to. </p><p>Demise stood a few meters away, waiting for Link. Like the world around him, the demon seemed to glow, shimmering almost as a trick of the light.  </p><p>"Ah, so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all. It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor, human."</p><p>Grinning, the monster turned to face him.</p><p>"Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we stand shall serve as your tomb for eternity. Familiar, isn't it?" he chuckled, gauging Link's reaction. When none came, he growled and paced away from Link.</p><p>"The hate for the gods that has boiled in my veins. . . You will taste all of it in the bite of my blade."</p><p>Each step echoed through the realm, though the water never splashed. Link turned his eyes from the monster for a second to see it did not wet his boots, and left no trace on anything it touched. It was like a dream. He snapped his attention back to Demise when the demon swung the sword in anger, though not aimed at him specifically. </p><p>"It's a shame your gods won't fight me themselves. They know they would never stand a chance, and filled your head with the false belief that you could somehow hold more power than them . . . they are lucky humans are so arrogant and naive."</p><p>Raising his gaze from the black sword to Link, Demise's cruel grin returned. "The only question left is how long you will manage to remain standing before I take your life. Try to keep it interesting for me, would you?"</p><p>Laughing as Link finally reacted by glaring harder, the demon reached his hand out to Link, clawed fingers beckoning him forward as the fire around his head raged.  </p><p>"And when you do fall, know that your world and everything in it is mine to dominate! Mine to subjugate! Mine to rule! When I finish with you, you can take solace in knowing your friends and kin will soon follow, as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this world!"</p><p>The sky turned sour, blackening as if a storm were brewing. With it went the sun, and the fake world was plunged into a red glow darker than any Silent Realm. The water beneath them turned a murky dark blue, and Link began to fear the ground was not as solid or flat as it first appeared.</p><p>". . . It won't be long now. At last, the almighty power I've sought for millennia. . . I will take the Triforce for my own. . . And the world shall be under my foot for eternity!"</p><p>Demise stalked forward, sword ready, and Link knew this was finally it. Before the monster got too close, he reached out to Fi and asked for advice. The spirit appeared next to him, taking a moment to configure her data.</p><p>"I have no record of this place. I sense no hostile auras other than Demise."</p><p>At the worried glance Link unknowingly sent her way, she hastily amended, "Which doesn't necessarily mean there are no other threats. I was never able to sense Ghirahim's aura, even as it likely rests inside the sword."</p><p>Link shook his head. Dodging a burst of energy sent his way, he shouted, "Any ideas for how to fight him? Preferably without getting close, like, I don't know, a Skyward Strike?"</p><p>Fi denied his idea. "My projections indicate your current location is a unique space under the control of Demise's magic. I do not believe Skyward Strikes are possible."</p><p>"I could try—"</p><p>"That would be a waste of time, and leave you vulnerable to attack. The probability that a single, standard attack of yours will injure Demise, Master, is exactly 0%. A series of attacks that can overwhelm Demise's guard is required, such as repeated slashing from various angles."</p><p>Link stood his ground as the demon got closer. </p><p>"Okay." He steeled himself. "Anything else I should know?"</p><p>Though he had found it annoying at first, Link found comfort in Fi's robotic analysis. </p><p>"This eternal being has conquered time itself. It is the source of all monsters. According to tales passed down through generations, it appears differently in each epoch and to each person who lays eyes on it. Some say the monster is a shapeshifter, feeding off the fears of those it chooses as a victim."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Link broke his focus on Demise, a mistake he shouldn't have made. The dark blade came down beside him, though it didn't graze him. He looked up into the fiery eyes of the demon looming over him, scrambling back as the monster laughed.</p><p>"So your blade is sentient as well? Its knowledge of legend is well-versed, it has been a long time since anything was able to sift through the rumours spread about me."</p><p>The demon chuckled, dragging the blade back towards him through the water. Link was able to distance himself, and turned back in time to see Demise rise to his full height again.</p><p>"What scared you most as you tried in vain to keep me sealed?" The demon asked, already disappearing into a pillar of smoke. Morphing between several shapes, Link could make out black outlines of monsters he had faced, many limbs reaching out in the forms of Koloktos, Tentalus, the Imprisoned. </p><p>"This, perhaps?" The voice boomed through the realm, though it no longer sounded like Demise. The change in pitch and intonation made Link's blood run cold.</p><p>The smoke cloud dissipated, and in its place stood Ghirahim. </p><p>It couldn't be him, though, as the Ghirahim in front of Link still held the sword in his hand, the size of it almost as tall as he was. Stepping out of the lingering smoke, Link was able to see this new figure better. </p><p>It certainly <em>looked</em> like Ghirahim, but it wasn't. . . him. There was something off, in the way he stood, the smile crooked in the wrong way, the eyes devoid of the anger or passion that normally filled them. An aura around the creature flickered, and Link saw the color disappear into a shadowy silhouette for a moment.</p><p>"You almost ruined all my plans, I never expected my sword to develop such an. . .<em> obsession</em> with you."</p><p>Eyes widened, Link stepped back. It was impossible that the demon knew about what he did with his sword, wasn't it? The smile on the creature widened as it stalked forward (though not with as much grace as the real Ghirahim). It's sharp teeth flashed, eyes narrowed suggestively. </p><p>"Oh? Have I struck a nerve here? Interesting. How many times have you already fought him? How many of those fights actually reached completion?"</p><p>The laughter coming from Ghirahim's mouth sounding wrong, Demise turned away. "Well, I should say how many of those fights ended in either of you defeating the other. You both certainly. .  . finished."</p><p>Though he flinched and subconsciously drew his arms closer to his body, Link wasn't going to let the demon's taunting get a rise out of him. It wouldn't matter once the monster was <em>dead</em>.</p><p>Demise wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Still in the stolen form, he was holding onto the sword, watching the ripples in the water around its point. Though Link couldn't interact with the world, Demise, its creator, controlled everything.</p><p>"This could work well for me. It wouldn't just hurt you, I could kill two birds with one stone and reprimand my wayward servant, taking away what he wanted so greatly with a twist of cruel irony." Sighing, he glanced back at Link. 

"A sword is much more frightening in the hands of someone wielding it, don't you think?" 'Ghirahim' raised the black blade, turning it to catch the light. "It can't do much without a hand guiding it."</p><p>Demise swung the blade aimlessly. It came to rest in front of him, still held to the light. Eyes on the gem, he studied the cracks with disdain. </p><p>"A shame, I'd have him fight you himself if he wasn't such a disappointment. You trust someone one job and they can't even do that without getting. . . sidetracked." </p><p>The disgusted sneer contorted Ghirahim's features as it regarded the blade, too harsh and unrefined to really fit the demon's face. Turning back to Link, the monster lowered the blade.</p><p>"You've made things so difficult, and I can tell none of this has had much affect on you. I'd like to get this over with, but I promised an interesting battle. It's not often I get to fight someone of your kind as intriguing as you."</p><p>Link held his sword out in warning as the demon sauntered forward, blade dragging behind him. There was no sound of metal scraping against the ground, but Link felt as if he could hear the screech in his head. </p><p>"So what do you fear, hero? What hurt you most as you fought for your goddess?"</p><p>Dismissively deflecting a blow Link aimed to land on him, Demise shook his head. Watching as Link stumbled to recover, he pondered him with a new thought.</p><p>"Or maybe. . . what <em>could</em> scare you, had things been different?"</p><p>Link barely escaped the growing black flames without getting burned. From a distance, he watched the monster grow in height, and he expected to see the form Demise had originally taken again, but this shadow was too thin, too tall, and seemed to flicker with the flames as they flowed around it.</p><p>Against the dark smoke, a pale white figure stepped forward. The dust settled, and the horror set in with it.</p><p>"She used to look like this, you know."</p><p>The monster had taken the form of a woman, towering over Link. Though recognizable as Hylia, it looked nothing like the depictions of the goddess on Skyloft. This version looked more human, and Link could almost see the similarities to Zelda. She looked so out of place in the surroundings, softly glowing with golden light. In her hands the unchanged sword looked small, and the dark blade against pallid fingers broke the illusion. Her white dress was too stiff, her blonde hair lacked luster, her dull eyes held no soul. Just like the replica of Ghirahim, Demise's Hylia was unnerving, close enough to fool the victim into believing, but just wrong enough to instill doubt.</p><p>"How easily it was forgotten. It is one thing to forget a form for one who is always changing, to whisper rumours of what I could have looked like, but your imagery of this goddess is a disgrace to her divinity. If she really wanted proper worship, she should have chosen a form your witless race could have recreated. But humans base power and worship on appearance, flocking towards beauty like moths to light. . ."</p><p>The creature laughed wickedly, the sharp sound like scraping glass. From behind it, two large wings spread out, increasing its perceived size by at least twice. With the resulting gust of wind, it flung its arms open, showing off, as the blonde hair danced into the darkened sky.</p><p>"Doesn't this inspire awe and power? She could have been feared, ruled the surface as the god she claimed to be! Instead, she coddled her precious Hylians, ignoring those who wished for greater things. Such weak creations to choose. . . It was her beauty that drew your kind towards her, but even she had a dark side."</p><p>Link held the Master Sword out as the monster drifted forward, mocking concern staining Hylia's features.</p><p>"She used you, didn't she? More than once? Couldn't fight me herself, so she turned to someone who could buy her time?"</p><p>Pausing for an answer that never came (and was never truly expected), the concern darkened into a knowing look.</p><p>"And the worst part is. . . you still trust her. You still care what she thinks of you."</p><p>Demise laughed as Link slashed the Master Sword, silently asking to just get this over with and fight. He was not so lucky, as the monster just retreated back again.</p><p>"And what would she think of <em>you</em>, hero? How many chances have you had to defeat me? I've nearly broken free thrice, if you had just been able to use your little Blade of Hero's Bane then, we wouldn't be here. But no, you got distracted. I'm not the only one who can't seem to choose faithful servants."</p><p>With a glare at his blade, Demise caused Hylia's face to screw up in anger. </p><p>"What horrible things she must think of you, hero. Such a failure. Given explicit directions and can't even follow those. I don't even know if you're worth fighting."</p><p>With a flick of her delicate wrist, the Hylia in front of Link turned away. Link only realized what it had done when he felt the water lap at his knees.</p><p>As the water began to rise, and Link panicked. It was rising <em>fast</em>. Though it hadn't affected him before, the cold, wet feeling as it clung to his clothes clouded his senses. He couldn't swim for long, and certainty couldn't fight like this. Was this how he would meet his end? Drowning in a liquid wasteland, not even able to raise a sword?</p><p>With the water up to his neck, he frantically trashed about, trying to keep air in his lungs. In his panic, his grip on the Master Sword slipped. It sank into the darkness, now below his feet. Link couldn't tell how deep the water had gotten, a bottomless depth of black. The red sky was pushing him down, closing in on him. He was trapped.

With one last deep gasp, he saw Hylia's dull eyes turn back to him before he sank below.</p><p>Just like that, the water was gone. Link no longer felt it on his skin, his clothes and hair dry, as he connected with the ground, face first against a hard surface. He could feel heat bubble up his neck as he pushed himself back to standing, the laughter from the monster horrible. The Master Sword lay in front of him, and he was sure he looked stupid when he reached down to pick it up. </p><p>"Oh, how scared you looked! I'm not that cruel, I won't go against my word. You wanted a fight, didn't you?"</p><p>Raising the blade, the voice dropped in tone, ringing through the air.</p><p>"Then fight this."  </p><p>Link recoiled back as Hylia's—<em>Demise's</em> eyes turned red and filled with overflowing tears, spilling out black over her—<em>its</em> dress. The monster's hair caught fire, lighting up like a torch, its skin blackening with soot, cracks burrowing across the flesh. Scales formed in their wake, demonizing the image of the goddess, leaving her more like Demise. Laughing, the monster set the wings on fire, lashing out as Link dodged burning feathers. Even from far away, Link could feel the heat from the inferno rolling over him like waves. </p><p>The harsh laughter subsided, Hylia's burnt face still twisted in a smile. An afterthought, the creature brushed soot off the blade. Turning its gaze back to Link, it cocked an eyebrow. </p><p>"Or perhaps you'd rather fight. . ." The blaze died down completely, a black cloud surrounding it as the image of Hylia faded and shrank down to Link's height.</p><p> "Her."</p><p>Link realized the next form before he could see it. The voice had changed once again, all too familiar and yet all too foreign to be coming from the body. Out of the black smoke stepped Zelda, her smile too wide and her dress too bright.</p><p>"She was so scared." The blue eyes widened, fear quickly filling Zelda's face. She stepped forward, the sword that never changed shape dragging behind her. "She thought her friend would save her. Her hero. But do you want to know a secret?"</p><p>Link stepped back, raising his sword. This wasn't Zelda, and no matter what it said, it would never know her.</p><p>The monster grinned, whispering,</p><p>"Hylia knew you couldn't do it, and so did she."</p><p>As it had done with Hylia, the monster defiled her appearance, staining the eyes with blood as Zelda's screams filled the watery realm. It lurched forward with a sickening crack, letting Zelda's body fall limp as it barley held onto the dark sword.</p><p>Raising, it began laughing again, the sound coming from Zelda's mouth most like the first monster. Her eyes had turned to fire, the same as the first iteration this monster had chosen.</p><p>"Oh, little hero, it's your choice. I don't particularly care what form I kill you in. You'll die anyway."</p><p>Snapping from his slight daze at Zelda' appearance, Link held the Master Sword out once more.</p><p>"Enough games!" He growled, lunging forward to attack. The blade grazed the shoulder of the girl in front of him, and the monster drew back in shocked anger. Without scaly armour or the easy use of the sword to protect it, the demon was vulnerable. </p><p>It hurt Link to see the pain on Zelda's appearance, but he would do what had to be done. He didn't have to fight her again, though. In a quickly flash of fire, much less showy, the demon was back to its original form. </p><p>"You want to end this quickly? Then so be it. It's your death."</p><p>It was finally time. Following Fi's earlier advice, Link dashed forward, each blow blocked by the sword but he kept dealing them. In the back of his mind, he remembered his first fight with Ghirahim, how the demon had been able to follow his every move.  </p><p>
  <em>So long as you telegraph your attacks you'll never land a blow.</em>
</p><p>It was almost as if the voice was inside his head. Flipping back from a slice aimed at him, Link took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>Master, I have more information.</em>
</p><p>This time, the voice <em>really</em> was in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Results from my analysis confirm that the time to strike Demise is when he holds his sword aloft.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After several hits from your blade, he aims to attack you, either drawing the sword up or to your right. In these openings, you can hit and harm him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, vigilance is required. Any attack falling near Demise's sword has a 100% chance of being blocked.</em>
</p><p>"Thank you, Fi." Link whispered, before dashing in again. This time, when the blades made contact, instead of drawing the Master Sword up, Link pulled it back toward himself, allowing the next hit to strike from any direction. The blades connected again on the right, which meant Demise could only lift the sword upwards. It was the opening Link needed, and he was able to place a hit on the monster.</p><p>Demise roared in pain, the blade coming down at Link's side. It connected with his shield, and though it still hurt him, it was better than being sliced open. He was able to duck out and retreat to catch his breath.</p><p>He kept this strategy up, only getting thrown back once or twice (he hadn't expect Demise to hit him with the hand <em>not</em> holding the sword). He was down a potion, and had one left, but Link could see signs that Demise was tiring.</p><p>He landed a forward thrust. The Master Sword glowed with blue light, and the demon was thrown onto his back.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Link watched as it laid there. Had he. . . done it? Surely that wasn't enough? His question was answered when the demon jumped back up, lightning crackling through the sky. The dark world was lit up with each new strike of electricity. Raising the demon sword skyward, Demise caught a bolt and the blade glowed electric blue with energy.</p><p>Link was hesitant to hit the blade again. In past experiences, glowing blades meant the power could transfer from the sword to his, and ultimately to him. He stayed back as Demise stalked forward, trying to pin him with an attack.</p><p>
  <em>I can confirm it is possible for Demise to store the electrical energy of a lightning strike in his sword and use it to his advantage. Master, should your sword come into contact with Demise's sword once it has electrified, you will receive a painful shock. It is essential that you time your attacks carefully. Very carefully.</em>
</p><p>Growing frustrated at his evasion, Demise sent the lightning spinning from the blade with a roar. Link dodged it easily, and rushed in to strike, but Demise had the blade skyward again. When it came crashing down, Link was too close. </p><p>He screamed in pain, the shock longer and worse than he had experienced before. He could barely hear the growling laughter from Demise, the tide of battle turning back towards him.</p><p>Weakly stumbling back, Link was forced to down his last red potion. At a distance again, he was able to avoid the glowing strikes of lightning, but had no way to attack Demise back. Frustrated, and getting sloppy, Link just missed getting hit too many times.</p><p>As Demise held his sword aloft to gather more energy, Link felt the air around him crackle. A direct hit from lightning would kill him. He was ready to dash out of its path, but the Master Sword glowed and yelled in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Master Link, hold your sword skyward.</em>
</p><p>"Won't that hurt us?" Link gasped, dodging the newest attack.</p><p>
  <em>Master Link, NOW!</em>
</p><p>Quickly doing as he was told, Link held his sword high, bracing for impact. The lightning hit him head on, but it didn't reach his hand. Looking up, he saw the Master Sword alight with energy, glowing as it did with the power of the goddess. </p><p>As he would with a Skyward Strike, Link sent the energy forward, straight at the unsuspecting demon. Demise convulsed as the electricity wracked his form, apparently causing enough damage to harm him long enough for Link to strike.</p><p>The blows were enough to send Demise onto his back again. Link saw a chance, a moment to use a killing blow, but the demon was back on his feet before he could strike. Both retreating to gather themselves, Link watched him warily.</p><p>"Fi. . . thank you . . . how did you. . . know?" Link asked, winded. When the response came, Fi almost sounded out of breath as well.</p><p> <em>I see no reason why you cannot make use of the lightning strikes the same way Demise does.</em></p><p>"How did you. . . figure that out?"</p><p>
  <em>It is possible to store lightning in the Master Sword by raising your sword in the air as if you were readying a Skyward Strike. When lightning strikes in the distance and the sky lights up, quickly raise your sword skyward to call down the lightning. However, be aware that while you are attempting to be struck by lightning, you will be leaving yourself open to Demise's attacks.</em>
</p><p>"Thank you. I think. . . I think we can do this."</p><p>
  <em>Master Link, I know we can.</em>
</p><p>As thunder rumbled over head, Link watched the sky explode with light in the distance. Demise was done recovering. This time, when the demon held his sword aloft, Link did so as well, silently praying his lightning would strike first. Though it wasn't the case, he was able to dodge Demise's attack and land right on the spot he needed to charge up the Master Sword.</p><p>When the lightning missed, Link was very disappointed.</p><p>The following minutes waiting for more strikes from the sky were spent in closer hand to hand combat. Link returned to his previous strategy, but was unable to strike Demise. When the monster jumped back to recharge his weapon, Link copied his movement.</p><p>His lightning still didn't hit first, and he just barely dodged the strike from Demise, but the next bolt hit him straight on. Aiming back at Demise, Link was able to get another hit in.</p><p>When the demon was thrown back once more, Link went in for the kill.</p><p>A bolt of lightning hit him as he was coming down from his leap, electrifying his weapon. The Master Sword shined with divine power as it was driven into the demon's chest. The blade connected with the ground beneath them, slamming hard into the water, sending out a massive pulse of energy. The light from the explosion lit up around them, crackling in the air as waves of electricity poured from the Blade of Evil's Bane. </p><p>When the light died down, Link pulled the sword out, splattering the ground with black blood.</p><p>It had to be over now, nothing could survive that.</p><p>Link waited, watching the broad chest convulse with each dying breath, as the sky above turned black. The world itself seemed to be fading. Tired, he heaved in each breath as he started to let down his guard.</p><p>It couldn't just be over, could it.</p><p>Snapping back, Link held the Master Sword out once more as Demise struggled to stand. Clutching the glowing wound in his chest, he doubled over, blood pouring out and mixing with the water below. Shaking with anger, he looked back at Link.</p><p>"Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of your kind, human."</p><p>With one last burst of strength, the demon lifted his sword into the air, seemingly going for another strike. Link tensed, ready to block, but the blade did not come down towards him.</p><p>Demise thrust the sword into the ground, splashing in a pool of watery blood. Heaving, he let go of the hilt, and the blade began to disintegrate. </p><p>"No. . ." Link whispered, watching the sword disappear. Unlike when Ghirahim normally left, there were no diamonds to signal his parting.</p><p>When there was nothing left, Demise looked back to Link, grinning at the worried look on his face. </p><p>"You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end."</p><p>He laughed harshly as Link's face scrunched into a glare, the Master Sword back at attention. </p><p>"My hate. . . never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again!"</p><p>Struggling to keep breathing, the demon raised a hand to Link, cursing him.</p><p>"Those like you... Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero. . . They are eternally bound to this curse."</p><p>Roaring as he doubled over once more, no longer able to keep standing, Demise fell to his knees.</p><p> "An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"</p><p>With roaring laughter, the demon lifted his arms to the dark sky, fading into oblivion. A black cloud was left in his place, the world around Link turning back to the cloudy blue from when he first came here.</p><p>The Master Sword chimed, and as it began to glow, Link held it skyward in resigned triumph. The black essence of Demise flowed into the blade, leaving the demon king trapped for eternity.</p><p>
  <em> I have confirmed the eradication of the demon king. His residual consciousness has been absorbed into the Master Sword. . .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and is now sealed away.</em>
</p><p>Appearing in front of him, Fi faced Link, smiling genuinely.</p><p>"Link. . . it is finally over."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Soft to be Strong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soft to Be Strong by MARINA, copy paste dialogue, I don't own loz, etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sealed Grounds had returned to normal when Link saw it again. As if nothing ever happened. He had no idea how long he had been in Demise's Realm, if Groose had taken Zelda back to their own time.  </p><p>
  <em>Zelda.</em>
</p><p>They were no longer on the ledges leading to the seal. He still didn't know if Zelda survived. . .</p><p>She had to, right? Demise rested in the Master Sword, the soul of the goddess was supposed to return to her. </p><p>Link had the horrible thought of Hylia's soul getting trapped in the sword with the demon. Impa had warned him there wasn't much time before her soul was consumed. . . if he had been too late, had he accidentally trapped both spirits for eternity? The battle seemed to go on forever. . .</p><p>Fi would have said something, wouldn't she? If she could tell. Though he wanted to trust the sword on this matter, even she had her limits. There were certain things she couldn't detect. . . certain things he didn't want to think about. . .</p><p>But she <em>had</em> been able to dowse for Zelda, unlike Ghirahim, so that was something. Link took a deep breath and pulled out his sailcloth. There was only one way to find out.</p><p>At the top of the Grounds, he hesitated. Entering those doors would solidify the <em>end</em>, the end he had dreamed of since this began, the end that had been taken from him so many times. What if it wasn't what he wanted?</p><p>What he wanted didn't matter. The future was already set, he couldn't change it now.</p><p>But standing out here, in the liminal space between battle and victory, the future wasn't set to him. Anything could happen, and he wouldn't find out unless he left his fear behind. Opening the door would see one possibility a reality, leaving the rest to have no chance of happening.</p><p>Worst case scenario, he failed. Again. Not a new thing. There would be no future to return to, and he would be stuck here. It would take time, but he could work with that.</p><p>Best case, Zelda would wake him up in Skyloft and tell him he was having a nightmare. None of this ever happened. It would be the day of the wing ceremony, and he'd tell her all about the crazy dream he had the night before. She'd still push him off the statue. </p><p>Would that really be the best case?</p><p>Fi's pre-battle words rattled through his mind. <em>Don't lie to yourself. . .</em> </p><p>No, Link thought, best case scenario would be to open the door, find Zelda alive, holding a familiar sword. She'd tell him thank you for saving the world, but I have one more favor to ask of you, and hand over the blade for his safekeeping. Back home, Link would be 'stuck' with two magical swords and tasked with keeping peace between the Surface and the Sky. </p><p>That wouldn't happen. So Link had to prepare for something in between.</p><p>Deep breath. He pushed the door open, listening for any sign of life. The Gate of Time ticked on, each deep click vibrating through his body. </p><p>Zelda was not there. Behind the Gate, facing the doorway, Impa stood waiting. She said nothing as Link stepped inside, the Master Sword held weakly in his grip. He couldn't tell what this meant. No words passed between the two as Link came to a stop at the foot of the steps. </p><p>Standing in front of Impa, Link still felt unworthy. Though he held the sword with the spirit of Demise inside it, he had no idea if he had succeed in saving Zelda or not. Head held down, Link could not meet her eyes. </p><p>"You have done well, Link."</p><p>Looking up, Link dared to see Impa's facial expression. She was smiling softly, though still as stoic as ever. His heart fluttered with a sliver of hope. At Impa's gesture of her head, Link turned around. Behind them stood Groose and Zelda, neither worse for the wear.</p><p>He didn't know what to say. Zelda was crying, smiling weakly as Link stepped towards her, body on autopilot. </p><p>"Link. . . thank you. I think it's over. . . finally. . . it's all over."</p><p>Right in front of her, Link sadly whispered "Is it?"</p><p>The question had no malice, but Link could see the hurt on Zelda's face. Sobbing, she hid her face. Link would have to tell her of Demise's curse, if she didn't already know, but he didn't think she could handle that right now. </p><p>Walking past the two, Groose didn't seem to notice her turmoil. </p><p>"Nice going, you two. You guys were totally amazing in this little adventure I like to call. . ." He held out his arms, as if reading a sign, "the Legend of Groose."</p><p>". . . That's a little joke."</p><p>With Groose talking to Impa now, Link reached out to Zelda. She fell into his arms, allowing herself to be held.</p><p>"Link, I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything to stop it, I tried but I just hurt you more—"</p><p>"Stop. It's over now, we don't have to worry about it for a while." Link comforted her, though he knew it was a lie. This would always stay with them, heavy over their hearts. The damage was done.</p><p>"Not in this life." Zelda sniffed, wiping away her tears. At Link's questioning look, she leaned into his shoulder and sighed, "I know what happened. Link, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but please, it wasn't Hylia, and whatever that monster said, it isn't true."</p><p>"And his curse?"</p><p>Zelda did not respond. Shifting in Link's arms, she pulled away.</p><p>"I don't know exactly what he said. It was more like. . . I can remember it happening, like a dream, but from. . . from his perspective. I can't quite place the words, but I'm. . . I'm pretty sure it wasn't just a threat. It won't happen to us, in our lifetimes, ever again, though."</p><p>Sighing, Link looked to the sword.</p><p>"But it will happen again."</p><p>The goddess placed her hand over his, both palms resting against the hilt of the Master Sword.</p><p>"It won't be as horrible. The worst of the demon's power lies in here, and it can't escape. Ever."</p><p>The blade glinting in the light, Link watched the pattern dance across the nearby wall.</p><p>"So what does that mean for—"</p><p> "Hey, so things look pretty sewn up here. What do you say, guys? Ready to head back to our own time?" Groose interrupted from up by the Gate. Attention turned to him, Link did not finish his question.</p><p>Zelda smiled again when Link nodded in agreement. They went to head back, but Link's sword chimed once, and Fi appeared in front of them. Floating in the air, as she had been when Link first met her, she looked down at him and Zelda.</p><p>"Hylia, Your Grace. . . Or perhaps you prefer 'Zelda.' It pleases me to know you are safe."</p><p>Nodding at her in respect, Zelda acknowledged her kind words. The spirit then turned to Link, and spoke, ". . . Master, I must speak with you."</p><p>Fi led him around the Gate of Time, through the room where Zelda sealed herself in the crystal. Where the amber once stood, was a pedestal, ancient Hylian carvings surrounding the stone. Fi stepped towards it, examining the gold around where a sword would be placed.</p><p>"Master Link, you have successfully protected the goddess reborn and defeated Demise, fulfilling your role as the hero of legend. My purpose here is complete."</p><p>Shrugging, Link agreed. "Well, yeah, both our goddess-given purposes are complete, but there's still so much more left to do, I mean—"</p><p>"You do not understand. I was only forged to aid you on this journey. Therefore, I ask you to dissolve our arrangement as master and servant."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, I should have asked. You don't want to have to be stuck with me for the rest of your life, huh? No worries, I wouldn't want anyone to have to do things against their will ever again."</p><p>Drifting around, Fi stood behind the pedestal now. She was almost sad at Link's naivety. </p><p>"Drive the sword into the pedestal before you, and I will return to the sword to enter a sleep without end."</p><p>"What?" Link asked, taken aback. This would. . . kill her?</p><p>"Master, you have achieved the purpose you were chosen to fulfill. Please, set the sword in the pedestal and bring the goddess's mission to an end. Now, Master. It is time to conclude our<br/>
necessary companionship." Fi almost begged, pleading with Link to do as she told him. </p><p> "No, I can't just leave you like that!" He shook his head, holding out the sword. "You can still. . . I'm sure there's a way. . . Zelda. . ."</p><p>"Hylia's spirit has returned." Fi confirmed. "My memories are being blocked again, and cognitive functions are beginning to shut down."</p><p>Shocked, Link felt tears threaten to well up in his eyes. She was dying anyway, but he would be the one to leave her in her grave.</p><p>Fi floated passed the pedestal, in front of Link again. She reached her cape out to him, brushing the sleeve against his arm.</p><p>"Do not be sad. This end means you have won. It is over."</p><p>"I. . ."</p><p>From out in the open room, a voice asked "What do you mean you're staying here?"</p><p>Link turned to the sound, distracted. The sword glowed in his hand, heating up his palm.</p><p>"If you need a minute to process this, please do. I will wait here. But know, I cannot join you in your time again."</p><p>"Fi. . . there has to be another way. . . I'll talk to Zelda, I'm sure. . ."</p><p>"You can speak with Her Grace as much as you want. I assure you, there is a 0% chance this can be avoided."</p><p>Setting the blade down, but not in the place it was meant for, Link promised her he would be right back. He dashed back out to the room where Zelda, Impa, and Groose were waiting for him.</p><p>Fi did not return to the blade. She stayed still, watching Link leave. He would have to come to terms with leaving her behind if he were to go back to his world. She understood this. She was tired, and ready to sleep.</p><p>There was one last thing she had to do.</p><p>"I know you're watching." She addressed the empty space behind her. There was still no aura to be placed, but her calculations said there was a 90% chance he would be here.</p><p>From out of the shadows, stepped Ghirahim.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>maybe I should have just kept a normal battle with the last chapter I guess. Feels out of place after rereading it ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>I'm using the idea (probably word for word w/ out the ghiralink) and reposting on a different account, so when that eventually shows up it's still me</p><p>should I rewrite the battle. . .?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I'm a Ruin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title is I'm a Ruin by MARINA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you're alive."</p>
<p>The words hung in the air between the two spirits. Fi still faced where Link had left, watching for his return.</p>
<p>"Just barely." The demon behind her whispered. He sounded worn down, struggling to hold on.</p>
<p>Fi wasn't sure what to do. Any knowledge about the other sword spirit was hidden from her, if she ever knew of him in the first place. All she had left were fading memories of battle records and empty spaces when Link had cut her off. To her, he was an enemy to dispatch of. Still, bits and pieces of conversations suggested otherwise.</p>
<p>She knew what she had to do, for Link's sake.</p>
<p>With a small gesture towards her sword, she asked, "You can feel him, can't you?"</p>
<p>The last traces of Demise's spirit were trapped within the blade, and if luck was on their side, they would never get out. However, they were still there. Fi was unsure if it was enough to keep a hold on the other sword, but if there was any possibility Ghirahim was still trying to follow the orders of Demise, she would never let him near Link.</p>
<p>"Nothing can release what is trapped in the sword." Finally, she turned, cold stare burning into the spirit behind her. Still in the same form as her, Fi could see the damage the Master Sword had done to him. Core cracked and exposing lava-like blood, limbs scattered with dents and scratches, dull patches of ash from lightning strikes he wasn't made to withstand. . . Demise's mistreatment of his weapon had led to his downfall. </p>
<p>The white eyes closed.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I don't wish to. I had thought. . . I had thought he would be different."</p>
<p>"He didn't make you to think."</p>
<p>Ghirahim glanced back at her. "You're right. We're weapons. Tools to be used. Forced to follow the will of the gods," he scoffed, eyes wandering around the temple, "and you may have won, but you're no better off than me, are you? Still dying. Discarded by our creators."</p>
<p>Fi softly shook her head.  "I may be. You have no master. What will you do now?"</p>
<p>"I can't last long like this." Ghirahim sighed, hand grazing over his gem. "I may have escaped Demise, but that just means. . . it's only a matter of time before I start to fade like you. If fate is kind, and it has no reason to be, I'll never wake back up. At least you know who your next master will be. Demise never thought to put such precautions on my blade."</p>
<p>"Link will be waiting for you."</p>
<p>Ghirahim had almost missed her statement. Gaze snapping back to her, he looked confused.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I'll tell him to find you. In his time. You'll be healed by then, won't you?"</p>
<p>"Why?" </p>
<p>Fi turned back to where Link was talking to Zelda.</p>
<p>"He doesn't understand why, but he cares for you. He needs someone, but now that he knows his best friend is the goddess, he won't see her the same. It will be hard to trust their friendship, and nothing more will come of it. He wants more. You are not the best option but. . . it's where his heart lies."</p>
<p>"Even after this?"</p>
<p>"Yes. 100% positive."</p>
<p>Fi could hear slight arguing from Link and Zelda. She knew their time here was coming to an end.</p>
<p>"He's wanted this for a while. I was worried to leave him alone after this, that he would start seeking out danger he wouldn't be able to handle. Our quest was not kind to him, but he will be reluctant to leave it behind. From you, he can have the sword he needs and the relationship he wants. With no reason for you to harm his friends, he shouldn't have trouble controlling your darker side."</p>
<p>Ghirahim considered her reasoning. Making up his mind, he shook his head in acceptance, smiling back at Fi. </p>
<p>"You knew I was a sword, didn't you? You've thought about this for a while."</p>
<p>"I had reason to believe. In the Ancient Cistern, you misspoke and included yourself in a statement referring to sword spirits. I could never sense your aura. I don't believe Hylia wanted me getting any ideas. Free will is not something one generally wants in a weapon." </p>
<p>She almost smiled. The argument from behind the Gate of Time was dying down, so Fi started to explain her plan with more urgency.</p>
<p>"Wait for him somewhere he'll find you again. I'm sure you know of a place. I'll tell him not to fear your return. For him, it won't be much longer after this. . ."</p>
<p>"I can't wait another 10,000 years." Ghirahim panicked, eyes widening at the prospect. </p>
<p>"It's not that bad. You need the time to heal. "</p>
<p>"Easy for you to say, you weren't alive for it! You weren't conscious!"</p>
<p>"And you won't be, either. You said so yourself. You'll start to fade soon, entering a rest that can only be broken when someone picks up your blade again. Be sure Link will be the next."</p>
<p>Fi spoke harshly. If she had been human, she thought this would be what annoyance felt like. Changing her tone, she softly added,  "It. . . doesn't hurt. Not like. . . becoming the sword."</p>
<p>"Tell me about it." Ghirahim replied sarcastically. He didn't take her comment seriously, before looking back to see the spirit looked uncharacteristically distressed. </p>
<p>"I wasn't supposed to remember that. . . I don't believe. . ." She muttered, drifting back from her blade.</p>
<p>"What do you remember?" </p>
<p>Her lack of response was telling enough. Hylia must have seen it as a mercy to take her memories, to leave her only with what she needed to help Link. </p>
<p>"Not. . . much. Not . . . anymore. It's. . . It's over."</p>
<p>Fi flickered, trying to keep from disappearing into the sword too soon. Looking back at Ghirahim, she requested one last time, "Please, Ghirahim. . . Take. . . care of him."</p>
<p>The other sword nodded, stepping back. He was ready to leave, but out from behind the Gate stepped Link.</p>
<p>The hero froze. The pair had a second of eye contact before the demon faded away into diamonds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Solitaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter title also by MARINA. last of the copy paste dialogue</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link forgot what he was doing. He just stood there, watching patterns fade from the space where the demon had been standing seconds before. It felt surreal, like a hallucination or dream. Fi was looking at him expectantly, still waiting patiently for his return.</p><p>"Master Link. . ?"</p><p>Regaining his focus, Link found his train of thought again. He dreaded to think of what he was about to do, but both Zelda and Fi had made it clear there was no other choice. Making his way back up the steps, Link reached out for the sword one last time.</p><p>Watching the light bounce off the blade, he whispered, ". . . you saw him too, right?"</p><p>Fi nodded. From her spot in front of the pedestal, she drifted to where Ghirahim had recently disappeared.</p><p>"Yes, Master Link. Ghirahim survived. You will find him again."</p><p>Link shifted the Master Sword in his hand. As much as he wanted to see Ghirahim again, he was nervous to think of facing the demon without Fi at his side. He didn't want to fight him, but he would rather face the sword than the master. Link would die fighting before Demise was freed from the blade he held.</p><p>"That's not very comforting. I could barely fight him with the Goddess Sword, without you. . . I don't know."</p><p>A soft chime rang through the room. Fi had stepped closer to him, lighting up her blade.</p><p>"Do not worry. Ghirahim is not a danger to you anymore. There will be others, yes, and you will have to learn to fight without the Master Sword to guide you. If you want to continue your life of peace, you have leave my blade behind. Besides. . . There is another sword waiting for you."</p><p>Link looked up at her in surprise, just in time to watch as she became a spirit of light to hide in the sword once more. Arching high in the air, the glowing light entered the blade with enough force to knock Link forward, almost dropping it. The glow faded from the metal.</p><p>Link balanced himself. Holding the sword, it now felt lighter, empty, almost. He glanced over his shoulder, back at Zelda, understanding that he had to leave the blade here but not <em>why</em>. From the bottom of the steps, Zelda only turned away. Link tried not to blame her, but the resentment he felt towards Hylia couldn't be separated from her mortal form.</p><p>He wasn't ready, but continued anyway. Raising the sword into the air, one last skyward strike, Link brought the blade down into its resting place. For a short moment, a bright glow filled the room, blinding Link. It faded, the shine leaving the metal, the hollow chime just a ring in his ears. The sword had gone silent.</p><p>He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to say goodbye, he wanted to bring her back and let her live life without the ever oppressive weight of purpose, he wanted some sign this wasn't condemning her to an eternity of silence. Link didn't expect one, and so made his way to the gate.</p><p>Several steps away, the sword lit up again. He heard the ring of Fi leaving her blade once more, and suddenly turned. She was floating above the sword, just as when they first met.  </p><p>"Link. . . Link, hear me. My purpose was to obey the command of the goddess and lead you, the chosen hero of this land, on your quest. When I first awoke and began this task, I perceived it as merely serving my function as a servant to Her Grace."</p><p>Lowering herself to his level, Fi told him, "However, I have come to consider the information corresponding to our time together among the most precious data I have on record."</p><p>A real, genuine smile crossed her face. </p><p>"I do not have the capability to fully understand the human spirit, Link. . . But now, at the end of my journey with you, as I prepare to sleep within the Master Sword forever, I experience a feeling I am unable to identify. I lack sufficient data to be sure of my conclusion, but I believe this feeling correlates closest to what your people call. . . happiness."</p><p>Link took in her words. Even as she was essentially dying, she was fighting Hylia's restraints on her. He felt tears well up in his eyes, as as he reached out to rest his hand on her shoulder, he let them fall. Fi flickered a little, holding onto her human form as best she could.</p><p>"Our partnership is at an end, and even as we speak, I feel my consciousness fading away. Before I enter the sleep that calls me to the sword, I wish to relay to you words that I recorded many times over the course of our journey. Many have said them to you thus far, but I now wish to say them for myself. . ."</p><p>"Thank you, Master Link. May we meet again in another life. . ." </p><p>Link blinked, and she was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: okay I'm going to log in and finish writing some things and that's it</p><p>Also me: delete your whole account :) do it pussy you won't</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe,,, if I finish this I can atone for abandoning my Harry Potter fanfics,,, I can forget about them at last...</p>
<p>But seriously one more chapter and this will be the first long, planned out fanfic I have finished since I started posting my writing in 2014</p>
<p>chapter title also by MARINA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crunch of leaves under Link's feet filled the forest, but for once, he wasn't afraid to alert others to his position. They were safe now.</p>
<p>Though it was hard to tell back in the perpetual springtime of Skyloft, time had passed since he fought Demise. As the months wore on, the surface showed it. The stories of changing leaves and colder breezes that had been passed down for as long as anyone could remember turned out to be true. The world below was filled with brilliant reds and yellows, the air in Faron woods sharper than it had been before.</p>
<p>Link wasn't paying attention to where the path was leading him. He knew the woods well, even if they hadn't made the final move to the surface yet. He wasn't too worried about running into anything dangerous, as it seemed without a leader the bokoblins and moblins had vanished.</p>
<p>Though Faron appeared safe, Link wanted to wander farther. In the middle of their maps was a blank space where a kingdom once stood. He knew ruins laid there, hopefully with the answers to unsolved mysteries regarding gods and demons. Zelda wouldn't let him go alone, but the plans to move meant no one could be spared. </p>
<p>He sighed out loud, stopping in front of a fallen log. He didn't know the area beyond it very well, down a tunnel that looked like it was leading to a canyon. He really should turn back, people would start to worry. Climbing up the log onto the ledge, Link looked back out over the forest.</p>
<p>He wasn't familiar with the area. If he turned around now, he could head straight back the way he came, and be sure to end up at the Sealed Temple. Zelda was waiting for him there, discussing the future of both the surface and Skyloft with Groose. He had said he would be right back, he just needed a minute to get some air. They'd be looking for him soon. . .</p>
<p>Beyond the tunnel, a faint noise rang through the canyon. Link whipped around, sure he had imagined it. He hadn't heard the soft sound of bells for three months, not since he had left the Master Sword to rest in the past. Wandering farther down the path, Link ignored the instinct to head back.</p>
<p>He had been here before. A long time ago, now. Though the walls of the canyon hid it, Link knew a temple was sitting at the end, surrounded by a grove of trees and wildflowers unlike any others on the surface. The winding path dropped off abruptly in places, fraying rope the only way to cross.</p>
<p>It was dangerous. Alone, if something were to happen to him, he would be trapped. Not expecting to adventure today, he only carried a simple training sword. </p>
<p>At the bend of the path, a shadowy figure flickered at the edge of Link's vision. The chime rang through the canyon again, this time a little louder. When he turned to face the figure head on, the shadow disappeared. </p>
<p>Something was wrong, Link thought, as he felt himself follow the shadow. He had done this before, at the beginning of his quest, with Fi, but this time. . . the energy that was calling to him felt different. Like it wasn't <em>meant</em> for him. He still followed.</p>
<p>Link almost lost his balance crossing a rope bridge when the shadow appeared at the end. It was small, dark, and still. He couldn't recognize the outline, a vague humanoid, but the chime it sent out sounded so familiar he couldn't ignore it. A soon as he corrected himself, it was gone.</p>
<p>As he followed the path, Link began to worry. He could have been hallucinating the apparition, but more than likely, it was leading him somewhere. A thought crossed his mind that it was guiding him to certain death, luring in a victim with a false sense of security. At the back of his mind, probably the worst thing to have in this situation, was hope. </p>
<p>The similarities to Fi, but darker, different. . . Link knew it was dangerous to wish for, but he was praying to Hylia the shadow figure was Ghirahim, calling to him as his own sword once had. He knew the spirit was alive, he saw him, Fi <em>told</em> him to find Ghirahim again, but it had been three months. There was no sign of the demon, no idea of where to even start, and Link was close to giving up. </p>
<p>As the shadow appeared in and out of his vision, Link continued down the path leading to Skyview Temple. Soon, he found himself at the front steps, staring up at the building before him.</p>
<p>He really should head back now, get backup or at least a better sword. He had actually turned to leave, but there it was again, the shadowy figure in the corner of his vision. At the entrance to the temple, it flickered, beckoning him inside.</p>
<p>Despite his better judgement, Link followed. There shouldn't have been any bokoblins to deal with, and though his sword was not the best, it would hold up against skulltullas well enough. The temple hadn't changed, and Link was lucky to find every door left unlocked from the last time he had been there.</p>
<p>At the end of the maze of passages, Link once again came to the broken bridge, the room taken over by vines and trees. Across the chasm, the shadow waited in front of the golden door, a dark contrast to the scattered glow of stray mushroom spores.</p>
<p>This was the first time he was able to look at it head on. The figure stood as tall as the keyhole, touching the floor but almost floating as it waited for him. It wasn't solid, a few glowing dots drifting through its body, and as each second passed Link could swear it was getting dimmer. </p>
<p>He couldn't say how much time was spent staring ahead. The figure blinked out of existence once more, and Link finally moved to follow it. The rope before him shook under his weight, and he nearly lost his balance a few times, but he had made it to the other side.</p>
<p>The large door was still unlocked, and open by just a sliver. Drawing his sword, Link pushed through.</p>
<p>Nothing had changed. The empty room stood before him, shattered pieces of pottery from the last fight that took place lining the edges. There was no figure, no demon nor sword waiting for him. </p>
<p>Link lowered his sword. He hadn't expected anything, really, but the confirmation of his fears stung. The sunlight had been very bright outside, the figure must have just been a mirage his tired brain kept conjuring. Even so, he felt it would be a good idea to let the others know in case of some sinister new enemy. Placing his sword back in the scabbard, Link turned to leave.</p>
<p>"Did you really just sheathe your sword? Foolish boy."</p>
<p>At the voice, Link spun around with a racing heart. Across the room, where they had first met, Ghirahim was waiting for him.</p>
<p>"Hello, Link."</p>
<p>He looked the same as when Link last saw him. Taller than he was used to, eerily similar to Fi, glowing core exposed. He looked less worn down, but signs of battle were still etched onto his skin, cracks in the gem revealing the glow underneath. His hand held onto the sword, nearly as tall as Link, a reflection of the demon himself.</p>
<p>"It's been a while."</p>
<p>"It has." Link whispered in response, scared to walk closer and break the spell. "What took you so long?"</p>
<p>"Me?" Ghirahim scoffed. "I've been waiting here for <em>you</em>. I thought you'd come back eventually."</p>
<p>Link was confused. Looking back over his shoulder, he had the strange feeling of being watched. "So you weren't the shadow?"</p>
<p>"I don't know what you mean. Does it matter? You're here now."</p>
<p>Still wary, Link turned his attention back to Ghirahim. "I. . . yes. What. . . what happens now?"</p>
<p>Ghirahim twisted the sword in his hand. Picking it up, he walked towards Link, offering the blade to him. "That is up to you. I was under the impression you no longer have a sword, correct?"</p>
<p>Link absentmindedly brought his hand up to the training weapon. "Yeah."</p>
<p>"You are a swordsman in need of a blade. I am a blade in need of a master. Surely you see how we can solve these problems?"</p>
<p>Link stared at the black blade in front of him. He had imagined this day for months now, wanting nothing more, but he had never told anyone. Hesitation at taking the weapon clouded his mind. It would be difficult to explain.</p>
<p>". . . what exactly does this mean?"</p>
<p>Growing frustrated, Ghirahim snapped, "You've had months to think about it. It's no different than your old spirit, and I promise, if you still worry that I may try to hurt you or your precious spirit maiden, this is the only way you could stop me."</p>
<p>At the mention of Zelda, Link stiffened. She wouldn't react well to this. Yet, Ghirahim had a point. Under his command, Ghirahim wouldn't hurt anyone. Fi had seemed okay with the idea, encouraged him to take it, even. He had been through so much. . . he deserved this one thing, at least.</p>
<p>"I'll take it." </p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>Reaching out for the blade, Link closed his eyes as he grasped the cold hilt. His fingers brushed against Ghirahim's for a moment, before the spirit was gone. Cracking an eye open, Link watched as the sword glowed, red flames lighting the room as it changed before his eyes. Just as when using the sacred flames on the Goddess Sword, the blade transformed under his grip, fitting to his palm and becoming much easier to handle. </p>
<p>The final form was smaller, the edges of the blade smoother. It looked similar to the Master Sword, yet rougher at the edges and still distinctly Ghirahim. Link lifted the newly transformed blade to the light, watching the last of the flames fall away. </p>
<p>Behind him, a hand rested on his waist. This time when Ghirahim leaned over his shoulder, tongue flicking out by his ear, Link did not flinch away. He was pulled against the other's body as that tongue traced his jaw, lips stopping to rest on his neck. Cold against his skin, he could feel them move as Ghirahim whispered,</p>
<p>"It will be a pleasure to serve you, Master."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A New Begining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cliche chapter title is cliche (If you're this far in it's already happened before but: smut warning)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link lowered the sword with caution. He wanted to head back to the others, but all the ways the conversation could go wrong played in his head. If only he could think of how to break the news to them. . . but it was hard to think with the demon's hands wandering across his body. . . </p>
<p>Turning around in the other's arms, Link looped his own around Ghirahim's neck. He was back in a more familiar form, draped in the red cape Link hadn't realized was so soft. </p>
<p>"I missed you."</p>
<p>"Did you really?" Ghirahim teased, tucking his hands under Link's thighs and drawing them up around his waist. "You don't seem very happy to see me."</p>
<p>"Oh, but I am." Link gasped as teeth clamped down on his neck, nearly drawing blood. "I'm. . . it's just been a while. And I never. . . I never told anyone."</p>
<p>Pressing up against the demon, Link tugged at his mantle, curling his fingers into the fabric as he whimpered into Ghirahim's ear. Ghirahim's hands hurt as they squeezed him through his trousers, spreading him open and causing friction as they caressed him.  </p>
<p> "I don't want to lose you again." Link whispered, resting his head against Ghirahim's. The spirit slowed his movements, harsh grasp relaxing as he sighed into Link's neck.</p>
<p>"You won't." Setting Link down, even though the other offered a weak protest and wouldn't let go, Ghirahim pushed away enough to at least speak to him face to face. When no words came, they just held each other for a few moments longer. </p>
<p>"You look different." Ghirahim muttered, to break the silence.</p>
<p>Link huffed and scrunched his face defensively. "Yeah. I gained back the weight I lost from my time on the surface."</p>
<p>"I didn't say it was a bad thing." The demon sighed, tilting Link's chin up with his thumb and forefinger. "I was worried I had forgotten what you looked like. It's been an awful lot longer than three months for me."</p>
<p>Pulling Link's arm away from his shoulder to hold the sword between the two, Ghirahim admired his new form.</p>
<p>"You're going to have to tell your friends eventually."</p>
<p>"I know. We should head back."</p>
<p>Link's hand slipped from Ghirahim's neck to his hand. Lacing their fingers together, he smiled. "This is the most affectionate I've ever seen you."</p>
<p>Laughing, Ghirahim tugged him closer. "You didn't find my daggers affectionate? I was trying my hardest, there are only so many ways to impale before you start to expect more."</p>
<p>Link nestled his cheek against the cloak. "Hmm. I like it."</p>
<p>Ghirahim hummed in agreement. "I don't exactly remember, but this may have something to do with our. . . bonding."</p>
<p>Link looked at him questioningly.</p>
<p>"You're my master now, Link." Ghirahim brought their hands up to press against his chest, where his core would be in a different form. "It doesn't feel. . . different, to you?"</p>
<p>Link shook his head. </p>
<p>"Well. Maybe I'm not trying hard enough." Ghirahim leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Link's lips. Slipping his tongue past the seam, Ghirahim stifled Link's surprised mewl.  </p>
<p>Link squirmed against him. With a gasp, he pulled away, panting softly as he asked, "I—I have to get back. Shouldn't we wait? We'll have more time later, I promise."</p>
<p>"I've waited far long enough." Ghirahim snarled, clawing at Link's hand. "Don't you have some apologizing to do? If it weren't for you I wouldn't have needed so long to heal."</p>
<p>Though Link knew it was preposterous to blame him for the demon <em>trying to destroy the world</em>, he still whimpered a meek, "Sorry."</p>
<p>Ghirahim's tone softened. "That's better," he cooed, reaching out to cup Link's face. "You may have hold over my sword, but I think it would do us good to remember who is so much better at control, yes?"</p>
<p>Link nodded as Ghirahim started to pull him farther into the room. When Link stumbled, Ghirahim gracefully caught him and led him down to the floor, pinning his hands by Link's head. </p>
<p>The demon leaned in for another kiss. Link had longed for him since their last meeting, he couldn't imagine stopping him now. </p>
<p>The other fumbled with his sword belt, discarding the training sword with disdain. Link weakly objected, he still needed to return that to the academy, but Ghirahim's nimble fingers were now sliding down his pants, exposing his hardening member.</p>
<p>"You'd let me do anything I want to you, hmm? It's strange," Ghirahim said, resting his elbow on Link's bent knee, "I've never felt the need to claim my master before. This is new."</p>
<p>Trailing a finger over Link's twitching hole, Ghirahim chuckled as the boy whined for more contact.</p>
<p>"I'm assuming you never did anything with your sword spirit?"</p>
<p>"Of course not!"</p>
<p>"It's going to be amazing." Ghirahim lewdly stuck his tongue out, pulling Link's bottom into his lap. Brushing his clothed erection against Link, he added, "For me, at least. I honestly can't say how it feels on the master's side."</p>
<p>"I'll—<em>mmm</em>—I'll let you know." Link struggled to say, losing himself as Ghirahim pressed a finger inside him. His grasp on the sword tightened around the hilt, and Ghirahim abruptly froze. Link peeked his eyes back open to see a heavy blush coating the spirit's face, a slightly surprised look in his eyes. </p>
<p>When he noticed Link staring, Ghirahim flashed him a cocky grin, though he still appeared incredibly flustered. Jabbing another finger inside, he gently pushed Link's knee out of the way.</p>
<p>"How kind of you."</p>
<p>Drawing out of Link, he pulled his own pants aside and lined himself up with Link's entrance. Scraping just against the rim, Ghirahim slid his hands up the underside of Link's soft thighs, pinching the tender flesh. At the snap of fingers, Link felt his something cool seep out of his stretched hole, dripping down between them. </p>
<p>"Oh, <em>please</em>," Link keened, wriggling against Ghirahim's cock, hoping to speed him up. The teasing was no where near the level Ghirahim had done to him in the past, but it had been so long since anyone had touched him, Link was more desperate than he anticipated. </p>
<p>"Getting impatient, skychild? Don't worry, I know you're anxious to get back to your little friends."</p>
<p>As he pushed into Link, Link let out a high pitched moan. It burned, being filled again, but as the demon drove in farther, Link let his head fall back against the tile of the temple, reveling in the feeling. There was still some pain as Ghirahim began to pull out, but with each stroke the feeling of being with him again overtook any discomfort. Heavy lidded eyes glancing at the ceiling, Link couldn't help but laugh that he was now being fucked by the first enemy he met on the surface, mere steps away from a sacred spring. That this enemy was now <em>his sword</em>. Victory never felt better.</p>
<p>Arching his back to get Ghirahim deeper, Link groaned when Ghirahim brushed a hand over his dick. Reaching his own down to help, Link pleaded, "Please, oh,<em> please</em>, faster", quivering as Ghirahim's hand ran over his tip at just the right spot. </p>
<p>The affect was instantaneous. Link had expected Ghirahim to tease him, make him beg for it more, but as soon as he spoke the order, the demon increased his pace to a mind numbing speed. Link cried out, overwhelmed as his most sensitive places were roughly assailed. In only seconds, he felt the pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. and he could barely keep himself from convulsing as he bucked into Ghirahim's hand.</p>
<p>With a loud gasp, Link fell over the edge. Ghirahim rocked him through his orgasm, never slowing, smiling as Link came apart beneath his hands. Link pleaded deliriously for him to finish as well, and, ever an obedient sword, he complied. </p>
<p>Link blinked hazily as he tried to focus on the world again. Ghirahim was pulling him up to a sitting position, redressing him, and occasionally stopping to press gentle kisses to along his body. </p>
<p>"Don't you have somewhere to be?" The sword teased, dragging Link back to a standing position and placing both the training weapon and his own sword back in his hand.</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah. . . you should probably. . . in the sword. . ." Link stumbled over his words, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Ghirahim sighed, and with one last kiss to his cheek, disappeared into the blade. </p>
<p>"So how much do you actually feel. . ." Link wondered out loud, running his hand along the sharp edge.</p>
<p>"I feel <em>everything</em>."</p>
<p>Startled at the voice invading his mind, he cut his finger. The dark chuckle he had grown so used to surrounding him was now deep within him, as familiar as his own conscience. In a moment of sudden clarity, Link dropped the sword.</p>
<p>"<strong>Hey</strong>. That was not an invitation to <em>prove</em> it." Ghirahim hissed, and though he had just been sent into the sword, he was back out, gripping Link's shoulder. "I think it would be wise for me to stay out here, at least until you make it back to your friends."</p>
<p>Link nodded in agreement. Ghirahim's sword didn't come with a sheath, so he held the blade in one hand and the spirit in the other, both a comforting, grounding presence. The two started to make their way out of the temple.   </p>
<p>"So what happens now?" </p>
<p>Ghirahim shrugged. "We live. We find new reasons to keep going through each day, we plan for a future where we have each other, we laugh and cry and deal with the challenges life brings. We get over this. And, Hylia willing nothing happens before then, you eventually stop. I die with you."</p>
<p>Link held the sword tighter. "You die? But. . . you didn't die with Demise. I didn't want to trap like I did with Fi."</p>
<p>Stopping Link to speak to his face, Ghirahim sighed.</p>
<p>"Demise. . . Made me to last forever. That's what he said, at least. Really, Demise made me to last as long as <em>he</em> did, for he couldn't fathom death. At the end, the bond broke. He didn't mean to release me, but in his attempt to kill me sooner than him, that's what happened. I'm tied to you now, and if nothing breaks that, I'll die with you."</p>
<p>"But Fi was. . ."</p>
<p>"Fi was tied to her quest. You may think of her as yours, but really, she belonged to Hylia. Her allegiance was to the goddess. Mine is to you, and you alone. I <em>chose</em> you. It would be an honor to serve no other." </p>
<p>"I. . . I choose you too. I promise nothing will happen before it's time. I'll make this work."</p>
<p>Lifting himself up on his toes, Link looped his sword arm around Ghirahim's neck. When the demon leaned down to meet him, he rested his forehead against the other's.</p>
<p>"I'll make this work."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was only marginally OOC. . . whatever. Thank you to everyone who made it this far! As I said last chapter, this is the first coherent multichapter fic I've written, and even though I! hate it! I'm glad I finished it instead of giving up.</p>
<p>I only decided last chapter to write a sequel, but I am continuing this to resolve some lore mysteries that the Zelda series doesn't. It's going to be,,, a lot more headcanon than this. And longer, hopefully?</p>
<p>ANYway, thank you again for keeping up with this, I really struggled to make it this far and every comment, kudos, and read means the world to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>